It always comes back to you
by gottaloveniley
Summary: Niley being over does not sit right with me. So, this story is about what would happen if Miley and Nick became friends again. A year after they broke up, they are trying a friendship. Will they rekindle their old flame? Is it too late? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Started on this story ages ago before all the new niley hype and now I'm finally putting it up here. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Miley Cyrus, Hannah Montana, The Jonas Brothers or anything else I can think of. It's quite sad actually...

Okay, there are a few changes in this fic: Miley isn't dating Justin. Everything happened one year later than it did in real life (I wanted to make them a bit older. Meaning, they broke up at 16, not 15 etc...) Hmm, what else... I guess that's it. So enjoy the fic and give me a break, this is my first Niley fic. Enjoy!

Rating: M for sexual content in later chapters, and some bad language.

Miley POV

Here I was, at another award ceremony. The American Music Awards to be exact. But today was different. You see, today's my seventeenth birthday. Not that I've had much time to celebrate it. I spent the morning doing a radio interview with Ryan Seacrest, then a couple of hours on a plane then had to go do a few more interviews before getting ready for the awards.

I took a deep breath and stepped out of the limo and onto the red carpet. Screams met me from all directions and I smiled at my fans as they called my name. A few people had proposals written on posters and I giggled at how surreal it all was. After all this time, I still couldn't believe that I was here, living my dream like this.

After signing a few autographs and posing for some pictures, I headed inside and took a seat with my parents. All kinds of famous people sat down around us and a few even leaned over to introduce themselves and say hi or that they were fans. Heh, weird.

The host was a little annoying, but maybe that's just because he mentioned Nick and I breaking up when he recapped the year. But I had to laugh when he mentioned my birthday and told my parents that it's time they move out of 'my' house. Haha! What a weirdo!

But not long after that, I had to head backstage and get ready for my performance. I wasn't nervous though. I've been asked to perform almost everywhere by everyone I could think of this past two years or so, and after the tour, I didn't get too jittery anymore. Just excited. I had the best job in the world and I wouldn't trade it for anything. I was definitely a very lucky girl.

I cracked my neck and fingers to freak out my voice coach, like always, and he pulled a face that I laughed at every single time. Noah was on the floor by my feet, fiddling with my shoes and my mom was talking to Brandi. Braison stood behind me, watching David do my hair. My brothers, Trace and Christopher, were sitting in the crowd, waiting for me to come on. This was the first time Christopher would see me perform live, seeing as he was very busy and stuff, and I was really excited to have my whole family here.

"How you feeling Miles?" Braison asked and I glanced at him in the mirror.

"Good. Excited, and a little anxious, but good. The best of the best in music are here."

"But you're still better," he added and I smiled at how sweet he was. I could always count on my family to be there for me and encourage me.

"Aw thanks little bro." I pulled him onto my lap and my eyes widened. "Jeez, you're heavy!" I looked up at his smug face. "When did you grow up?" He laughed and got off my lap, proceeding to pick me up right out of my chair and spin me around as I laughed. "Okay okay! You made your point!" When he put me back on my feet, I made to take a step and found myself on the floor. "What the- Noah!"

My laces were tied together and Noah was looking at me with big innocent doe eyes. "It wasn't me!" she was quick to say and I felt my smile return. It was amazing to have my family with me like this. These days I didn't have much time to spend with them so I loved moments like these.

"Come here you little rat." I grabbed her and pulled her closer, tickling her mercilessly. I mentally rolled my eyes at the camera man that was filming it all. No matter where I went, there was always one following me around these days.

Noah squealed with laughter, but she was still way smaller than me and I didn't let her go until she yelled out, "Okay it was me! I'm sorry!"

"Now was that so hard?" I asked as I sat back and started tying my shoelaces again. Noah was quick to tie those on my other shoe and I gave her a kiss on the head when she finished. God I love my family.

"Miss Cyrus, you're up in five," a man with earphones said to me and I nodded. I got back into the chair and let the makeup artist touch up my face and David make sure my hair was perfect before going to where I needed to be, just off the stage.

Nick POV

I listened to Billy Ray's introduction, shifting around in my chair. I was doing my best to hide my discomfort at knowing that Miley was going to perform, right in front of me, in the same room, feet away.

I slapped my leg to snap myself out of it and my brothers looked at me. They first looked confused, but then understanding came to their faces and I almost groaned out loud at how well they knew me. It's been a long time since I saw Miley. Things were different after we broke up and it took a long time for all of us to get used to not having her around all the time anymore. After all, we dated for two years, which isn't a short time. Not to me anyway.

I forced my thoughts away and focussed back on Billy as he said, "My little girl, Miley Cyrus!" The lump jumped right back into my throat as the music started and she walked out onto the stage. Her voice was even more beautiful than ever, just like the rest of her.

"I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared

It was awesome  
But we lost it  
It's not possible for me  
Not to care

And now we're standin' in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change  
Until you hear  
My dear

The seven things I hate about you  
The seven things I hate about you  
Oh you

You're vain  
Your games  
You're insecure  
You love me  
You like her

You make me laugh  
You make me cry  
I don't know which  
Side to buy

Your friends  
They're jerks  
When you act like them  
Just know it hurts

I wanna be  
With the one I know

And the seventh thing  
I hate the most about you  
You make me love you"

Her energy on stage always made me smile, and I found myself doing just that. She was jumping around and dancing with the dancers as she sang the words. There was a rumour going around that 'Seven things' was a song she wrote about me, but I doubted it. She wouldn't have any feelings for me anymore. Besides, she was with that Justin guy now. The only part that made me wonder was where she sings 'And now we're standing in the rain.' Before my mind could go back to that night, I pushed the thoughts out of my head and resumed my watching.

"It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
But what I need to hear now's  
Your sincere apology

When you mean it  
I'll believe it  
If you text it  
I'll delete it  
Let's be clear

Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking seven steps here

The seven things I hate about you

You're vain  
Your games  
You're insecure  
You love me  
You like her

You make me laugh  
You make me cry  
I don't know which  
Side to buy

Your friends  
They're jerks  
When you act like them  
Just know it hurts

I wanna be  
With the one I know

And the seventh thing  
I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you"

She turned around and her eyes fell right on me. My heart stopped and I could've sworn she faltered a bit as our eyes met. I didn't know what to do! Should I look away? Should I wave? I settled for sending her a small smile, and I wonder if she would've returned it, but she was singing again.

"And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The seven that I like

The seven things I like about you

Your hair  
Your eyes  
Your old levis  
When we kiss I'm mesmerized

You made me laugh  
You made me cry  
But I guess that's both  
I'll have to buy"

Her eyes kept darting back to me and I hoped I wasn't making her nervous. The last thing I'd ever want to do is screw up one of her performances. Music was her life, just like it was mine. So I just kept the smile on my face, trying to encourage her as my stomach did back flips inside of me. God, who would've thought seeing her again would have such a big impact on me. I saw her in the papers and on TV all the time, but this was different. She was right here.

"Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined  
Everything's alright

I wanna be  
With the one I know

And the seventh thing  
I like the most that you do  
You make me love you

You do  
Oooh"

The crowd screamed so loud I had to fight against putting my hands over my ears. The other artists would have to work hard to top that, including us. Not that we would ever be able to top Miley Cyrus.

She thanked the crowd and glanced at me one last time. The smile didn't leave her lips and I nearly started hyperventilating. It's been so long since she looked into my eyes and smiled. And for some reason, this song always made my heart beat a little faster and the knot in my throat to grow. I couldn't help thinking things could've been different between us. But then again, we were so young back then. We've both grown so much since we broke up. We were forced to.

"I gotta go to the bathroom," I whispered to Joe and Kevin, who looked concerned, so I sent them a 'don't worry' smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Miley POV

My heart was racing when I walked off the stage. Seeing Nick again made me realise something I didn't want to know. And those eyes! But my thoughts were forced away when I was enveloped by my family as everyone backstage applauded, bringing a smile to my face. My friends were all there, including those that also had to sing tonight like Taylor Swift, Joe's ex-girlfriend.

A big cake was rolled out and I laughed. Finally, I can relax and enjoy my birthday. The big 17 on it looked yummy and the few burning candles made me thank God once more for having such great people in my life.

The cake was pushed right in front of me and my friends and family stood around me as the press took picture after picture. "Blow 'em out Miley!" Dad called out with his own video camera in hand. And with a deep breath, I blew out all the candles to the cheers of the people around me. They started singing happy birthday and I was confused at how loud it sounded till I realised it was all being shown on the big screen on stage and the crowd was singing with. Wow.

Taylor elbowed me in the ribs and I looked at her quizzically. She motioned with her eyes and I followed them with my own until my heart stopped yet again.

Off to the side, with his hands in his pockets, stood none other than Nick Jonas. My smile slipped a bit as he walked over. God he's even cuter than I remembered!

He stopped right in front of me with a smile. "Happy birthday Miles," he said and pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks Nick." Being in his arms again made me tremble a little, but I held on tight. It felt so good. After almost a year of not seeing each other, it was surreal being in his arms again. But it was not the same. The other times, we held each other like we never wanted to let go. And now, it was almost like there was an invisible wall between us.

The paparazzi were going crazy now, but I didn't care as I closed my eyes. It was like all my worries disappeared as I breathed in his familiar scent and it felt like my heart broke all over again when we pulled away. For the first time, I couldn't read the look in his eyes.

"I couldn't not say happy birthday," he said softly with his famous smile and I thought I was going to melt into a little puddle of Miley innards on the floor.

Remembering the paparazzi, I realised that I must look like a lovesick puppy and forced an easy smile onto my face, like we were the best of friends. "Want some cake?"

He caught on and returned the smile. "Well duh!"

Nick POV

Miley laughed and it was music to my ears. She pulled me over to the cake, where everyone was grabbing a plate and digging in. We followed their example and grabbed some, as well as a soda out of the cooler that was kept backstage. We weren't legal for the alcohol yet. And we had experimented with it together once, when we were still together. The memory of it made the lump jump right back into my throat at the thought of what happened that night and I quickly pushed it away. Why were all these memories coming back to me today?

But when I looked over at Miley, who put some icing on her brother's nose and laughed out loud, I knew. It was her. And I only realised how much I had missed her at that moment. We were best friends at a time, and when we broke up, we lost that friendship. It was a bond I had never shared with anyone else and I realised that not having it for the last year had left an empty feeling inside me. At that moment, I vowed to get her friendship back. Dating didn't work for us, but who says we can't be friends?

I heard someone clear their throat behind me and turned around to see Joe and Kevin standing there, probably having seen me with Miley on the big screen, knowing smirks on their faces and eyebrows raised. "What?" I said through a mouthful of cake, but Joe couldn't get anything out, because I shoved some cake into his mouth when he opened it to talk and took off with him hot on my heels.

I reached Miley and hid behind her, which was a very good idea, because the next thing I knew, Joe called out, "MILEY!" and picked her up in a crushing hug, forgetting about me. "Happy birthday!" Kevin soon showed up and we enveloped her in a group hug, her laughter bringing the biggest smile to my face.

When we stopped squishing her, Joe licked some icing from his lips with an approving nod. "Good cake."

"Then go get some you dork," Miley said in an obvious voice and off went Joe and Kevin. She turned to me with a look I couldn't read, which was weird. "It's good to see you guys again," she said sincerely.

I returned the smile. "Likewise." I put my hand on her small arm and gave it a little squeeze. "We can't let it be another year before we see each other again, okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah." She thought for a moment, seeming to debate with herself before she met my eyes again. "I actually have a little get together tomorrow at my house for my birthday. Do you guys wanna come?" She looked almost shy when she asked so I sent her an encouraging smile.

"Definitely."

"Jonas Brothers up in ten!" a man called and I looked around to him as he pointed to his watch. Joe and Kevin followed the man and I looked around at Miley one more time.

"I'll be there," I said and she looked a little doubtful, so I added, "I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Miley POV

One day later

_The rain beat down on my face as I looked up at Nick. "You're acting like it's my fault," I said, the anger inside me building._

"_Isn't it?"_

"_It was your idea!" I cried out with frustration._

"_But you started the rest!" He was just as angry as I was._

_I threw my hands up in disbelief. "I can't believe you're blaming this on me!"_

"_Well I AM!" _

_My heart dropped and my anger disappeared, replaced with sadness. Tears fell from my eyes, mingling with the rain on my cheeks, but he saw them and the anger in his eyes wavered a bit. "You unimaginable bastard," I managed to choke out. "Just go."_

_He looked down at me for a moment, and it might've been my mind playing tricks on me, but I could've sworn I saw tears in his eyes as well when he said, "Fine. Goodbye Miley."_

I sat up in my bed, breathing hard. My cheeks were wet and I realized it was the work of tears. I fell back onto my pillow and rubbed a hand over my face. "Shit," I mumbled under my breath. I wasn't one to swear, but the odd curse did escape me every once in a while.

I groaned when I saw the alarm clock next to my bed read 9am, which meant it was time for me to get up. But I had to count my blessings. This was the latest I've gotten to sleep in a while. But I decided that nothing would be getting me down today, not even the fact that Nick might be coming and it'll probably be all awkward. But you know what, I wouldn't let it become awkward. I was on a mission, to regain his friendship, and that's exactly what I was gonna do.

Getting out of bed, I ran my fingers through my long hair and headed downstairs, where my parents were sitting at the island, drinking coffee. "Hey guys," I mumbled sleepily.

"Hey bud," Dad started, but before he could finish, I heard a commotion and looked around to see Nick walking in from the living room with Noah on his shoulders.

"Hey Miley," he said and Noah waved from her position up high.

"Uh, hi," I said through shock. I wasn't even sure he was coming, and here he was, one of the first people I see after waking up. I looked down at myself, realising I was in a small pair of boxers and just as small shirt.

"Whoa there MILEY CYRUS! Sexyyy," I heard from behind me and saw Joe standing there, with Kevin and Braison next to him. Braison sent me an amused smile at my small, shocked wave.

"They called to hear when everything's starting, so I told them that they can come over and help out if they want," Dad explained and I sent him a deer caught in headlights look. "Why don't you go show them your new car?" he added, seeing my lost expression. And I was glad he said that, because I filled up with excitement and had something to do.

"You guys have GOT to see it," I said excitedly, forgetting the fact that I was in my pyjamas and running outside. They followed and stood next to me in front of the garage doors as I pressed the button. It opened to reveal a brand new black Mercedes convertible in all its glory.

I still couldn't help myself and jumped up and down, clapping my hands. "Isn't it awesome?!" They nodded with wide eyes. "Who wants a ride?"

They looked at each other, then took off towards the car, all three trying to get into the front seat at the same time with me giggling all the way. Nick won, seeing as he had a head start. Seems he knew what I was going to say.

Joe and Kevin got in the back, mumbling about how unfair it was that the youngest got to be in front. "Hey! I'm the youngest of all of us and this is my car, so shut up," I declared.

"Do you have a license?" Joe asked and I looked at him with a frown.

"No," I said, rolling my eyes and starting the car before shooting out of the garage and into the street. Looking in the mirror, I saw them grab onto the seats and their eyes widen, making me laugh hysterically. "I'm kidding!" I managed between giggles and took out my license, showing it to them. "But don't relax yet." I winked at them. "Put on your seatbelts. And Nick, please pass my sunglasses from the compartment." He did as he was told and I put them on.

When we stopped at a traffic light, a car full of teenagers stopped next to us and they looked at us in awe. "Oh my God, it's Miley Cyrus and the Jonas Brothers!" one of them cried and I smiled at them. "You guys are awesome!"

"Thanks," we all said in unison.

"This is awesome!" The kid took out a video camera and opened it, focussing on us. "Please say hi to my little sister. Her name's Sarah and she loves you guys."

"Hi Sarah," we all said together again and waved at the camera.

"Wanna race?" the driver asked, pointing in front of him at the lights and the long open straight ahead of it.

"Yeah! Show us what this baby can do!" Joe added, tapping my shoulder excitedly.

"Okay," I said, giggling at it all. It's been a while since I've had such carefree fun.

"Birthday present?" the driver asked, looking at the car and I nodded. "Automatic or manual?"

"Manual," I said excitedly. "I wanted a proper car." I winked and looked at the light. "Ready?"

"Hell yeah!" the brothers and the teenagers in the other car yelled. I dropped my hand to the gears and shifted into first before feeling if Nick's seatbelt was on, which it was. Good.

The light turned green and the tyres of my car screamed as I hit the gas before we shot away. I shifted to second, then third effortlessly as we sped up. We were already far ahead of the other car when I switched gears again and the brothers cheered.

"Woohoo! A girl that can drive!" Joe said, impressed. "Marry me Miley!"

We all laughed at that as I stopped next the road and made a U-turn. Joe always made jokes like that. I think mostly to piss Nick off. When we passed the other car again, I waved at them and the brothers all stood up and cheered, making me crack up. That video would definitely be on Youtube by tonight.

Smiling slyly, I quickly pressed the brakes a bit. "Seatbelt check!" Joe and Kevin fell forward, Joe onto Nick's lap and Kevin down between the front and back seat. Nick and I high fived each other, laughing. Joe put his arms around Nick's neck and started rubbing his cheek and smelling his hair mock romantically.

Nick screamed and I had to slow down and rub the tears from my eyes at the boys' antics. This was what I missed. Goofing off with the boys like this.

When we reached home and parked the car again, I thanked God that Dad wasn't with us. He would've killed me if he saw me driving like that. Nick opened his door and shoved Joe off his lap and onto the grass. "I told you to put on your seatbelts," I said to his and Kevin's dishevelled appearances, but we were laughing all the way. "Now, who wants to drive?" This time, all three were on my lap in a second in an attempt to get in the driver's seat. "Aaaah help!" I cried between giggles as Dad came outside and looked at us with an amused expression.

"Who wants breakfast?" he asked and we looked at each other.

"I love this family!" Kevin exclaimed and we all laughed as we got out of the car and headed inside.

After breakfast, Mandy showed up and I headed upstairs. She looked a little surprised at seeing the boys there, but didn't skip a beat. "Well now," I heard her say. "Haven't seen you guys in ages!" Shaking my head, I walked into my room and looked through my closet.

Next thing I knew, the boys burst in. They grabbed me and picked me up together, Nick's hands under my middle, Joe's under my shoulders and Kevin's under my legs as I burst into laughter. They then jumped onto my bed and yelled, "Welcome, to the Miley and Mandy show!"

And there Mandy was with the video camera, recording it all as they started jumping up and down on the bed with me still in their arms. "Aah you're gonna drop me!" I screamed.

I regretted my words the second Joe said, "Good idea, catch Nick!" And with that, they threw me up into the air, and Nick loyally caught me in his arms. He then proceeded to remove the hand that was under my back and grabbed my legs.

"You guys suck," I declared as I hung upside down with my arms crossed.

"Is not!" Joe said and did a handstand next to me so he was at my level. "You know you love us Miley." But the bed's soft surface wasn't ideal for a handstand and he fell over.

"Let's try something," Nick said and put my knees over his shoulders. "I'm gonna let go," he declared and I looked up at him.

"You're crazy."

"I know. Hold on." He slowly let go of my thighs and I kept my knees bent, hanging from his shoulders, down the front of his body.

I burst out laughing when Kevin looked at us, then at the camera and said, "Kinky." But before I could fall, Nick grabbed my hands and pulled me upright as I screamed at the sudden movement, my legs wrapping around his waist. Our eyes met briefly and I blushed at the position we were in before I dropped my feet back to the bed.

"Okay, I gotta shower so get out," I said in a mock stern voice.

"Aw, do we have to?" Joe asked, giving me puppy dog eyes and I pushed him off the bed, hearing him fall to the floor with a thump.

"Yes."

"Did she say shower?" Nick asked and he and Kevin proceeded to pretend to stare at me with their mouths hanging open. Joe looked into the camera and muttered, "Spoilsport," before grabbing his brothers and pulling them out the door. A laughing Mandy followed after them with the camera.

Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!:)


	4. Chapter 4

Nick POV

I had to admit that I haven't had this much fun in ages. Even though I did feel a little guilty for hanging with my ex without Selena, my new kind-of-girlfriend, I couldn't stop smiling all day. I was standing next to the pool with Miley, Mandy and Joe. Some of the other guests included Zac, Vanessa, Ashley, Corbin, Cody, Demi and Jesse (Mcartney).

Even Justin Gaston was there. At first I was uncomfortable, but then I saw that he and Miley were really just good friends, despite what the rumours said. And I had to admit that Justin was a really good guy. I wanted to kick myself for all those times my blood simmered at the mere sight of him and Miley in the papers. There really was nothing going on between them.

Billy had taken over the Miley and Mandy show camera and declared he would be the cameraman for the day.

"Hey Miley," he said and we looked at him. "How does it feel to be seventeen?"

"Umm..." Miley looked around and her eyes fell on Joe. In a quick movement, she pushed him and he fell into the pool. "That good," she said to the camera, laughing.

"Oh, you're going down," Joe declared when he resurfaced and Miley took off. Joe was quick though and ran after her. He jumped right over the table she was hiding behind, grabbed her around the waist and picked her up. He then ran over to the pool and jumped in with her as she screamed.

"Still good?" Billy asked when she came up spluttering, her long hair sticking to her neck and back as we all laughed at her.

But she smiled and nodded. She then pulled her wet shirt over her head and took her shorts off under the water, seeing as she was wearing a bikini underneath. When she climbed out at the stairs, I had to gulp to get the lump down my throat. The small bikini left her stomach and thighs completely bare and I couldn't help but stare. The image brought another one to my mind from when we were still together, but I pushed it away and cleared my throat. Turning around, I found the camera right in my face.

"Enjoying the view?" Billy asked and all I could think was 'Busted!' But he started laughing and slapped me on the back. "Just kidding. In you go." He then pushed me into the pool. I welcomed the cold water on my suddenly warm skin. When I came up, he was laughing hysterically and declared, "Can't push me in, I've got the camera. Ha!"

There was a moment of silence, then Miley called, "Mandy get the camera!" and ran after him. I took off my shirt as me, Joe, Kevin, and Zac followed after them, ready to get revenge.

A bit later, we were sitting on the grass, still in our swimsuits, a guitar in Miley's hands and another in Kevin's. We were making up a song as we went, with the weirdest lyrics in the world I might add. Kyle and Chris Massey were there too and they provided a beat for us. Well, they did the best they could through our laughter.

Miley's voice was just as beautiful as ever, even though she was singing through tears of laughter. A cap was on her head, kind of hiding her face from me, but her bikini gave me plenty of opportunity to enjoy her body. I could remember my hands on her skin... I snapped myself out of it for what felt like the millionth time today and got up to join Billy at the barbeque.

"Need any help?" I asked.

"Yeah, could you pass me the sauce please?" I did as he asked and watched as he spread it over the meat. He then smiled over at me. "It's good to have you guys around again."

"Likewise." I looked over at Miley and smiled at her giggles.

"Stare much?" Billy asked and I was busted for the second time that day.

"Umm, no I..."

He laughed again and ruffled my hair. "Don't worry bud. I know how you feel about her."

My eyes snapped to his face before I looked down at the meat again. "I don't know what you mean," I said unconvincingly and cringed at how pathetic I sounded.

Billy rolled his eyes at me and put a hand on my shoulder. "You know what I mean. Look, I don't know what happened between you two, but how bad could it have been?"

I swallowed. "Pretty bad." You might think it's weird that I'm having this talk with Miley's dad, but me and the guys have always gotten on very well with her family and Billy and Tish were like our second parents. "But that doesn't matter now. I just want to be her friend again."

He smiled and I returned it. "Good man. Now watch the meat while I go find the wife." He winked at me when I took the tongs and took off inside.

"What you doing?" I heard and found Miley standing next to me.

"Watching the meat." I smiled over at her and decided it was time we have a little talk. Besides, who knew when we'd be alone again. "We gotta talk."

"Umm, okay." Her carefree expression suddenly turned nervous and I sent her an encouraging smile before turning the meat on the fire.

"Look, I know things didn't end that well between us..."

"Nick, don't..." she started, but I cut her off.

"I'm just saying, that I want us to be friends again." I looked up at her and our eyes met. "Like we used to be."

"Like we used to be?" She looked down and scratched her arm uncomfortably. "Things are different now."

"I know. But I've missed you. I mean, we can still be friends right?" I asked hopefully.

She looked back up at me again and a smile came to her lips. "I would like that."

"Yeah?" I felt a smile of my own appearing.

"Yeah."

I put an arm around her and gave her a little hug. "Good."

"I've missed you too," I heard her say and my smile widened. I saw Billy looking at us from the porch with a grin. He gave me a thumbs up and I returned it.

Then my phone rang and I pulled away from Miley, retrieving it and looking at the caller ID with a frown. 'Selena.' I put it on silent and put it back down.

"Who was that?" Miley asked, but I was sure she could see Selena's name displayed on it as she looked down at my phone.

"No-one important."

Her quizzical eyes left mine when Mandy bounced over with the camera and zoomed in on the food. "Yummy," she said.

Review! I need some reviews before I update. It keeps me going


	5. Chapter 5

Miley POV

"Hey Miley!" I heard from my position on the grass and saw Joe coming from inside. "Your dad gave us champagne!" I cracked up at his excited expression. Why we were still outside was beyond me. It was getting late and most of the guests had left already, but then again, it was still warm and the light from the pool was pretty.

Kevin looked around, counting me, Nick, Mandy, Joe, Zac, Vanessa, Ashley, Justin and himself. "Not much for nine people. Your dad's a smart man."

I nodded. Like my dad would give us more. Not that I wanted more. My little experience with alcohol wasn't a pleasant one.

"No dumb dumb," Joe said with a roll of his eyes as he pushed Nick closer to me so he could sit down. "We're gonna play 'I've never.'"

"Umm, I don't think I'm gonna..." I started.

"Ooo does little Miley have something to hide?" he cut me off and proceeded to make chicken sounds, the others laughing at his antics.

"Fine!" I declared and started wondering what I've gotten myself into.

"Okay, everyone knows how it works right? Someone says they've never done something, and if you have done it, you take a drink, and I mean none of those baby sips." When we all nodded, he went on. "Okay, let's start with something easy." He thought for a moment, then said, "I've never kissed a guy before."

We all laughed and Mandy, Vanessa, Ashley and I each took a sip. Vanessa's turn.

"I've never..." she thought for a moment, then turned evil eyes on me. "...been on the 100 sexiest people in Hollywood list."

The others laughed and Zac held the bottle out to me, the others giving wolf whistles as I blushed and took a sip. I definitely didn't see myself as a sex symbol, but oh well. It was then his turn and he tapped his chin for a moment before a grin very similar to Vanessa's lit up his face. Oh no.

"I've never been on the Forbes top 20 richest celebrities list."

"Oh come on guys, this is unfair!" I whined while the others laughed and the bottle was passed my way again. "You guys are so meant for each other," I added sarcastically to Zac and Vanessa, who innocently shrugged their shoulders.

"I've never seen someone that unhappy with being rich," Justin joked while I took another sip. In the last two rounds I was the only one to drink, which sucked, but it was still fun.

Now it was Nick's turn and he wracked his brain for a moment before saying, "Umm, I've never streaked before." Justin, Zac and, to our surprise, Mandy, each took a sip.

"Mandy!" I pretended to scold her while the rest of us laughed.

My turn. "Okay, umm...I've never been in a musical." I grinned evilly as Zac, Vanessa and Ashley had to drink. Ha!

"Okay, enough with the easy ones," Kevin declared when it was his turn. "I've never seen a guy naked, not including myself, family and TV etcetera." He looked at Mandy, Vanessa, Ashley and I with a comically curious face and I blushed a little. Shit.

Mandy, Ashley and Vanessa took a sip, to cheers from the guys, and Mandy was about to take her turn when I surprised everyone and took a sip too. I could tell that was the last thing they expected from me.

"Miley!" This time it was Mandy's turn to scold me while Joe made catcalls. She kept looking at me with amusement and a 'you better tell me later' look on her face as she took her turn. "Okay, payback. I've never seen a girl naked before, not including myself, family and so on." Oh God, I thought.

Kevin took a sip and said, "A fan flashed me." Zac and Justin also took a sip each.

Nick took a deep breath and grabbed the bottle, taking a large gulp to finish it all. His brothers' mouths fell open.

"Who?!" they said in unison, but he shook his head.

"Sorry guys, champagne's done, no more questions." Smart boy.

There was a moment of silence as everyone looked at Nick, then at me, and back again. Joe then grabbed the empty bottle and shoved it in the pool to fill it up before holding it out to Nick as he said, "I've never seen Miley naked."

"Nice try Joe," Nick declared smoothly and I let go of the breath I was holding. "Not gonna work."

"Oh come on guys," the guys whined in unison while the girls looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"What?" we countered innocently.

When they kept looking at us with squinted, daring eyes, I got up, ran over to the pool and dived in. "Last one in's a Joe!" I called.

"Hey!" Joe called as everyone scrambled to get into the pool.

**Review and I'll update! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! You have no idea how much I apprecite it! :)**

Nick POV

One week later

Our parents and Frankie were away for a few days, so obviously, we decided to have a little get together at our place. Heh. We only invited people we considered close friends, which turned out to be quite a lot of people, seeing as everyone brought a friend or girlfriend or so.

I was standing outside on the balcony with Selena when my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Nick, it's Miley," came the angelic voice.

"Hey." I smiled softly.

"We're outside."

"Okay, I'll open up and you can park in front."

"Who's that?" Selena asked when I snapped my phone shut and hurried inside.

I didn't answer her and pressed the button for the gate to open before running downstairs to the front door. Miley drove up in her Mercedes and parked among the cars with Mandy next to her.

"Hey!" I called when I reached them and gave Miley a bone-crushing hug, picking her up and twirling her around, ignoring the fact that Selena would be able to see us from the balcony.

"Hey yourself," she said with a smile that made me melt.

"I'm glad you guys could come," I went on and gave Mandy a hug too.

"Yeah well, my parents think I'm sleeping at Mandy's." She winked. "You know, the usual."

I laughed, remembering them having to do that a few times to come out with us back in the day. "Good. Come on, I'll get you something to drink."

As soon as we stepped through the door, the other people turned to stare at Miley, the guys giving her the once over. But they soon stopped at my death glare. Nobody gets to look at her like that but me. Wait, what am I thinking?!

"Okay," I started when we reached the kitchen. "Umm, someone threw vodka into the punch, so, yeah. But there's some coke and stuff in the fridge."

"I'll have a coke," Miley said quickly, sending the punch a look that said 'get away from me!' I knew exactly what she meant and got her and Mandy a coke.

"MILEY!" I heard and in came my brothers, squeezing Miley between them while she laughed.

Next thing I knew, Selena was standing next to me, watching the spectacle. "I was starting to wonder where you ran off to," she said in a sugary sweet voice with a hint of accusation.

"Yeah well...this is Mandy," I said to stall a glare from her. She already knew Miley.

"Hey," Mandy said and shook Selena's hand. "Nice to meet you." She could see the annoyed look in Selena's eyes, as well as everyone else in the room, and I could tell that these two wouldn't get along very well.

"Selena!" Miley said when the guys finally let her go and gave her a quick hug, trying to be nice. They knew each other, but they were too different to be friends. I knew Miley was doing it for me, and I loved her for it. "How are you?"

"Better than ever," Selena said in her sugary voice and linked her arm through mine. She's always been very clingy, and it annoyed me most of the time. I was starting to wonder why I was with her. But then again, were we really together? I haven't even kissed her and I always denied it to the press...

Miley was interrupted by one of Joe's friends, who started trying to chat her up, but Joe quickly put an arm around her shoulders. "Back away from my little sister," he warned and I smiled. I could always count on my brothers.

I watched Selena getting her fourth cup of punch in under an hour and frowned a bit. She was either on a mission to get drunk or wanted to show that she could take it. Or she was just clueless...

"That has vodka in it you know," I said and she looked up at me.

"I know," she said before taking a sip. "I need to go to the ladies room." And off she went, sending me a sultry look over her shoulder, but not before stumbling a little.

I looked back to Miley, who was being swarmed by guys again. Joe and Kevin were nowhere in sight and Mandy was talking to someone. Not that I could blame them. Miley is by far the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. It's only human to want her. But it still annoyed me to see them flirting with her like that, so I walked over and grabbed her hand, pulling her behind me to the backyard where there were less people.

"Oh my gosh, listen to this song," she said when we sat down on a low wall over the pool.

It was 'When you look me in the eyes', the one where Miley was singing with us, and I laughed at the realisation. "I have to say, it sounds way better with you than the original." I winked at her and she shoved me.

"You're the light that makes my darkness disappear," she absentmindedly sang along, softly, looking at an invisible spot behind me. "When you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me, everything's alright, when you're right here by my side. When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of Heaven. I find my paradise." She shrugged. "I've always loved this song."

"I know, me too," I nodded.

"Well, you wrote it," she said with a giggle.

"That was beautiful by the way," I added and she looked up at me quizzically.

"What was?"

"You, singing."

"Oh." She shyly looked away again and I found myself unable to take my eyes from her. What she didn't know was that I wrote this song for her, back before we even started dating and were just friends. And like the words, she really has been making my darkness disappear since we became friends again. I really didn't know how I survived without her. "So, you working on anything new?" she asked.

"Yeah, actually. I've been working on it for a few days."

"Really? What's it called?"

I scratched the back of my neck uncomfortably. "Umm, I'm not really sure. But I'm thinking about calling it 'I'm sorry'." Another song for her. I'm so pathetic.

"Oh...Can I hear it sometime?"

I was interrupted by Joe as he bounced over to us. He held his cup of punch out to me. "I've never seen Miley naked," he said and looked at me expectantly. When I gave him an annoyed look, he held the cup out to Miley. "I've never seen Nick naked."

"Joe, stop being an ass," she said and I cracked up. Miley rarely cursed, so when she did, it was hilarious."

"You guys SO had some naked time together," he declared and I rolled my eyes.

"Go away Joe."

"Tell me, or else."

"Or else what?" I asked challengingly.

I regretted saying that when he said, "Or else this," and pushed us. Off the wall we went and into the pool. I came up, looking around for Miley. She was still underwater, so I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up.

"What is it with us and pools?" she said, wiping the water out of her eyes and joining Joe's laughter.

"I'll get you for this," I said to Joe, who gave a little wave and took off inside. A few others also jumped into the pool so Miley and I moved over to sit on the steps of the pool. "You're not wearing your suit underneath this time, are you?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Unfortunately not."

When she shivered, I couldn't stop myself from putting an arm around her. "Come on, I'll lend you something dry to wear."

"It's okay, don't worry about it," she said with a smile, but her teeth chattered together.

"Miles, you're shivering," I stated obviously and sent her a look. "Come on." I got out of the water and held my hand out to her.

She looked at it for a moment, before putting her hand in mine and letting me help her out of the water. A pool of water followed us as we walked into the house. Selena met us halfway with folded arms. Miley looked uncomfortable and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Joe pushed us into the pool," I declared, hating that Selena was making her uncomfortable. "I'm gonna get her something dry to put on."

Selena sent us both a look, then took off towards the punch again. Ugh.

**Pleeeeaaassse review! It really keeps me going and motivated! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again for all the reviews! It makes writing the story so much easier!:)**

Nick POV

I led Miley up the stairs, ignoring the looks people sent us as I headed for my room. Once there, I rummaged through my closet while she stood shivering in the middle of the room, looking at the pictures. I saw her eyes stop on one of us, where she was kissing my cheek, so I quickly changed the subject. I didn't want to admit to her that I never moved that picture. It's always been there, but I guess she would know that anyway. It's not like this was the first time she's been in my room. The last time she stood in this room was over a year ago. That picture was there then, and hasn't moved since.

"This is the smallest pair of pants I could find," I said, holding up a black pair of sweatpants. "And here's one of my hoodies."

"Thanks." She smiled as she took the clothes and looked around the room.

"Oh right," I said stupidly and left the room. I'm such an idiot. I quickly ran down the hall, in search of a clean towel for her hair. After what seemed like forever, I found one, headed for my room again and knocked softly. I really had to go to the bathroom. When I didn't hear anything, I knocked again and called her name. Nothing.

I shrugged. She's probably downstairs already. So I hurried into the empty room and to the joined bathroom, but as soon as I opened the bathroom door, I stopped in my tracks and my heart faltered.

There was Miley, in a green bra and underwear, combing her fingers through her wet hair. She whipped around at the sound and saw me, her eyes widening. "Nick!"

"Shit!" I closed my eyes and turned around, feeling like the biggest dumbass on planet Earth. "I'm so sorry Miley. I thought you left already."

"Nope, still here," she said in a high-pitched voice and I cringed at how stupid I was. Not gonna get that image out of my head!

"Umm, here's a towel for your hair." I held it over my shoulder and felt her take it. "I'll just be...umm...yeah." And I ran out of the bathroom.

"Shit shit shit shit," I muttered as I went into my closet. I absently found a dry pair of pants and put it on before going in search of a shirt, still cursing.

"You okay?" I heard from behind me and looked around to see Miley, looking adorable in my clothes. She was busy rolling the top of the pants over to make it fit tighter and she practically drowned in my hoodie.

"Uh, yeah." I silently groaned at how badly I wanted to hold her and grabbed a random shirt to pull over my head. "Miley, I'm really sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it," she said dismissively. "Besides, it's not like you haven't..." she trailed off and started blushing, but I knew what she was going to say and felt my own cheeks redden.

She moved to scratch her neck, something she always did when she was nervous, but the long sleeves didn't help much and I laughed. "Here, let me help." I started rolling up the sleeves as the door opened to reveal Mandy.

"Oh, umm. Sorry, I just wanted to tell you that your girlfriend passed out on the couch, but I'll just come back later." With that, she slammed the door shut again.

I sighed and continued rolling up the sleeves as Miley watched me. "Why are you with her?" she asked and I shrugged, keeping my eyes on what I was doing.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you Nick," she said and put a hand under my chin to lift my gaze to hers. "And I know when you're unhappy."

I reached up and took her hand, then looked down at it as I held it in mine, refusing to let it go. "I don't know," I finally admitted. "She kept my mind off..." I trailed off.

"Off what?" she prompted and I forced myself to look up into her eyes.

"Off you," I finished truthfully and I saw the surprise in her eyes, but she didn't look away as I lifted a hand and placed it on her cheek. "I couldn't get you off my mind, and no matter what I did, I couldn't forget you. So I thought that maybe a new girlfriend would help."

Her eyes were cutting into mine now. "Did it?"

I shook my head truthfully, and before I could do anything more drastic, I pulled her into a hug. We stood like that for what felt like ages, just holding each other, before I had to make sure Selena's friend could manage to get her into the car.

"Choose a DVD and we'll watch it when I get back," I said to Miley, motioning to the flat screen against the wall and she nodded. "I'll be right back."

Selena was spread over the couch in a very weird position and I was surprised to see that there wasn't any drool hanging from her mouth. I had to laugh a bit though, it was quite a funny sight. Her friend, Melissa, was trying to pick her up, so I helped her, and together we got her outside to the car. After managing to put her in the backseat, I waved and opened the gate as Melissa left. Good riddance.

After getting popcorn and sodas and asking Mandy if she wanted to join us, which she didn't seeing as she was having a deep conversation with one of Kevin's friends, I headed back upstairs to my room. I left the door open to prevent any suspicion and rumours and found Miley sitting on the floor in front of the TV.

She looked up and sent me her billion dollar smile. "Which one?" she asked, holding up two movies for me to choose from, a horror and a comedy.

"Hmm, that one." I pointed at the horror. "I feel like something scary tonight."

"Okay." She reminded me of a little kid as she crawled over to the DVD player in my overly big hoodie and scratched her head in thought. Finding the eject button, she opened it and inserted the DVD. She then proceeded to get up, run to my bed and jump onto it, sitting cross legged against the wall, her tiny feet barely sticking out the bottom of my pants. "Well, you gonna sit down?" she asked with eyebrows raised and I smiled at her. "What?"

"Nothing," I lied as I walked over and sat down next to her.

"Liar," she said, not even looking at me, but with a knowing look on her face as she pressed play on the remote.

Forty-five minutes later, she was half lying half sitting against the wall, a pillow over her face as a scary part came on. She jumped when a woman on the TV screamed, which made me jump as well and the soda in my hand to fall, it's contents spilling onto my shirt. "Oh crap, I'm sorry!" she said and put her hand over her mouth.

"Don't worry about it," I ensured her with a smile and saw her look down at my chest for a second before looking back at the TV when I pulled the wet shirt over my head. I could've sworn she was blushing, but the pillow was right back in front of her face again at the sight of a zombie.

Laughing, I grabbed the pillow and tried to get it away from her, but she wouldn't let go. Instead, she moved with the pillow and it was quite funny to move her around like that. I got it away from her for a second as a zombie burst through a door and she screamed, jumping right onto me.

I cleared my throat and tried to stop my heart from racing at the feeling of her in my lap and her face buried in my chest. "Give my pillow," she mumbled and I couldn't think of anything but to comply. She took it and rolled off my lap, muttering, "You suck," to me in the process.

"No, you suck," I managed to get out.

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"I'll kick your cute butt off this bed."

I had to laugh at that, and a little part of me rejoiced in the fact that she said my butt's cute. Jeez, I'm pathetic. It was good to be with her like this again, and to make sure it was real, I put an arm around her and pulled her against me. When she cuddled into my side, face still hidden in the pillow, I knew it wasn't a dream and smiled to myself.

"You're sticky," she muttered from somewhere in the pillow and I laughed, but she didn't move away.

**Review please! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Miley POV

I woke up to the sun shining onto my face, wondering why I didn't close my blinds. When I tried to turn away from it, I became aware of something on my shoulder, keeping me in place and I lazily opened my eyes.

My heart nearly stopped when I looked down to see Nick's head on my shoulder, his arm around my waist, fingers entangled in mine on my stomach, and his leg draped over mine. The fingers of my other hand were buried in his hair and I came to realise that my hoodie had risen to reveal my midriff, which was touching his bare stomach as he lay against me. Ooookay, awkward.

When I attempted to move again, a soft, "Hmm-mm," came from him and I looked down at him with raised eyebrows. He slowly opened one of his eyes to a slit and looked up at me before letting it fall closed again. A moment later, both eyes flew open and he stared up at me in shock. "Miley?" he said groggily and I nodded, feeling an amused smile cross my lips.

"If you drooled on me, I'll kill you," I warned.

He lifted his head to look at my shirt before dropping back to my shoulder again, muttering, "Nope, no drool," sleepily.

"Niiiick," I whined, trying to move, but he kept me firmly in place.

"Stop moving, trying to sleep," was his muffled reply and I rolled my eyes.

"So am I, but your fat head is squishing me." He didn't move, so I removed my hand from his hair and tried to detangle our fingers, but he held fast. "Ya know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're coming onto me," I tried.

"Mm-hmm," was all he said and I sighed. With some effort, I pushed against him and he rolled over, but took me with him. So I found myself right on top of him, but he didn't even seem to notice. Is he...sleeping again?

"Nick?" Nothing. "Nick, wake up." I shoved him and he gave a little noise of protest. So I pushed him again and we rolled off the bed and onto the carpet with a thump. "Ouch!" I whined when I found him on top of me this time.

"Shit, are you okay?" he asked, finally awake. I opened my eyes to see him looking down at me in concern.

"You're fat," I mumbled and reached up to rub my head.

"Not as fat as you." It took a moment for me to realise what he had said and my eyes widened.

"You didn't," I warned, sending him a glare.

"I did." And with that, he jumped off me and headed out the door. I ran after him, intent on revenge as he bolted down the stairs. He hit a dead end in the living room and I jumped him. We tumbled onto a soft couch in a heap of arms and legs, but I managed to pin him beneath me as I straddled him.

"Payback!" And I started tickling him. "Ha! You thought I forgot how ticklish you are? Well think again!" But I obviously forgot how strong he was, and between laughs, he managed to push me onto my back and I found him between my legs in quite an intimate position if you ask me.

He obviously noticed it too and got off me, picking me up under one arm. How he managed to do that is beyond me, but there I was, held against him in the air by one arm. He used the other hand to grab my wrists to stop my flailing and carried me across the room.

"Mandy!" I yelled when I saw her lying on another couch with her camera in hand and a large smile on her face. "Put that away and help me out here!"

"You're on your own!" She proceeded to follow us down the hall, but I managed to get a hand loose and smacked Nick's arm. That only caused him to throw me over his shoulder and I ended up hanging upside down, once again. But this time, I found his butt right up close and started laughing hysterically.

I somehow managed to push myself upright and found myself quite high up, seeing as his arm was holding me under my butt, which was level with his shoulder. "Wow, this is high up," I observed before looking down at Nick again. "Are you planning on putting me down in the near future?"

"Nope." He started up the stairs and I started wiggling again.

"Come on Mandy," I pouted at her, but she just laughed. "You know I'll get you for this later."

"We'll see."

Next thing I knew, he opened the door to Joe's room and walked through, the latter lifting his head from his pillow to look at us. "Present for you bro," Nick said and proceeded to dump me on the bed.

"Aw, my very own Miley? You shouldn't have." Joe then put his arms around me and pulled me down next to him.

"Okay, this is just creepy," I announced and tried to get away, but Joe grabbed my wrists and held me down.

"Get her Nick," he said and Nick jumped on the bed and sat on my legs, pinning me down.

"Don't," I warned, knowing well what they were going to do, but to no avail. Nick dug his fingers into my sides and I screamed. "Stop! I'll kill you!" But that was all I could get out as uncontrollable laughter overcame me. I struggled, but I couldn't get free and tears of laughter filled my eyes. "Please! I'm begging you!"

Nick paused for a moment to look at Joe while I tried to regain my breath. "What do you think Joe? Should we let her go?"

"I don't know, what do you say Miles? Should we let you go?"

"Yes!"

"Now why should we do that?" Nick teased me and I sent daggers at him with my eyes.

"Because if you don't, I..." I thought for a moment. "...I won't let you drive my car." Joe instantly let go of my wrists and I looked up at Nick expectantly. "You can get off me now."

"Fine, spoilsport." He got off me and I jumped up off the bed. I then crossed my arms over my chest and slowly walked towards Mandy, giving her a menacing look.

"You asked for it," I said and she took the hint, turned around and fled with me hot on her heels.


	9. Chapter 9

Nick POV

Two weeks later

I couldn't get Miley off my mind. It was like she was permanently tatooed on my brain. The way her eyes shone with genuine concern as she asked me about Selena. The feeling of waking up with her in my arms. Her body as I walked in on her in her underwear... God! All I wanted to do was take her in my arms and run away to a place that the world will never find us. My thoughts weren't helping me much in the current situation...

We were on the Ellen Degeneres show and the interview had been going on for about fifteen minutes when she turned to me and asked a really unexpected question.

"So Nick, it's time for me to ask the question we've all been dying to know. Are you and Miley Cyrus back together?"

"Sorry?" My mind hit a blank at the surprise the question brought me, but then again, I should've expected it. I broke up with Selena last night, and I was quite lucky that the media hasn't found out yet.

Ellen laughed and I wanted to panic. It was getting harder and harder to hide my re-emerging feelings for Miley and the last thing I needed right now was to get busted on TV. And she would be watching! But I schooled my expression into a neutral one and took out my acting skills.

"Take a look at this," Ellen said and turned to the screen behind her. We turned with her and I saw a clip of us hugging intimately at the AMA. "We would all love to know."

I scratched the back of my neck in thought and ignored Joe and Kevin's amused expressions at my discomfort.

"It was her birthday," I defended. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't wish her a happy birthday?"

"A bad one," she admitted, but didn't skip a beat. "Then there's the clips from the Miley and Mandy show..." The screen showed me holding Miley upside down with Joe trying to do the handstand, Kevin's "kinky" comment and me pulling her up with her legs wrapping around my waist. The audience gave wolf whistles, but I did my best to keep my neutral expression as the clip switched to the one where she tackled me into the couch, then me between her legs and picking her up. Then where I was sitting on her, tickling her while Joe held her wrists. "Then there's a few pictures..." There was one of us in the pool with my arm around her, one of me holding my hand out to her, then one where I was holding her hand and leading her up the stairs. "And my personal favourite!" Ellen went on and a picture of Miley and I, asleep on my bed, appeared. Yes, you guessed it. Some idiot wanting a bit of cash was at our party and took these pictures then sold it. And the crowd started whistling and cheering again.

The picture showed my head on her shoulder, arm around her waist with our fingers interlaced on her stomach, my leg over hers and her hand in my hair. I couldn't deny that it was us, seeing as we were both facing the camera and it was unmistakeable. The worst part was the fact that the hoodie of mine that she was wearing had risen up to display her midriff and a hint of the top of her panties showed above the overly large sweatpants while I was shirtless. I had to admit that it looked damn intimate and couldn't blame anyone for asking these questions. And I mentally smacked myself for leaving my bedroom door open, giving the idiot with the camera this opportunity.

Joe gave a snort of laughter, not being able to hold it in anymore, so I elbowed him in the ribs without taking my eyes off Ellen. "No, we're not back together."

"Really? Because it certainly looks like it." The crowd laughed at her comment and I forced a chuckle.

"Really." I chose my words carefully. "We both went through some rough patches, but we finally managed to get to a really comfortable friendship again."

"And the picture?" she prompted.

"We were watching a movie and fell asleep," I said simply. "Really," I added when she raised her eyebrows at me disbelievingly.

"So, just friends?"

"Yeah."

"Not even friends with benefits?" The crowd burst into laughter and I felt a blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"No, just friends."

**Sorry about the short chapter. But not to worry, I'll be updating again as soon as I can. And another thing you dont have to worry about: This won't turn into one of those many unfinished stories we find here. When I start something, I always finish it. So keep checking for updates! There will always be one! I promise :)**

**Pllleeeeaaasse review! Writing a story's no fun without knowing that people appreciate it and want more**


	10. Chapter 10

1 week later

Miley POV

Finally! I was getting a week off! I haven't had time off in what felt like forever! And having time off in LA isn't exactly like having time off, so I was off to Tennessee. And guess who was coming with me… Mandy, Nick, Joe and Kevin!

They were also given some time off while some editing was being done to their album, so Mandy suggested the idea to me that they come with. After all, they also needed a little break.

So here we were, stepping out of my cousin's car (who had picked us up from the airport) and looking up at the large house. I immediately felt at home. Like a large weight have been lifted from my shoulders and I was allowed to be a kid again.

"Come on guys!" I cried, not being able to hold my excitement anymore. The boys were nice enough to carry our bags for us, so I sprinted to the front door and fiddled with the keys until I found the right one, inserting it into the lock. "Just hang on a second," I instructed to the others as the door clicked open and a beeping sound was heard. In no time, I had deactivated the alarm and turned a smiling face to my friends. "Welcome home guys!"

Nick POV

I couldn't help but smile at Miley's unrivalled excitement as she started showing us around. I've been here once before, a long time ago, so I didn't really need it, but it was still nice. I looked around at the pictures lining the walls and shelves, photos from years ago, when things were less complicated. A particular one of a young, toothless Miley with her dog made me chuckle. The sun was shining into the house, creating a warm, homey glow, and I could picture Miley running around as a kid with her brothers and sisters.

Before we did anything else, we had to sort out the sleeping arrangements. Miley led us up the stairs and into a big hallway.

"I sleep in my room, and my parents' bedroom at the end there is off limits," she declared. "But take your pick of any of the others."

"Dibs on Brandi's room!" Mandy called out instantly and scampered off towards the room.

In the end, I was in Braison's room, Joe in Trace's and Kevin in one of the spare rooms. We all followed after Miley as she gave us a tour of the enormous house, with us trying to remember it all as she pointed out the bathrooms, study/library, music room, living room, kitchen…

"And last but not least…" she continued, unlocking two large double doors, and pushing them open. "The backyard."

"You call this a backyard?" I couldn't help but ask as we stared out over the acres of green land stretching out in front of us and disappearing on the horizon. She had told me about her home here a few times while we were dating, but the stories didn't compare at all. There were stables for horses a little distance away and I could see some of them grazing a bit further off. A tyre swing hung from a tree right next to the house and I could see a tree house up in its thick branches.

Miley immediately ran over to the tyre swing and jumped onto it, wrapping her legs around the rope as it swung back and forth, a breathtaking smile on her beautiful face. She hung back and let her fingers brush against the soft grass as the swing moved to and fro, her hair slightly blowing out behind her. I could see her transform into a little five year old girl in my mind, giggling as she played and ran around her childhood home. The thought was absolutely beautiful.

"Can we go see the horses?" Mandy asked excitedly.

Miley broke into a wide grin and got off the tyre, practically jumping up and down. "Definitely! Come on!" She grabbed Mandy's hand and linked her arm through mine, pulling along towards the wooden stables at the end of the large stretch of neatly cut grass. "We have definitely got to go riding tomorrow."

Miley POV

Nick instantly stiffened at my words and I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye.

"What's up with you?" I couldn't help but ask and he just shrugged.

"Nothing." He raised a hand and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I'm just not…particularly fond of horses." Joe snorted at this and Nick sent him a death glare.

"Understatement of the year," he commented and my curiosity doubled.

"What? Why not?" I probed.

Nick groaned. "It's nothing." This time Joe started laughing out loud. Even Kevin chuckled softly. Nick just rolled his eyes and sighed. "I guess you could say I had a bit of a bad experience with horses," he admitted sheepishly.

"What happened?" Mandy asked, an amused smile starting to form on her lips in expectation. Joe jumped at the chance to humiliate his brother…

"Well," he started, sending Nick an evil grin. "We went to this farm with our parents once. We've never been to one at that point. And the horses were obviously the most exciting. So anyway, Nick, being the not so smart one, climbed through the wooden fence to get closer to one of the foals. He obviously didn't see the mother standing nearby." He snorted again and I heard Nick sigh in embarrassment as he waited for Joe to continue the story. "So, next thing we knew, Nick was sprinting across the field with this huge horse on his heels, screaming his head off."

Kevin and Joe simultaneously dissolved into a useless pile of laughter at the memory, hanging onto each other for support. Nick's cheeks were the shade of a tomato and Mandy covered her mouth to keep from laughing. I, on the other hand, felt sorry for him.

"How old were you?" I asked, giving his arm a small squeeze.

"Five or six."

"Aww…" I put an arm around his waist in a one-armed hug. "That must have been terrifying." A horse could be a damn scary thing if you were unfamiliar with it, and the fact that he was so young when it happened just made me understand his fear even more.

"Yeah, well…" He shrugged again, obviously embarrassed as he looked out in front of him as we walked.

"But that shouldn't keep you from ever trying to ride. It's the most amazing thing on the planet."

He shuddered. "I doubt it."

I stopped and turned to face him, waiting for him to look at me. "Tell you what, you can ride with me tomorrow."

"I don't know about that Miles," he said softly, and the way he wasn't even trying to hide his anxiety made my heart melt. It wasn't often that you saw Nick Jonas scared or vulnerable.

I put a comforting hand on his shoulder and sent him a small smile of encouragement. "You'll be fine. We'll take it slow. Baby steps. Besides…" My smile dropped into a more serious expression. "I'll be right there with you. You know I'll never let anything happen to you."

His lips twitched a little at the corners and his expression softened as he looked at me for a minute, seeming to think it over. "Okay," he finally said, giving up. I felt a huge smile spread across my lips.

"Yay!" I threw my arms around him in a hug, but stepped back quickly with a blush at the realization that being that close to Nick was not a good idea.

I looked around to see the others already at the stables waiting for us, so we quickly hurried over to them and I led them inside. Some of the other horses were out in the field, but I was mostly looking through the stalls for one in particular. I spotted him immediately and ran over to throw my arms around Buddy.

Buddy was an extremely large, pitch black stallion, and I could understand why anyone would find him intimidating, but he was honestly the gentlest giant I've ever seen. He nudged me with his head and I giggled, kissing his nose as he looked at me with those warm black eyes.

"I missed you Buddy," I murmured against him and he nuzzled my cheek with his lips. I was about to introduce the others to him when I saw how far back Nick was standing. His eyes were wide and his usually tanned skin suddenly looked a little pale as he stood with his back against the wall. Aww. I walked over to him and took his hand in mine, ignoring the electricity that shot through my fingertips at the contact. "Don't be scared," I said softly, not wanting to scare him more. "Come on." I tugged lightly on his hand and he took small steps forward, barely breathing. The others had moved on to look at the other horses and I was glad that his brothers weren't there to make fun of him now.

"This is Buddy," I introduced when we came to a standstill in front of his stall. He was watching us patiently, Nick leaning back noticeably. "Don't be scared Nicky. Buddy might lick you to death, but that's as close as he'd ever come to harming to anyone."

"Mmhmm," Nick mumbled, clearly not convinced.

"Here…" I lifted his hand that was still in mine up, towards Buddy's face. My horse lowered his head towards our hands, waiting for the attention, but also freaking Nick out a bit. I ignored Nick's jump of fright and slowly put his hand, palm down, on Buddy's cheek, covering his hand with my own. "See, nothing to worry about." Buddy pushed his head against our palms and snorted while I giggled. "He likes you."

"How do you know?" Nick asked. His eyes were fixed on Joey, but some of the fear had left his eyes, replaced with what I could've sworn was wonder. When he glanced at me again, I sent him a soft smile.

"I just do."

**Hope you enjoyed! And sorry for the long wait. I've been quite busy these last few days. Please review! The story will only get better from here :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I took so long to update. I lost a friend to a blood clot on Tuesday, so things have been kinda hard:'( But here's the update…**

Nick POV

After spending about an hour outside, just sitting on the grass talking, swinging around on the tyre swing and climbing up to the little tree house, we decided to head inside to find some food.

"Okidokey, let's see here," Miley said, opening the freezer and sticking her head inside. There was nothing. "I don't really know why I even looked," she laughed.

"This is so exciting!" Joe exclaimed. "It's like we're college students with no food! Awesome!" The rest of us just laughed at his little dream of normality.

"Yeah, college students with billions of dollars at their disposal," Mandy said with a sarcastic smile at the four of us.

"No, that's Miley," he said in a matter of fact way. "We're just millionaires. And we have to split ours in three." Miley just rolled her eyes and decided to ignore him. Typically Miley. She was one of the most humble people I've ever met. The last thing she would ever want to talk about was the fact that she was one of the youngest billionaires on the planet.

"Well, we can go shopping tomorrow," she declared, changing the subject. "Who's up for pizza?"

This got everyone's attention and Miley took out her phone to order. About twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang throughout the house and we all cheered in excitement. We were starving at this point.

Joe and I followed Miley to the door, where she opened it to reveal a teenage guy with five large pizzas balanced on one arm and two large bottles of soda clutched against his side with the other. The poor guy was completely overloaded.

"Jeremy?" Miley asked, surprising us as she squinted her eyes at the guy.

When he looked up and saw us, his mouth dropped open and one of the bottles dropped from his arm to the doorstep. He was about to lose control of the pizzas so I quickly took it from him as he kept staring at Miley.

"Miley?" he asked as he picked up the fallen soda, looking apologetic. "What are you doing here?" He glanced at me and Joe, obviously shell shocked to see the three of us in Tennessee, together.

"How are you?" Miley asked with a smile, not skipping a beat and pretending not to notice the way he was staring at her.

"Oh…uh…I'm good." He glanced at us again.

"Oh, sorry, this is Nick and Joe," she introduced before turning to us. "Guys, this is Jeremy. I went to school with him before I came to LA." She turned back to Jeremy. "So what have you been doing?"

"Umm…" He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Just going to school and stuff. I'm delivering pizza to make some extra money for college, not that it's getting me very far." He laughed uncomfortably and I glanced at Miley to see her instantly feeling bad for him. That was just the way she was. She felt guilty all the time for having so much while others were struggling to get by.

"That's cool," she said, hiding how bad she felt. "How is school? I've thought about going back a few times to say hi to some people."

"Oh ya know, school's school." He shrugged. For some reason he couldn't really look her in the eye. "Umm, that'll be $20." (A/N: Sorry if that's too much or too little, I have no idea how American currency works. I'm from the other side of the planet haha)

"Right." She scratched around in her pocket and produced a 100 dollar bill. "There you go. Keep the change."

His eyes widened. "No, you don't have to do that…" he started, but Miley cut him off.

"Nonsense Jeremy. Thanks for the pizza. I'll see you around okay?" She gave him a look that said he shouldn't argue.

"Okay," he said, giving up. "Bye Miley."

She smiled. "Bye Jeremy." She took the sodas from him while Joe and I also greeted him, then shut the door. "Weird…" she declared as she headed for the living room where Mandy and Kevin were watching TV.

"Weird?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

She shrugged and laughed a little. "Jeremy was one of those guys that bullied everyone else. He was one of the many that told me that I was worthless and wouldn't amount to anything." I felt my blood boiling, thinking about anyone hurting Miley's feelings. "But anyone can change," she went on, probably knowing what I was thinking as she sent me a look. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

"You're amazing," I declared and smiled at her, which made her blush a little. Not many people in her position would be able to be so nice. After all, she had every right in the world to throw it all in his face, but she didn't.

Nick POV

The next morning

I wasn't prepared for the racket that greeted me as my door slammed open and Miley and Mandy bombarded in. I cracked one eye open to see Mandy with her video camera and groaned.

"Wakey wakey Nick!" Miley exclaimed and I pulled another pillow over my head. She just grabbed it and threw it to the floor. "Come on! Get up! We have to get some food!"

"Two more hours," I mumbled, keeping my eyes closed to try and tune them out. I liked my sleep. Mandy grabbed my blanket and tugged it off me before I had the chance to stop her, leaving me in no more than a pair of black sweatpants. Trying to ignore the sudden chill, I rolled over, trying to go back to sleep.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I heard Mandy ask and a responding giggle from Miley.

"Way ahead of you," she said and I heard footsteps moving towards my bathroom. What in the world were they up to? When I heard their giggles leaving the bathroom again, I couldn't help the curiosity and opened my eyes to slits to see Miley holding a bucket of water, Mandy with her camera pointed at me.

Before I had a chance to do anything, the water rained down on me with an almighty splash. My eyes shot open wide and I sat up, gasping at the cold, water dripping from my hair. My eyes fell on the laughing figures of Miley and Mandy. Their laughter stopped almost instantly at the look on my face.

"You guys are so dead," I muttered, trying to keep the smile from my face. I had to admit that it was kind of funny, but I was definitely not going to let them know about that.

"Runaway!" Miley exclaimed and dropped the bucket, her and Mandy ready to hightail it out of there, but I was faster. I jumped off the bed towards them. Mandy managed to step out of the way, but I grabbed Miley's ankle and she fell screaming to the floor. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" she tried as I pinned her down.

I got up and grabbed her around the waist, holding her up against me as she tried to push away from me, but to no avail. I started towards the bathroom and when she caught on to what I was going to do, her eyes widened.

"Nononononononononono!" she cried, arms flailing. "Please Nick! Don't!"

"You should've thought about that before you soaked me Miles," I declared. She grabbed hold of the door panes of the bathroom, but with a heave from me, her fingers slipped. "Payback time."

Holding her with one arm, I used my free hand to turn on the cold water in the overly-large shower. She tried to get loose, but I just stepped into the shower until the water rained down on her head.

"Cold!" she cried. I was holding her around the waist, so some of it splashed onto my chest, but I didn't care. Revenge was sweet. But when she used all her strength and weight and lunged backwards, she managed to pull me in under the freezing water. This time it was her turn to laugh in revenge.

I was still glaring at her when she stepped on a bar of soap and her foot shot out from under her. She fell back and I lost my footing. We tumbled to the tiled floor of the large shower and ended up with her on top of me.

"Ouch," I muttered from my position under her on the hard floor. My arms were still wrapped around her waist and I heard her giggle softly, dropping her forehead to my chest in amusement. I couldn't help but smile at that. Her laugh always made my heart leap.

I lifted my head to look at her, blinking the water out of my eyes. It seems this plan had completely backfired on me. But I forgot about that completely when she lifted her head to look at me. My heart nearly stopped at the sight.

Her hair was soaked, some of it sticking to her neck and cheeks. Little watery crystals had collected on her eyelashes as those beautiful blue orbs looked down at me. Drops of water were rolling down her face, from her forehead, over her nose and cheeks, to her soft lips and chin.

Her smile started to vanish a little and I saw her eyes rake over my face. A drop of water fell from her lips onto mine, and how I wish there was no distance between our lips for that drop to fall. I registered the feeling of my palms on bare skin where her shirt had risen up at the back during the fall. It nearly drove me crazy, and all I wanted to do was kiss her…

We heard a giggle and both looked to the doorway to see Mandy standing there with her camera, capturing it all. Ugh, completely forgot about her! How embarrassing! We both narrowed our eyes at her and she took that as her moment to make a run for it.

Reluctantly, I let go of Miley and we scrambled to our feet. We shot out of the shower after Mandy. We found her downstairs with Kevin and Joe, her camera still pointed at us as we slid to a stop across the smooth floor.

"Did we miss something?" Kevin asked while Joe raised his eyebrows at us with a grin. I had to admit that we must've looked kind of strange. I was soaked and bare-chested in my sweatpants while Miley stood dripping next to me in a pair of cotton pyjama shorts and tank top. I tried not to look at the way her clothes clung to her and sent an innocent shrug at my brothers while Mandy burst into laughter.

**Please review! I won't update without reviews :)**** Teehee**


	12. Chapter 12

Miley POV

We all walked out of the front door and to the garage. I opened it to reveal a black Porsche. It was my dad's and he had to leave it here a few weeks back when he visited, but had to fly back to LA on short notice. Needless to say, the boys were more than happy that he did as they walked around it, as boys do, and pointed out all the 'awesomeness.'

Fifteen minutes later, we drove into Nashville. While driving, I pointed out some things to them as we drove past, like my old school, the football field where I spent many days cheerleading, the bleachers where I punched Gary Coleman for making fun of Lesley's hair, the little ice cream parlour that I went to almost everyday with my brothers and sisters…

"Oh, and that's where I got my very first broken bone!" I said excitedly, pointing to a little ditch next to the road as we passed it. "I managed to crash my bike in there and ended up breaking my ankle." I laughed at the memory. "Johnnie Taylor's mom carried me all the way to her house while I was screaming my head off."

The others laughed at the mental picture as we finally reached the grocery store and I parked the car in one of the spots. It was kind of annoying that the only car we had to use was a Porsche. Don't get me wrong, I love this car, but we were trying to keep a low profile and cruising around Nashville in a Porsche wasn't the best way to keep from being recognised.

Fortunately for us, it was still early, so the kids would be at school, which left only adults to raid us, which was less likely. But a few of them did ask for our autographs as we headed to the store. Nevertheless, it was nowhere near as crazy as it got in LA so we were happy. If we were in LA, at least fifteen paparazzi would be following us around like little dogs right now.

Another ten minutes later, found me sitting in a shopping cart, surrounded by copious amounts of junk food with the occasional healthy snack here and there. The inner teenagers in us were definitely coming out. We had everything from pickles and peanut butter to ice cream, microwave popcorn and chocolate.

Nick was pushing the cart, wearing plastic, flowery pink sunglasses that we found in the toys aisle while the rest of us just grabbed random yummy-looking things from the racks and threw it into the cart. A can hit my knee once as it was thrown in and I scolded Mandy, but I was having too much fun to really care. We were like little kids at Disneyland, instead of famous celebrities in a grocery store.

Joe and Kevin were tossing a roll of toilet paper between them, using it as a football, while Mandy was skipping around munching on a chocolate bar as she pointed out useless things to us and did some filming for the Miley and Mandy show: shopping edition.

I was attempting to juggle oranges from my position in the cart, but lost control of one, which bounced off Nick's head and right back into the cart. I couldn't help but laugh through my apology and grabbed the camera from Mandy when she filmed my little stupid moment.

"Shopping cart cam!" I cried excitedly as I held it up in front of me. "Faster Nick!"

He obliged and pushed faster down the isle, heading for a laughing Kevin. A woman suddenly came around the corner and Nick used all his weight to slow down, coming to stop just in front of the middle-aged lady's cart. Her wide eyes became even wider when she saw who we were as we apologised profusely, and in the end, she just asked for an autograph for her daughter and a picture.

Of course, we obliged. I grinned from my position in the pile of food with Nick behind me; Joe and Kevin each put a toilet roll on their head to make us laugh and Mandy stuck her tongue out, true Mandy-style. Ha! If that picture ever ended up on the internet or youtube or wherever, I definitely wanted it to remember this day. I haven't felt so carefree in years!

We only got two more requests for autographs/pictures while inside, one which was from the checkout lady. She looked at us in shock while I argued with the boys over who was going to pay as they loaded the food off me. In the end, they won, because they grabbed the credit card I took from my purse and put Nick's down instead. I couldn't do more than pout, because I was still practically buried under junk food.

"You guys suck," I declared when they handed me back my credit card after paying with Nick's.

"You paid for the pizza Miles," Joe explained. "And we used your private jet… And we're staying in your house…"

"Fine!" I cried as we headed back to the car with the tonnes of grocery bags, but a giggle soon followed. I was having too much fun to pretend to be upset. Besides, we were going horse riding after lunch, which I loved more than almost anything. I stole a glance at Nick as I drove back to the farm, hoping he wouldn't be too scared. I was determined to get him to enjoy it.

My thoughts were soon drowned out as 'Sweet child of mine' came on the radio and Kevin leaned over between the seats to turn the volume up to almost deafening. A second later, we were all belting out the words to the song at the top of our lungs, knowing life didn't get any better than this.

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. Was hoping to get more, but I guess beggers can't be choosers. Anyway, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. Been really busy, but after my next update, they'll be coming in way more frequently. So hang in there! :)**

**Plleeeeeeaaaaaasssee review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the wait. I wanted to post this yesterday, but for some reason I couldn't sign in. Then today I could sign in, but I couldn't submit any documents in my 'document manager.' So I just edited one of my other already saved documents and I hope it works.. And I hope that it doesn't screw up my last chapter! Haha! Anyway, here's the next chapter. It's the longest I've written so far, so enjoy! :) And review!**

Nick POV

My nerves were threatening to overtake me as we walked across the large expanse of lush green grass towards the stables. I glanced at Miley out of the corner of my eye to distract myself. She was all smiles of excitement as she walked along beside me, dressed in a simple pair of jeans, sneakers and cute little pink shirt. Her hair was loose and the soft breeze blew it out behind her a bit. She was honestly the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

As if she could feel my eyes on her, she looked over at me and sent me an encouraging smile. I blushed and looked down. Was I that obvious?

When we reached the stables, we went in to see a large, kind looking greying man feeding the horses. He smiled at us and Miley instantly ran over to hug him.

"Gerald!" she cried happily and the man was ready to accept her hug.

"How you doing Smiley?" he asked kindly, with a thick Southern accent, looking down at her with a fatherly smile. "It's good to see that a big superstar like yourself still has time to come back home every now and then." Miley just giggled and rolled her eyes before turning to us.

"Guys, this is Gerald. He takes care of the farm and the animals while we're gone," she introduced. "Gerald, these are my friends; Mandy, Nick, Joe and Kevin. We all came here for some time off."

"Howdy," he greeted and the rest of us quickly shook his hand. "So, you gonna go riding?" he continued.

Miley practically started jumping up and down. "Yep! I haven't gone riding in forever!"

Gerald just chuckled. "Well, you've actually got a new horse." He scratched his head. "Okay, not really. Old Mr Waters couldn't handle her and was gonna get rid of her, so I took her off his hands. I still have to ask your dad if she can stay though."

"Really?" Miley asked in excitement. "A new horse? Where is she?"

We followed Gerald to a stall where a large white mare stood, clearly agitated as we neared her. Oh crap. I felt my knees practically start shaking. Despite my fear, I instinctively grabbed Miley around the waist and pulled her back when the horse snorted and started moving around uneasily within its stall. She sent me a curious smile and patted my hand on her shoulder reassuringly before she stepped closer to the horse again.

"Her name's Sonia," Gerald explained. "She's a bit of a wild one. But I'm working on calming her down.

"I'll take her for a ride," Miley said with a grin at the horse, wonder in her eyes.

"What?!" I couldn't help but say at her statement. "Miles, are you crazy?"

She laughed and I wish I knew what was so funny. "Don't worry Nick."

I watched as her and Gerald put a saddle on Sonia's back, with some difficulty. My hands were permanently lodged in my hair as I watched the agitated horse. What if it hurt her? But I knew nothing I could say would change Miley's mind. She was stubborn that way.

"Alright then," Gerald said, dusting off his hands as Miley took Sonia's reigns and opened the stall's door. "I'll help the others saddle Buddy, Pookie and Buck while you're gone." He didn't seem the least bit worried.

"What if she gets hurt?" I asked him, stepping close to him so Miley wouldn't hear as she tried to soothe the horse with soft words.

Gerald glanced down at me with a raised eyebrow and put a large hand on my shoulder. "There's no need to worry son. Miley's a very good rider and she's tamed quite a few horses. She'll be fine." He grinned and we walked along behind Miley and the horse at a safe distance as she led it out of the stables and onto the field.

"This is gonna be good," Joe said and rubbed his hands together in anticipation as he watched Miley trying to control Sonia.

"And action," Mandy said with a giggle and pressed record on her camera. They had all decided that they wanted to get my first time on a horse on camera, as a memory, so Mandy brought her camera with. But the last thing I wanted was a video of Miley getting trampled by a horse.

She stopped and held the reigns tightly as she ran a hand down Sonia's cheek, who was getting more and more agitated by the second. Shit shit shit shit…

"One…" I heard Miley count softly as she put one hand on the saddle. "Two…" She raised her foot towards one of the stirrups. "Three!" In the blink of an eye, she had hoisted herself up onto Sonia's back. My heart nearly stopped when the horse whinnied in protest and tossed her head, and my hands found themselves right back in my hair as Sonia stood up on her hind legs, kicking with her front ones in the air. Miley was hanging on and it freaked me out how effortless it looked. She was smiling! What the hell!

"Fuuuuuuuuuck," I mumbled under my breath as I watched her laugh out loud and let go of one hand to wave at us.

"I'll be right back!" she called, then dug her heels into Sonia's sides and shot off down the field at an almighty speed.

"Nervous much?" I heard and looked at Mandy to see her pointing the camera at me with a smirk. I didn't even try to wipe the look of horror from my face at what Miley was doing, because I knew I wouldn't be able to. I just followed after Gerald as he walked back into the stables to saddle the other horses.

He showed me how and made me help him get Buddy ready, assuring me that I'll be fine when he saw how jumpy I was around Miley's giant black horse. And the fact that Miley wasn't back yet made me even more uneasy. I practically had a heart attack when Buddy unsuspectingly nudged me with his nose and Gerald's booming laugh was heard throughout the stables.

Joe and Kevin had dealt with horses before, so they had no trouble saddling up the other two horses, Pookie and Buck. I was wondering why Miley and I would have to go on the biggest horse there, but Joey was her horse, so yeah. Mandy was going to be riding with Joe, seeing as she didn't know much about horse riding either. Except, she wasn't being as much of a wussy as I was.

I was following Gerald and Buddy outside when the sound of hooves hit my ears and I looked up to see Miley coming towards us on Sonia. She stopped in front of us and patted Sonia's neck. I had to admit that the horse didn't look as agitated as before, but still a little uneasy. Miley slid off her back and handed the reigns to Gerald after placing a kiss on Sonia's nose.

"You ready?" she asked, sending me a smile.

"No," I answered truthfully. Lying wasn't gonna help me at all.

She just put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You'll be fine. Trust me."

Her words did make me feel a little better. After all, there was nobody on the planet that I trusted more than Miley. She climbed up onto Buddy easily, then looked down at me expectantly.

"You can do it bro," Kevin said from behind us, on top of Pookie, with Mandy's camera in his hand, getting it all. I kinda felt like a baby taking his first step.

"Come on Kev, put it away," I whined and Miley giggled.

"No way!" Joe said as he and Mandy came up on Buck. "It's a big moment."

I just rolled my eyes and looked back at Miley as she sat on top of Buddy, sending an encouraging smile down at me. "Umm, how do I…" I started, unsure of how to get on, and scared enough to run away, but too stubborn about not looking bad in front of Miley.

"Put your foot in the stirrup," she explained, pointing at it, then holding her hand out to me. "Give me your left hand and take the saddle with your right, and pull yourself up."

"I don't know," I mumbled, looking at Joey warily.

"Don't worry Nicky. Buddy's as gentle as a lamb, he won't do anything."

She was quite convincing, so taking a deep breath, I put my foot in the stirrup, my right hand on the saddle and took her warm hand in my left. With some trouble, I awkwardly managed to scramble up behind Miley. My arms instantly wrapped around her waist when I saw how high up I was. She just giggled and put one of her hands over mine on her stomach. The other was holding the reigns.

"We'll start slowly, okay?" she asked, turning her head to look at me. I just gave a quick nod, holding tight.

Miley eased Buddy into a slow walk. It felt kind of weird, having something moving under me like that, but it was okay. It didn't feel like I was going to fall off or anything. Also, the way Miley's thumb brushed comfortingly over the top of my hand definitely helped.

"Good job Nick!" Joe called and the others cheered. It made me smirk a little at how supportive they were being. But I could always count on my brothers to be there for me. Sure, they made fun of me all the time, but when I needed their support, they were always there. Kevin was walking next to us, capturing it all, probably to show our parents when we got home.

"How's it feel?" he asked.

"Not that bad," I admitted and smiled a little at the camera.

"Ready for a trot?" Miley asked after a moment.

I gulped. "I don't know."

"Let's try it." I held tightly onto her as she urged Buddy into a trot. Now this was quite uncomfortable. I was pretty much bouncing all over the place and my butt was starting to hurt. Miley giggled and coached me on moving right so it would go more smoothly. Still, it wasn't that great. I guess it took practice.

"Ouch," I mumbled from behind her and she squeezed my hand.

"You know, galloping is actually easier," she declared and I stared at the back of her head in disbelief.

"Yeah right."

She laughed. "I'm serious. It's way smoother. Trotting is very bumpy. I'll show you."

Before I could argue, she started galloping. Shit! I was starting to wonder how she could breathe from the way I was clinging to her, when I realised that it actually was smoother. And a little more comfortable.

"See?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah," I admitted. Her hair blew out behind her, so I moved my head to look over her shoulder so it wouldn't tickle my face. It was actually pretty cool. After being afraid for so many years, doing it now made me feel so empowered, like nothing could touch me.

And, Miley's back was pressed tightly against my chest. Not to mention that her butt was just as close against my, ahem, most sensitive area. And the way the ride made our bodies move was very distracting as she brushed against me. I loosened my grip around her a bit before I embarrassed myself and tried to concentrate on the ride.

I was definitely getting the hang of it. Feeling a little brave, I rested my chin on Miley's shoulder and lifted my hands to her upper arms, just below her shoulders. Her skin was so soft and smooth.

Slowly, I started to move my hands down her arms, feeling goose bumps rise on her skin, but she didn't say anything. When my hands reached hers, I covered them with mine on the reigns. I could sense her smile at the movement and felt a sense of warmth that she was so happy about my progress.

"This is kinda fun," I whispered into her ear.

Her smile widened. "Really?" I nodded. "Good. I knew you'd be fine."

It felt so good to have her in my arms like this. Up here I could hold her and not feel bad about it. I could just enjoy the closeness. It was amazing. And she didn't move away from me, which was the best. It felt kind of like flying, like nothing could touch us. Not the media or the rest of the world, not even our jobs.

Almost automatically, I interlaced her fingers with mine and slowly removed them from the reigns. I know, bold move, but I tended to do strange things when Miley was around. She just let me do what I want, and I slowly lifted her hands in mine, moving them out to our sides, like the wings I felt like I had when I was with her. With Miley, I could fly.

"Close your eyes," I whispered to her. She didn't say anything, but instead relaxed a little against my chest, letting her head lean back against my shoulder. I was amazed that she trusted me so much. But then again, what could happen? There was just a large expanse of green grass as far as the eye could see surrounding us, no ditches or fences or anything. It just made that feeling of freedom in my chest grow.

I turned my head a bit and looked down at her face. It had to be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. The sun lit up her flawless skin as her eyelashes rested on her cheeks, eyes closed lazily. She wasn't smiling, nor frowning. Instead, she looked completely at peace, her full lips slightly parted as she let out a soft sigh. Her long, soft hair blew over my shoulder and tickled my neck, smelling like a field of roses.

I couldn't stand not holding her anymore, so I slowly brought our joint arms in again, wrapping them around her waist, our fingers still interlaced. Her eyes fluttered a bit and slowly opened, locking with mine as I stared down at her. My new found bravery kept me from looking away from her. Instead, my eyes quickly jumped to her lips before locking on hers again.

We were so amazingly close. I could feel her breath on my face as it quickened. There was no way she wouldn't be able to notice my racing heart thumping against her back. I haven't been this close to her in over a year and it was even more intense than before.

As if by their own accord, my lips inched closer to hers as I watched her eyelids slowly drop shut again in anticipation. I was so close. Just another inch, then I would be kissing Miley Cyrus, the love of my life.

**Plleeeeaaasse review! I promise the updates will start coming faster from now on. I have a bit more time to write now. And trust me, it's only gonna get more interesting from now on... You'll find out soon why they broke up, and some other stuff. Luv ya! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I updated yesterday as well, but for some reason it didn't show that it was updated. So make sure to read the previous chapter (chapter 13) first. Here's 14! Love ya!**

Miley POV

My eyes snapped open and I pulled away from Nick to see Kevin smirking at us, camera in hand, to my horror. I covered my face with a hand and groaned softly with frustration at myself for what I almost allowed to happen. I could feel Nick shifting around a bit with discomfort behind me.

"Awkward moment?" Kevin added, an evil smile on his face.

"What's awkward?" I heard and looked over to see Joe and Mandy coming up next to Kevin.

"Little Nicky and Miley over here were about to have a bit of lip action when I interrupted them," Kevin declared and I felt like smacking him for putting us in this embarrassing situation.

"Is not," came my lame reply. Ugh, nice comeback Miley.

"I've got it all on camera." He held the camera up triumphantly and I made a grab for it, almost falling off the horse in the process, but he held it out of my reach.

"Leave them alone Kevin," Joe said to my surprise and I sent him a hug in my mind.

"I'm starving," Mandy declared, changing the subject. "Let's go get something to eat."

I didn't need to be told twice. I pulled on the reigns till Joey turned around then dug my heels into his sides. He shot off at a speed I was sure would probably make Nick nervous, but I had to get away from this close proximity between us. My mind was racing and my heart was pounding. I can't do this. Not after what happened.

I finally reached the stables after what felt like a lifetime and slowed Joey to a stop, quickly jumped off and handed the reins to Gerald. He obviously saw I was upset, because he didn't say anything and just watched as I headed for the house. I know I probably should've pretended like nothing happened, but this almost-kiss brought back memories that I didn't want to remember and I couldn't hide my emotions right now. A tear silently rolled down my cheek as I walked into the house and headed upstairs for my room.

***

I heard a knock at my door and knew it was Mandy, so I just kept my head buried in my pillow as the door creaked open.

"Miley?" came her voice and I just grunted in response. I felt the bed sinking down as she sat down beside me and rubbed my back reassuringly. I could always count on Mandy to make sure I was okay. "What's wrong Miles?"

I sighed and turned my head sideways towards her, but didn't look at her. "Nothing. I just... just..."

"Just what?" she prompted.

"I just... can't do this anymore," I finally managed to get out. "He came back and turned my world upside down again. And then we almost kissed and I can't put myself through that again. Not after..." I caught myself. "Nevermind."

I sat up and grabbed a tissue from my bedside table, blowing my nose. I had a bad feeling that she was going to ask the one question I didn't want to hear right now.

"Miles, I know it's none of my business, and I never asked because I thought you would tell me when you were ready. But, what happened between you two?" And there it was, the dreaded question. When I didn't say anything, she pushed a bit more. "You guys were inseparable, and I've been trying to figure it out, but I can't think of something bad enough to drive you guys apart like this. I mean, one day everything was fine and the next...you ignored each other for a year."

"It's a long story," I said, looking down at my hands.

"I've got time." She put a hand on my shoulder reassuringly. "You don't have to tell me, but you know I'm always here for you right?" I nodded. "So do you want to tell me?" Silence. "What happened Miley?"

I suddenly felt the extreme urge to tell her everything. I've been holding it all inside for a year now and maybe it was time to tell someone. And who better than Mandy? She's my best friend and she would never betray me. She just wanted me to be happy.

"We did it," I blurted out before I could stop myself and felt my cheeks burn.

"Did what?" When I sent her a look, understanding dawned on her and her mouth fell open. "You..." She looked around at the door to make sure it was closed before turning back to me. "You had sex?" she whispered. I looked down at my hands again and nodded. "Wow, umm..." She struggled with her words for a while. "So, what happened?"

I furiously rubbed my temple with frustration. "It wasn't supposed to happen. I mean, we were drunk and next thing I knew we were..."

"You were drunk?" she asked when I trailed off. "But you don't drink."

"I know. We were experimenting to see what all the fuss was about." And now I know that too much alcohol is a very, very bad idea.

"Okay, so you had too much to drink, and slept together, then what?"

I looked everywhere but at her. "Well, we realised what we were doing when he, ya know, went inside and it hurt." I groaned in embarrassment and buried my face in my hands.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed." She reached out and removed my hands from my face. "Sex is completely natural, and a very beautiful thing when two people love each other."

"But we weren't ready!" I said a little too loudly and lowered my voice again. "I wanted to wait for marriage, and so did he. And one stupid night..." I felt tears come to my eyes again and gave a pathetic little sniff.

"Okay, I understand that. So, what happened after you, well you know?"

I brushed the tears from my cheeks with the back of my hand as I thought back to that night. "He just held me as I cried until I fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning, he was gone. He came back that night and we had a fight in the middle of the street. It was raining, but we didn't care..." I was crying openly now and Mandy pulled me into a hug. "We screamed at each other and he blamed what happened on me. So I called him a bastard and told him to just go. He said fine and goodbye, then he just left. We haven't seen or spoken to each other until my birthday."

Mandy POV

Her tears were soaking my shirt as I rocked her, but I didn't care. Miley needed me right now and I was doing my best to comfort her. I hated seeing her like this, but I finally understood why she's been so broken for the last year. They weren't ready for something like sex. They were only sixteen, and the fact that they were drunk made it even worse. They didn't know what they were doing and there was nobody around to tell them to stop. God, my poor little Miley.

"You've been keeping all this inside for a year now?" She nodded. "God Miles, you should've told me. I could've helped you." She just sniffed in reply. "But I'm here to help you now, okay?" She nodded again but didn't say anything else, so I pulled back to look at her tearstained face. It broke my heart to little pieces to see someone I cared so much for in so much pain. Miley was like a sister to me and I would do anything for her. Right now, I had to get her to feel better and maybe see things a little more clearly. "Sweetie, I know you guys didn't mean what you said."

"How do you know?" she protested.

I brushed her tears away with the sleeve of my sweater. "Because I know that Nick loved you more than anything on the planet, and that you felt the same way. And I know that you still feel that way, and I'm pretty sure he does too." She started to protest, but I sent her a look and she paused.

"He doesn't feel the same way anymore," she declared and I rolled my eyes. She wouldn't listen to me, she would just have to wait and find out for herself.

"If you say so. But one thing is for sure." She looked at me expectantly and I knew she wouldn't like what I was about to say. "You guys have to talk about what happened."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "No way. Are you crazy?" Her blush was back, but I could see through it to the fear inside.

"You know I'm right." She was still shaking her head. "Look Miles, if you guys want to get past this and be friends again, you have to talk about it and sort it out. Then you can put it behind you and move on."

"I can't," she said in a small voice and I pulled her back into a hug.

"Yes you can. Miley, you're one of the strongest people I know. You'll be fine." I pulled back and gave her an encouraging smile. "You okay now?" She managed to return the smile and nod.

"Thanks Mandy. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Probably be much better off," I joked and she gave a little laugh.

"Never."

I smiled again and gave her another hug. "Go wash your face or take a shower and come downstairs so we can figure out what to make for dinner."

**Please please please please please review. It keeps me going**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I got so many, I decided to give a lot today. This little chapter is a little short, but I'll finish the next (long) one today and post it, so come back in a while and trust me…pretend to be blown away! Teehee. All about what happened **_**that night**_****

Nick POV

When Miley came downstairs again, I could see the telltale signs that she had been crying. But you would never know unless you really knew her well and I wanted to kill myself for making her cry. Seems all I ever do is hurt her.

When we almost kissed, I couldn't help myself. I've been craving her ever since we broke up and having her that close to me was my undoing. It was like my heart and body had completely taken over my mind.

Before I could stop myself, I walked over to her. I could see her intake of breath when I came towards her, almost as if she was afraid of me, and I felt my heart break all over again. But then I was in front of her and I pulled her into my arms. To my surprise, she didn't move away from me. Instead, she melted into my embrace and buried her face in my shoulder, letting go of the breath she was holding.

Having her in my arms again was all I've ever wanted. Her small body in my embrace, her soft hair against my cheek and her warm breath in my neck. This was the way it was supposed to be. Just the two of us. Together. If only I could go back and change things. Living without her was hell and every day without her by my side or her sweet smile reserved just for me made me miserable. I wanted her back more than anything, but I knew that now wasn't the right time. She was vulnerable, and I first needed her to trust me again.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into her ear as I stroked her long hair with my fingers. If only she knew that I was sorry for everything, not just today. For all the pain I've caused her in the last year and for almost kissing her again today. I was sorry for every tear she has ever cried and I so badly wanted her to know that.

"I'm sorry too," she said and held me tighter. I welcomed the feeling and didn't ever want to let go, but I knew I had to. So I pulled back and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before looking down into her eyes. They shone with a hurt that killed me.

"You know I can't take it when you cry," I whispered. Not that I had to, because the others had suddenly all disappeared into the kitchen. I lifted a hand and gently ran my fingers over her puffy eyes, watching them close as I did so and reopen when I cupped her cheek.

"I know," she declared. "But I'm okay now."

"You sure?" I asked, looking into her eyes to see if she was lying.

She nodded. "For now." She then stepped out of my embrace with a small smile. "Come on, let's go see if they've burnt our food yet."

I returned her smile and followed her into the kitchen, where the others were actually managing to burn the chicken. Ugh!

**Check in a bit later and the next update will be up!**


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is RATED R! So if you're sensitive, or a nun, don't read this chapter. But if you're not, enjoy! *grins slyly***

Nick POV

One year ago

_We laughed as Trace stumbled drunkenly on his way up the stairs. There was no way he'd be able to keep his word of keeping an eye on us in the state he was in. _

"_Have you ever been drunk?" I asked Miley and she brought her attention back to me._

"_No. I've had alcohol, but nothing strong or anything." I nodded and leaned back against the couch. "How about you?"_

_I shook my head. "Nope. Same as you. But I've always wondered what the fuss is about."_

_She laughed. "Me too. It does look kinda fun to tell the truth."_

"_I know," I agreed. "The great unknown." When she giggled, an idea popped into my head. "You know, we could always try it together."_

_She sat up and looked at me. "Really?"_

_I shrugged. "Why not? We trust each other, which is better than doing it with a bunch of strangers. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? We should try it."_

_She nodded. "Umm, now?" she asked, looking around._

"_I don't know. It's not like we have any alcohol."_

"_My parents do," she declared and I laughed as she got up and pulled me with her. _

"_When are they coming back again?" I asked, just to be sure. They were gone with the kids. Miley had to stay for interviews._

"_Day after tomorrow." We reached a cupboard in the living room and she opened it, revealing bottles and bottles of alcohol._

"_Wow," I acknowledged and she giggled at the absurdity of it all. _

"_Umm, what should we try?" she asked, looking unsure. She obviously knew even less than I did about it. "From the back so they won't notice?"_

"_Okay." I watched as she reached to the back and pulled out a bottle. "Tequila," I read the label and cracked up. "We're so going to hell for this." She gave a shrug and closed the cupboard again before taking my hand and pulling me to her room and locking the door. We sat down on the carpet. "You ready for this?"_

"_We'll find out won't we?" She winked at me and opened the bottle. She smelled it, looking quizzical, before throwing her head back and taking a big gulp. Her eyes went wide and she coughed hard, pulling faces I've never seen her pull, and I've seen her pull quite a few. "God! That's strong!" Her voice was a little breathy and I laughed so hard I almost fell over._

"_You should see your face!"_

_She stuck her tongue out at me. "Shut up! Like you can do better."_

"_As a matter of fact..." I took the bottle from her and swallowed a mouthful of the contents. My eyes started watering as I spluttered and it was her turn to laugh, tears coming to her eyes. Trying to regain my dignity, I took a deep breath and swallowed some more. This time it was a bit easier and I sent her a triumphant look. "Beat that!"_

_She narrowed her eyes at me and took the bottle from my outstretched hand. My other hand's fingers laced with hers and we looked at each other with smiles in our eyes. We always had so much fun together. She really is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I watched with amusement as she took another gulp, doing a bit better this time. "It's easier the second time," she admitted and I nodded. "But it still tastes disgusting!"_

"_That it does."_

"_I have an idea!" She jumped up, stumbled a little and sent me an amused look before taking off towards the kitchen. A few seconds later, she returned and locked the door again, two shot glasses in her hand._

"_Nice," I admitted, feeling like a little kid doing something wonderfully naughty._

_An hour later, after a round of making fun of each other, we were leaning against each other in hysterics as we relived the stories from tour. The bottle was left forgotten a few feet away. Not that we needed any more. We were pretty much trashed already._

"_Then when you and Kev slammed into Joe and he went flying onto the snack table!" I said and we burst into laughter again. I slid down her until my head was in her lap. Looking up at her, I was reminded of how lucky I was to have such a beautiful, adorable girl all to myself. "I love you Miley."_

_Her laughter died down and a smile crossed her lips as she looked down at me. "I love you too." My eyes slid closed as she leaned down and our lips met in the softest of kisses. _

_When she pulled away, I couldn't take the absence and leaned up to capture her lips again. We sat side by side as our lips slid across each other, pressing and prompting. I softly wet her top lip with my tongue and she finally parted her lips a little more, giving me access, which I gladly took. My tongue slid between her lips to meet with her own._

_It wasn't often that we got the chance to kiss like this, and when we did, someone always interrupted us or we had to go do something else. And now that I had all the time in the world, with nobody around, I felt intoxicated by her kisses. I couldn't get enough of her. My fingers moved up her neck into her hair, giving her goose bumps. I knew she was ticklish there and I loved getting that reaction from her. I took hold of her hair tie and pulled it out, letting her silky tresses fall down her back and my fingers bury themselves in it._

_She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pushed her lips harder against mine as I moved my head to get better access. It was like I couldn't get close enough to her. Nothing could satisfy me enough. I felt like a starving man having his first drink of water in days. In one smooth movement, I lifted her sideways onto my lap, my arms wrapping around her small waist. Her shirt had lifted a little at the movement and my fingers found themselves touching the bare skin of her back, burning like fire against my palm._

"_God Miley," I murmured against her mouth when she nibbled my bottom lip. I have never felt so on fire in my life and I couldn't get enough of Miley. She tasted and felt so good, I couldn't stop myself when my hand moved under her shirt and up her spine. My other hand moved down to her butt and I stood up with her in my arms, moving towards her bed and lying her down on it with me over her._

_My lips moved to her neck while my second hand joined the other, moving up her side under her shirt. I could hear her breathing quicken in my ear as I kissed the soft, sensitive skin of her neck, jawbone and the area below her ear, before moving back again. _

_I gently lay my body on top of hers, careful not to crush her, but she didn't seem to mind at all as her own hands moved up the back of my shirt. I had never imagined anything like it as she softly ran her fingers over my skin. I wanted her hands all over me and leaned up, allowing her to pull my shirt over my head and drop it to the floor. She took a moment to look down at my chest before her eyes met mine again. The fire in them was burning just as hot as in mine, and as my hand moved across the skin of her back, my eyes asked her permission, which she granted. She lifted her arms and I pulled her small shirt over her head._

"_You're so beautiful," I said as I lay down on my side next to her. I put an arm around her bare waist and pulled her against me, seeking her lips again. The skin of our stomachs were pressed together and I felt like I could burst with the feeling it brought me. Her fingers explored my chest and stomach, leaving a line of fire behind them. My own fingers were enjoying the little dimples on her lower back as our lips duelled for dominance. We had never kissed like this before. It was desperate and hard and neither of us could get enough._

_I slowly moved my hand lower, to her butt, and she didn't stop me. Instead, her fingers got a hold of my belt loops and she pulled me closer against her. "You're driving me crazy," she whispered against my lips and I smiled._

"_Likewise," I managed to reply before crushing our lips together again, my thumb hooking over the top of her jean shorts. She wiggled her hips a bit and I complied, reaching to the front of her shorts and undoing the button with a trembling hand. I was shivering with desire as I painfully slowly pulled the zipper down. Sitting up, I hooked my fingers into the top of her shorts and pulled it down her thighs, legs and feet before dropping it unceremoniously to the floor. My breath caught in my throat when I looked down at her._

_Miley Cyrus was lying there, looking up at me in nothing more than a white bra and matching panties. Her hair framed her beautiful face and her gorgeous grey eyes were locked on mine. "Wow," was all I managed to get out before gulping. When she smiled at me, I moved back over her, my hand making its way up her body. Foot, calf, knee, thigh, hip, ribs... I stopped there, knowing well where I wanted it to go next, but unsure. I was lost in Miley's eyes as they stared into mine._

_I felt her hands undo my belt and pull it out of the loops. Now it was her turn to undo the button and pull the zipper down. I lay back and pushed my jeans down my legs and off before putting my arms around Miley's waist and pulling her on top of me. She gasped and I suddenly realised how hard I was and that she obviously felt it as she lay on top of me._

_We had never been this close before, both half naked and pressed up against each other as she lay on me. Her hair tickled me as it framed our faces like a curtain, her eyes looking deep into mine. But she soon broke the contact and started kissing my jaw, moving down my neck to my shoulder, kissing, nipping and sucking._

_I groaned as my hands moved down her back to her butt and took hold of her thighs, pulling them apart so she was straddling me. Holding the back of her knee, I rolled us over so I was on top again, between her thighs. My lips and teeth roughly kissed and bit at her collar bone as my hand moved up her arm. My fingers found her bra strap and pulled it off her shoulder to make room for my lips._

_Her arms wrapped around me and her nails scraped down my back, a small moan leaving her swollen lips. I moved my hand to her stomach, pressing my palm down on the flat surface. I bent down and placed a kiss on her bellybutton before moving my way up to her lips again, up her stomach, over her ribs, between her breasts and over her neck. I couldn't resist anymore, and slowly moved my hand up to her left breast. When my palm covered it, she gave a gasp of pleasure and arched her back, unintentionally pressing herself right up into my hardness._

"_Shit Miles," I mumbled and couldn't stop myself from thrusting against her. My hand softly squeezed her breast and I felt her shiver against me._

"_Nick," she moaned and it was music to my ears as I ran my thumb over her nipple. Her hands moved down to cup my butt and I once again involuntarily thrust against her. And my God did it feel good. _

_My hand moved around to her back and unclasped her bra, pulling it off and covering her now bare breast with my hand. The silky soft skin felt amazing against my palm and her pert nipple was more than I could take. I bent my head and captured it in my mouth, Miley practically jumping up into me at the feeling. She tasted so good and her moans filled my ears as I kissed and sucked. _

_Getting back to her lips, I moved us onto our sides as my hand moved under her panties to cup her small bare butt. "I love you so much," I said between kisses._

"_I love you too Nick." Kiss, kiss. "More than I..." Kiss. "Can ever..." Kiss. "Explain."_

_At that, I removed her panties and pulled her against me with my hands on her butt. She moved her knee between my legs and pushed against my hardness, emitting a string of curses from me. Our alcohol-glazed eyes found each other as she winked and started pushing my boxers down my hips. I kicked them off and lay back down next to her. _

_Taking her small hand in mine, I put it over my heart to show her how she made me feel. She did the same and put my hand between her breasts, over her heart. It was pounding so fast I thought it would jump out of her chest._

_She looked down and I saw her eyes widen at the sight of me. "Wow, umm..." she said and a little blush came to her cheeks, making me smile. My sweet, innocent Miley. I followed her hand with my eyes as she tentatively reached down. She looked up at me for a second before looking down again and putting her tiny hand around me._

"_God," I hissed. "You're killing me." She giggled a little and I put my hand over hers, taking it away. "Sorry, but I won't last if you do that."_

_With that, I reached down and touched her most sensitive area, turning her giggle into a gasp. "Nick..." she tried, seeming to struggle with words. "I...Ooh," was all she got out when I pushed a finger into her. She grabbed my head and pulled my lips to hers in a smouldering kiss._

_I rolled on top of her, enjoying the depth of our kiss, until I felt my tip rubbing against her centre. Breaking the kiss, she looked up at me with those grey eyes of hers. Not saying anything, she let me move between her legs. There was some resistance when I started entering her and she cringed when my tip brushed up against it. I took a deep breath and in one movement, I pushed into her._

_She cried out in pain and my heart nearly stopped at the sound. Looking down at her, I saw tears rolling down her cheeks and in an instant, I was sober, and I realised what we were doing. We were...Oh God!_

"_Miley..." Her eyes were squeezed shut in pain and mine widened. "Are you okay?"_

"_What are we doing?" she asked and it was obvious that she just managed to snap out of it too._

"_I...I don't know." I pulled out of her, which made her whimper in pain and I mentally slapped myself for hurting her. And for putting her in this situation in the first place. She rolled onto her side and squeezed her knees together, but not before I saw the trickle of blood between her legs. God!_

_I panicked and grabbed my boxers from the floor, pulling them on. I jumped back onto the bed and wrapped Miley in the sheet. I pulled her onto my lap and held her as she started to cry. We had definitely gotten ourselves into a situation now. Neither of us were ready for sex and keeping our virginities until marriage was very important to both of us. I looked down at the purity ring on my finger and felt a surge of anger at myself before going back to rocking her as she cried in my arms._

"_Shh," I tried to soothe. The thought of hurting her like this, physically and emotionally, disgusted me. How could I do this? She deserves so much better._

I sat up in bed with sweat dripping from my face. It was still dark outside and my head was throbbing. Cursing softly, I got out of bed and went into the bathroom, the bright light blinding me, but that was the last thing on my mind.

My eyes were red and bloodshot. Sweat was covering my bare chest as I took deep breaths. My eyes jumped to the purity ring on the chain around my neck. After that night, I never wore it on my finger again, but put it around my neck so that the paparazzi wouldn't jump to conclusions. I sighed and ran a hand over my face.

The memory of Miley's beautiful face covered in tears was the only thing I could see in front of me as I splashed water on my face. Why did all these memories have to come back to me now? Not that I haven't thought of our night together every day since it happened. If only it could've been different. I would give anything to make love to her again and show her how it should've been, but it was too late. What's done is done and I messed it up. It was all wrong and it drove us apart.

I felt like putting my fist through a wall, the anger building up inside of me just as it had done many times since that night. Not anger at her, but at myself. I know we're friends again, but how could she ever forgive me? I sighed and got back into bed. I just want her to be happy, and I will do everything I can to be her friend and bring that smile back to her face if it's the last thing I do.

**Too much? Teehee. Hope you enjoyed! Keep reading, everything's gonna get more interesting from here!;) And pleeeeaaasse review! The more reviews I get, the faster I update. Love ya! ******


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! It was amazing! Well, here's chapter 17, hope you like!**

Miley POV

Where the hell was that shirt? I was scratching around in my closet, throwing things around to find my shirt, but it's like it had grown a pair of legs and wandered off. I was currently in the white bra and panties I bought the same day I bought the shirt. Grr, where can it be?

"Mandy!" I called, walking out of my closet and back into my room to look in my drawers.

I heard Mandy come in and give a wolf whistle and laugh at my appearance. When I turned around, I saw her with her camera pointed at me, giggling at my expense.

"Mandy," I scolded, putting my hands on my hips and raising an eyebrow. "What in the world are you doing?"

She shrugged. "Convincing the boys to do some acrobatics. It's not very hard ya know."

I shook my head with a smile and resumed my searching for my shirt, ignoring her camera. I bent down to look under the bed, but to no avail. "Have you seen my new shirt? The white one?" I looked around me in vain.

"Yeah, it's in..."

"Check this out!" I heard and to my horror, Nick, Joe and Kevin came through the half-open door, both Kevin and Joe somehow managing to be on Nick's back at the same time.

I did the first thing that came to mind... I screamed.

This made them look up, and in a second, they all fell into a heap on the floor, mouths hanging open. I grabbed a pillow from my bed and held it in front of me just as Nick slapped a hand over each of his brothers' eyes, closing his own.

"What the hell guys? Doesn't anyone knock anymore?" I asked, feeling my cheeks turn a rosy red. Mandy was laughing her head off and I shot her a look.

"Wow," was all Joe could think of saying, his eyes still covered by Nick's hand, and I threw the pillow I was holding at him. "Ow!" I hit him square in the head and grabbed another one to cover myself in case they tried to sneak a peek.

"Shut up Joe," Nick said and struggled to get to his feet, pulling his brothers up with him by keeping his hands over their eyes. "We're sorry Miles," he said on his way back to the door, having quite a hard time with closed eyes. When they were out, he slammed the door closed behind him and I heard him scold Joe for being an idiot, but I just stood there with wide eyes.

"Shit," was all I managed to get out through my shock.

"Oh my God! That was the funniest thing I've ever seen in my life!" Mandy exclaimed as I fell onto the bed with the pillow I used to cover myself now pulled over my face.

"It was NOT funny!" I said into the pillow and groaned.

There was a knock at the door and I jumped, sitting up and pulling the pillow in front of me again.

"Don't come in," Mandy managed through her giggles. "What is it?"

"Miley?" came Nick's voice and I nearly smiled at the shy tone in his voice.

"Just hang on a second," I called and quickly grabbed a tanktop and my pyjama shorts, pulling them on before going to the door and opening it.

He stood there, rubbing his neck and looking adorably sheepish when he looked up at me. "I'm sorry. We should've knocked," he said sincerely, his brown depths looking down into my blue ones. How could I stay mad at that?

"Ooooo the apology. Dun-dun-duuunnn," Mandy said from behind me and zoomed in on us.

I rolled my eyes at her, but smiled at Nick. "It's okay. Don't worry about it."

"Yay," he said in a very childlike manner that made me giggle as he engulfed me in a big hug. "Hey guys! It's safe! Come and apologise!" he called over his shoulder and to my amusement, Joe and Kevin's heads peaked from around the corner before they ran over to me and I was engulfed by all three brothers.

"We're sorry!" Kevin said with a pout.

"Yeah. We're very very bad boys!" Joe said with the same pout. Yep, definitely brothers. Nick just smiled at me.

"Guys, it's okay. It was an accident," I said with a laugh. "Now stop squishing me!"

"Never!" Joe announced and together, the three of them started shuffling towards the door with me still stuck between them, but not before grabbing Mandy and squishing her in there with me too.

"Aaah! You're gonna break my camera!" she exclaimed, but they didn't care as they shuffled along. That is, until Kevin walked into a little table, seeing as he was going backwards, and next thing I knew we were all on the floor. "Jeez, you guys are really starting to bring us down to your level," Mandy added from her position, which was under one of my legs and her head on Kevin's knee.

"I know how you feel," I managed to get out between my laughter. I felt like a sandwich, being on top of Nick with Joe sprawled halfway over me. "I think I broke my spleeeeen! Joe, you're heavy!"

"My bad," came his simple reply and I couldn't help but start laughing again.

Nick POV

One day later

We were walking out of the ice cream parlour when quite a racket greeted us, making me frown.

"Oh my God," I heard Miley say and looked at her to see her dropping her ice cream. It was then that I realised it was a car alarm and looked to Miley's brother's car to see its lights flashing and a broken window staring us in the face.

We ran over to it and Miley yanked the now unlocked door open, cursing under her breath.

"Is there anything missing?" I asked, putting a hand on her shoulder and glancing into the car. The glove compartment stood open and there were some things strewn over the seats.

She came back out with a frown on her face too. "I don't think so." She scratched her head. "That's weird. Even my bracelet in the glove compartment is still there." People were starting to stare, so she took out the key and turned off the alarm, but some of them were pointing and whispering our names. Great!

Mandy rushed over and took Miley's place, looking around the front seat and on the floor. "Shit," she muttered and I suddenly felt a little uncomfortable at the worried expression on her face as she got on her knees to look under the seat. "Fuck." She looked in the back this time. On the seats, under Joe's sweater, on the floor, between the seats... "Oh God."

"Mandy, what's wrong?" Miley asked and Mandy got out of the car with an almost desperate look on her face.

"I can't find my camera."

Miley's eyes widened and she gasped. Then she was into the car, throwing papers and anything else in the car around as she wildly looked for the camera. I felt my own heart drop. That camera contained a lot of things that she didn't want the world to see, including her in her underwear.

"Go ask if anyone saw anything," I said to Joe and Kevin. They nodded and headed to the crowd of people as I opened another door to help Miley. She was getting frantic and I hoped to God we would find it. This was the last thing she needed. And the thought of someone perving over her in her underwear made my blood boil.

Ten minutes later, we haven't found it yet and the guys didn't find anyone who could help us out either. It was getting late after all, and there weren't many people around at this time. But it was worth a shot.

"Are you sure you left it in the car?" Miley asked Mandy for what felt like the tenth time. People were starting to take pictures, but we didn't care. Our only worry was finding that camera.

"Yes! I put it on the floor in the front." Mandy was close to tears now and Miley quickly hurried over to engulf her in a hug. "Oh God Miley," she sniffled. "What if..." She trailed off and buried her head in Miley's shoulder. "It's all my fault."

"No it's not," Miley tried to comfort, but I could see the terrified look in her eyes over Mandy's shoulder. "Shh, it's okay. Don't worry."

I ran a hand through my hair and looked to Joe and Kevin, but their attentions were somewhere else. They were walking around the car, using their phones as flashlights to see if the camera might've been dropped or something. When I looked around, my eyes nearly bugged out with surprise.

Some of the bystanders, strangers we didn't even know, were starting to do the same. They took out their phones and looked around in the parking lot, telling each other that we had lost a camera. Wow. It wasn't often that people helped each other out anymore, unless it was for their own gain, but here these people were trying to help us out of the goodness of their hearts. Okay, most of them probably love Miley, but the fact that they were helping was amazing.

Miley noticed too, and after making sure that Mandy was okay, she went over to join them, thanking those that she passed as she looked around. But I could see it in her eyes and I wasn't an idiot either. Who would steal nothing but a camera out of an alarm-activated car belonging to Miley Cyrus, leaving everything else? It certainly wasn't someone desperate for a thrill, or a fan looking for a souvenir, because breaking into a car belonging to someone with as much power as Miley has is definitely a bad idea and then Miley's bracelet would have been taken or any of the other things belonging to us that were all over the place. No. Whoever took it, knew that it was ours and that it would have our private footage on it, and was only interested in that. Someone desperate about making a lot of money in a very short time.

If we were lucky, maybe some obsessed fan took it to see what Miley does when the media isn't around. But most likely, someone took it to probably sell the footage. I felt the anger burning up inside me again and had to do my best not to swear out loud. Why couldn't people just leave her alone? It seems she never gets a break.

Sometime later, we still haven't found it. And as much as we hated to admit it, we knew it was pointless. It was gone and there was nothing we could do about it. Kevin drove back to the farm, Joe next to him with Miley, Mandy and I in the back. Miley was rubbing a distraught Mandy's back as she dialled her mother's number on her cellphone.

"Mom? We have a problem..."

I took out my own phone and called our manager. We had to inform them in case the worst happened and to tell them to keep an eye on the news.

**Teehee. Please review!:)**


	18. Chapter 18

Nick POV

One week later

So far, nothing has happened concerning the stolen camera, which we were all really relieved about. Maybe whoever took it wasn't going to publish it after all. Besides, we had other things on our minds at the moment. We were back in California and had our jobs to get back to, which took our minds off too.

We were all very excited. Miley had to go back to work, but we each had a show tonight at the teen choice awards. Miley was nominated for four categories and we were for three, so we were all very honoured to be there again. Besides, I was gonna sing my new song tonight.

We were sitting in a limo, waiting for our turn to get out onto the red carpet. Kevin was staring out of the window and Joe was trying to fix Frankie's bowtie. He's always wanted to be on the red carpet, and tonight we let him come along. My parents would be arriving a bit later and he would sit with them, but for now, we'll let him come with us.

"You excited Frankie?" I asked him and had to smile at his enthusiasm. The little tyke could barely sit still and had the biggest smile ever on his face.

"I feel like Bad Pritt," he said and we all snorted with laughter at his mistake.

"Don't you mean Brad Pitt?" Kevin asked.

Frankie looked confused. "What did I say?"

"Bad Pritt," I answered and we all laughed again just as the limo came to a stop. "Here we go."

The door was opened and we stepped out to screams all around. We pasted smiles onto our faces and I tried not to look too uncomfortable. I would never be able to get used to people knowing me like this and idolising me. It's so surreal.

Frankie was all smiles at the attention we were getting and I could picture him being some big shot celebrity someday. He would pull it off quite well I thought with a laugh.

"Smile at the girls Frankie," I encouraged and he waved at the girls in the crowd, making me and the guys crack up. I don't know what I'd do without my baby brother to give me a laugh every now and then.

Five minutes later, we were signing autographs when the screams reached a pitch that made me want to cover my ears.

"MILEY!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"IT'S MILEY CYRUS!"

I looked around to see her stepping out of a limo and my mouth went dry. She looked so beautiful I thought my heart would stop. She wore a black dress that ended just above her knees with little straps going over her shoulders and crisscrossing across her back. Her hair was curled and hanging freely down her back, making her look beautifully natural but sexy at the same time.

"Wow!" I heard Frankie say and looked down at him to see his little mouth hanging open slightly. "Is that Miley?"

"Yepp, that's her buddy," Joe said just as she looked up and met my eyes. I swallowed hard and sent her a smile, which she returned and started towards us. That's all it took for Frankie and he went tearing down the carpet towards her.

"MILEEYYY!" he yelled and I started laughing. Frankie had always loved Miley to bits. He thought the world of her and would brighten up at the mere mention of her name.

"Frankie!" she called back with a huge smile and was ready to catch him when he jumped into her arms. As we walked towards them, I smiled at the sight as she swung him around and hugged him close, kissing his cheek. She loved him just as much and the way her eyes beamed at him would've made me go mad with jealousy if he was anybody other than my little brother.

"I missed you!" he said excitedly as he pulled back to look at her, his feet dangling in the air.

"I missed you too buddy. It's so good to see you again," she said as she put him back down and ruffled his hair.

"Hey Miles," I said with a grin and pulled her into a hug, planting a kiss on her cheek when we pulled back. "You look beautiful."

She blushed. "You guys don't look too bad yourselves." She winked at us, but was distracted by the photographers suddenly zoning in on us.

"Miley! Nick!"

I put an arm around her for the cameras, Joe and Kevin at our sides with Frankie beaming it up in front of us. The paparazzi went crazy, screaming for Miley and I to get closer together and the millions of flashes practically blinding us.

Fortunately, we had to go inside not long after and headed into the large hall to find our seats. We handed Frankie over to my parents when they arrived and left for our own seats in the front. Miley sat a few seats away from us with Ashley, the two girls talking up a storm.

This gave me ample time to get nervous again. The song I wrote was about her and there was no way she wouldn't be able to notice. I just wondered how she would take it. I just wanted to tell her that I was sorry and that I was an idiot. If only she could see how much I still loved her.


	19. Chapter 19

**All of your wonderful reviews made me force my ass onto the chair and write another long update. After all, I made a deal, the more reviews the faster I update. So here ya go! Enjoy!:)**

Nick POV

It was nearing the end of the night when it was our turn to perform. Miley was up a while ago and she was just as amazing as ever. She had won all of her categories and we won two of our three. It was an amazing night, but the whole time my stomach was in knots. And here I was, standing backstage. Moment of truth. The guys would come out with me, but I'll mostly be doing this song alone. Kevin would play guitar and Joe would do some backup singing, but other than that, I was on my own. I had to do this alone.

"The Jonas Brothers!" the host said over the microphone and the crowd went wild as we walked out onto the stage.

"How's everyone doing tonight?!" Joe called and cheers went up. I just swallowed the lump in my throat and went to stand at the microphone in the middle of the stage. "We've got a little treat for you guys tonight," Joe went on. "It's a new song that Nick wrote recently so he'll be taking the reins on this one. Take it away Nick!"

I swallowed once more and cleared my throat. "I finished this song a few days ago and it's about someone very special, someone who's changed my life in every way." My eyes moved to Miley in the front row and I saw her smile fade a little. "I just wanted her to know that. Here we go." I started strumming on my guitar as the lights dimmed a little, but the spotlight stayed on me as I started singing.

Broken hearts and last goodbyes  
Restless nights but lullabies  
Helps to make this pain go away

I realise I let you down  
Told you that I'd be around  
I'm building up the strength just to say

I looked back at Miley as the chorus came up, my eyes boring into hers. I needed her to know how sorry I was for breaking her heart.

I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises  
That I wasn't around to keep

It's on me  
This time is the last time  
I will ever beg you to stay

But you're already on your way

I'm filled with sorrow  
Filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame  
For leaving your heart out in the rain

And I know you're gonna walk away  
And leave me with the price to pay  
Before you go I wanted to say

That I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises  
That I wasn't around to keep

It's on me  
This time is the last time  
I will ever beg you to stay

But you're already on your way

I can't make it  
Alive on my own

But if you have to go  
Then please girl  
Just leave me alone

'Cause I don't wanna see  
You and me  
Going our separate ways

I'm begging you to stay  
If it isn't too late

I could see her eyes filling up and her chest move faster as her breathing quickened. A single tear slid down her cheek and I wanted nothing more than to wipe it away, but instead I let my own tear drop and kept my eyes on her, begging her to forgive me.

I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises  
That I wasn't around to keep

It's on me  
This time is the last time  
I will ever beg you to stay

But you're already on your way

But you're already on your way

The crowd went crazy as I watched her lift a hand to brush the tear away. But then she got up out of her seat and moved towards the aisle. She looked back over her shoulder at me for a second, before looking away again, heading for the doors.

No! I couldn't let her slip through my fingers again. The door closed behind her and I panicked. Not knowing what else to do, and frankly not caring, I quickly handed the guitar to Joe and jumped off the stage. Cameras followed me as I ran down the aisle to the door that she had just left through, but I didn't care. Bursting through the doors, I saw her heading for the doors to the empty private outside courtyard.

"Miley!" I called in desperation.

She stopped in her tracks and slowly turned her head to look at me. Even with tears in her eyes she looked breathtaking. The raw emotion shining in them made my heart skip a beat in a way that only she could make it do.

I was walking over to her when a few cameramen burst through the doors as well and started taking pictures of us in rapid succession. I ran the rest of the way over to her and grabbed her hand, yanking the doors to the courtyard open and proceeding to pull her outside with me, slamming the door shut behind us. The paparazzi weren't allowed out there.

For a while we just leaned against the doors until Miley let go of my hand and slowly walked towards the fountain, looking straight ahead. When she reached it, she leaned down to dip the tips of her fingers in the water, completely silent as I watched her.

"Miley, I..." I trailed off, lost for words.

She sighed. "I have to go." She started to walk away.

"No, wait!" I almost cringed at the desperation in my voice as I stopped her and grabbed her hand again. She stopped, but didn't look at me. "I'm sorry."

She was silent for a moment. "About what?"

"About..." I took a deep breath. "About what happened that night."

"Nick, please don't." She pulled her hand away from mine and made to leave, but I stood in her way.

"We have to talk about it."

This time she slowly brought her tearstained gaze to mine. "I can't."

"Please," I begged. "Miley, I'm sorry for what happened. We shouldn't have..." I trailed off again, feeling a little embarrassed talking about the night we slept together and trying to put my feelings into words. "I'm sorry for hurting you. But I don't regret what happened."

This got her attention and I could hear her sharp intake of breath at my words. "Nick..."

"Let me finish." I took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. I needed her to believe me. "I could never regret it. It shouldn't have happened the way it did and we weren't ready for something like that, but it was..." I didn't know how to put it in words. Exploring her body and having her soft skin against mine was the most magical experience of my life. I lifted a hand to brush the tear from her cheek and a strand of hair behind her ear. "I didn't mean what I said to you," I finally managed.

"You didn't?" she asked unsurely and I could see how much my words had hurt her that night.

"No, not a word. I was just angry at myself for what I got you into. And I hurt you..." I was referring to all the hurt I caused her that night and the memory of her cry of pain still chilled my bones. "I couldn't forgive myself, and I still can't."

"It wasn't your fault," she said and I felt a bit of relief that she was talking to me and giving me a chance to explain.

"But it wasn't your fault either. And I was a coward for blaming you. I just didn't want to face the fact that I put you through that." I looked down to the hand I was holding, ashamed of myself. "You deserved so much better Miley."

To my surprise, she raised a hand and lifted my chin. "You're all I wanted." Her face was so close to mine and all I wanted to do was kiss her. It seems she wanted the same thing, because her hand moved to my cheek and she leaned towards me. Her breath softly blew across my lips, her heat radiating onto my cheeks, her nose coming into contact with my own... Our lips were about to touch when she snapped out of it and stopped, our lips a mere hair width apart. I felt her sigh, and instead, she rested her forehead against mine, another tear rolling down her cheek. "I have to go," she said again after a moment and pulled back a little, her eyes locking on mine. "I don't regret it either."

With that, she turned around and walked off, my hand slowly moving back to my side when she let it go. And then she was gone. I stayed, looking after her, even though she wasn't there anymore.

I don't know what I was expecting. For her to come running back to me? To jump into my arms and kiss me? To tell me that she still loved me? I wanted to laugh at myself for being such an idiot, but instead I felt the tears in my eyes finally falling to my cheeks, rolling down to my chin. Ignoring them, I turned around and walked away, in the opposite direction I saw Miley going. Away from the love of my life.

**Dum dum duuuummm! Haha! Hope you guys like it! And remember, the more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will be up! Love ya!:)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Loved the reviews! Didn't have much time to write today, but here's a little update. Sorry its kinda short, but I'll try to get a longer one up as soon as possible.**

Miley POV

I nearly had a heart attack when someone banged on my bedroom door. "Miley!" came Noah's voice and I groaned.

"Go away Noah!" She opened the door and ran in anyway. "Ugh, I'm trying to sleep."

She ignored me. "You're on TV!" she squealed and grabbed the remote to my flat screen.

"So?" I asked. I was on TV all the time. What's going on with her today?

"No! It's you and Nick." She fumbled with the remote to get it to the right channel as I sat up.

"What?!" I grabbed the remote from her and turned to the entertainment channel and surely...

"_We have a special one for you today!" _the presenter said. _"Nick Jonas singing a song to Miley Cyrus in front of everyone Friday night at the Teen Choice Awards and then jumping right off the stage and chasing after her. Take a look." _

The scene changed to Nick singing, his eyes obviously on me as the camera switched to my face as a tear rolled down my cheek. The camera also caught his shimmering eyes as he finished before switching back to me as I got up and left, Nick running after me. Then there was a clip of him approaching me in the lobby that one of the cameramen got before we escaped to the courtyard.

"_But wait, there's more," _the presenter went on and I felt my stomach drop.

"Oh God no," I muttered, having a bad feeling about what was coming.

"_What the teens didn't know was that there were some cameras in the courtyard to catch the celebs partying it up after the show. We'll show you a few snippets." _

Next thing I knew, I was watching Nick grab my hand to keep me from leaving. _"I'm sorry."_

"_About what?"_

"_About... about what happened that night."_

"_Nick, please don't." _I cringed as I watched myself pull away from him and he blocked my retreat.

"_We have to talk about it."_

"_I can't."_

It skipped forward to where I said, "_It wasn't your fault."_

"_But it wasn't your fault either. And I was a coward for blaming you. I just didn't want to face the fact that I put you through that." _It was hard watching all this and I felt fresh tears coming to my eyes. _"You deserved so much better Miley."_

Oh shit. _"You're all I wanted." _I watched in horror as I leaned towards him and noticed how close we actually were to kissing. _"I have to go." _And then it was finally over. "_I don't regret it either." _But this time I saw him looking after me and I didn't miss his tears.

"_There you have it!" _the presenter said, back on the screen. _"Even though it looks like they haven't gotten back together yet, it certainly seems like they will in the future. It's like one of those love stories you read about in books. But you can catch the whole clip on our website..." _I turned off the TV and felt my blood boiling.

I got up and stormed out of my room. When I reached the living room, I saw my parents sitting in front of the TV, having watched the whole thing too. They looked up at me when I came in and jumped a little at the rage reflected in my teary eyes.

"Can't I sue these bastards or something?! I've had enough of this crap!" I shouted and my parents' eyes widened. They definitely didn't know me like this. Heck, I don't even know this side of me, but I've never felt so violated in my entire life.

"Calm down Miley," my dad tried, but I ignored him.

"How can they do this?!" Tears were falling freely from my eyes now. "I just...just..."

My mom hurried over and wrapped me in a hug as I started crying. "Oh sweetheart," she soothed. "We know it's hard. You just have to be strong." My dad also joined and rubbed my back reassuringly.

I calmed down a few minutes later and started feeling a little embarrassed for the language I used in front of my parents.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, lifting my head from my mother's shoulder and rubbing at my eyes.

"Don't be darlin'," Dad smiled and put an arm around me, leading me to the kitchen. "Come on, let's have some breakfast and forget all about it."

I nodded and sent Noah and Braison a little smile to ensure them that I was okay. They had obviously heard my outburst and were worried about me.

**Please review! I'll try to get the next update on here as soon as I can:)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm loving it, and it's definitely my inspiration to keep writing! Keep em coming and I'll keep the updates rolling in:)**

Two days later

Nick POV

My stomach was doing summersaults when I finally managed to lift my hand to knock on the door. I haven't seen her since that night in the courtyard and I wanted to make sure things were okay between us. Especially after the whole thing being caught on camera. It was still the main story wherever you looked. In the papers and magazines and let's not forget TV. Fortunately our conversation didn't give much away, because now the number one question on everyone's mind was 'What happened that night?'

My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening to reveal Billy's smiling face.

"Nick!" He pulled me into a hug that I couldn't help but return. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." I pulled back, giving him one of the first genuine smiles in the last few days. "It's good to see you."

"You too." He stepped back. "Come on in. You know our home's always open to you boys. Next time don't even bother knocking."

I stepped into the house and looked around, suddenly feeling uncomfortable, which was a feeling I've never felt in this house before. "Umm, is Miley home?"

"She's actually out getting a milkshake with Mandy and Brandi, but they should be back any minute. I was just about to make a sandwich. You want one?"

"No thank you." I followed him into the kitchen, taking the seat at the island that I always took. It was kind of weird how familiar I was with this house.

"How about a soda?" He looked at me expectantly and smiled when I nodded, getting a coke from the fridge and handing it to me. "So..." He was now leaning against one of the counters, watching me with a concerned look in his eyes. "Crazy news huh?"

I dropped my gaze to the coke I was holding, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "Yeah."

"Hey," he said gently and walked over to me, squeezing my shoulder. "Don't be embarrassed." I looked up at him, biting my lip. He knew me too well. "For what it's worth, I'm proud of you son."

Hmm, didn't expect that one. "Really?" He nodded. "Why?"

"Because you're trying to make things right, and that's never easy. Saying that you're sorry is one of the hardest things in the world to do, and it took a lot of guts to do what you did."

I gave a sigh of relief that he wasn't telling me off for bringing Miley into the spotlight again. Or for breaking her heart. Just knowing that he believed in me was enough. Billy had always been there to talk to and it was great to have him around again.

"I just want her in my life again. To make things right," I finally said.

He smiled. "I know how important she is to you."

"I don't think anyone knows," I declared, my eyes staring into the distance. "She was my life. And when I lost her, it was like there was nothing anymore. Life just wasn't the same." I looked back at him. "I _need_ her in my life. To be my friend again." Once again, I know it probably seems weird that I'm talking to Miley's dad about how much I love her, but he always seemed to understand.

He nodded. "Don't worry son. You guys will work it out." He sent a wink my way just as I heard the front door open and the sound of laughter.

"Dad! We're home and we got you a..." Miley trailed off when she entered the kitchen and saw me. "Uh, hi." She managed a small smile and I felt the butterflies in my stomach fluttering more insanely by the second.

"Hey," I replied, feeling a bit uncomfortable with everyone in the room. Mandy and Brandi were smiling from ear to ear at the sight of me, like they knew something I didn't.

Fortunately, Billy got the hint. "Who wants to play Rockband?!" And then he was out of the kitchen. Mandy and Brandi quickly caught on and hurried after him, leaving us alone.

We stood there for a while, just looking at each other in an uncomfortable silence.

"Umm, can we talk?" I finally managed.

"Sure." She scratched her neck, looking around her. "Let's go to my living room."

"Okay." At least we'll have some privacy. I followed her out of the kitchen to her wing of the house, trying to think of the words I was gonna say to her, but nothing really came to mind. Shit, this is gonna be harder than I thought.

"Here we are," she said when we reached the large room and I could see that she was just as nervous as I was about the conversation we were about to have.

"About the other night..." I started, deciding to just jump into it before I lost my nerve, but she interrupted me.

"I know you want to apologise, but don't."

Okay, umm, didn't expect that one. "Why not?"

She looked at me and gave me a shy little smile. "Because that was the most beautiful song I've ever heard."

I thought I could scream with joy. I had poured my heart and soul into that song. And it was just for her. "Really?"

Her smile widened. "Yes. It caught me a little by surprise, but it was amazing." She stepped closer to me and took my hand in hers. "You always expressed your emotions best in your songs, and this time you managed to draw some of mine to the surface too. Well, more than usual." She winked and the biggest smile crossed my face.

"Oh Miles." I pulled her into my arms and held her close. "I'm so glad you're not mad at me."

She laughed softly into my shoulder. "I could never be mad at you." She then pulled back a little to look into my eyes, but didn't remove her arms from around me. "And I'm sorry that I just left. I needed some time to think."

"I know." I couldn't help but pull her against me again. I couldn't get enough of having her back in my arms. "I missed this," I declared after a minute of just enjoying the hug.

She snuggled her head deeper into my shoulder and gave a sigh. "Me too."

"So, we're good?" I had to ask.

"Yeah. Perfect."

I wanted to kiss her more than anything in the world, but we just managed to become friends again and I wasn't going to scare her off by doing something stupid. Instead, I kissed her cheek when we pulled back, receiving an earth-moving smile in return.

"Come on, let's go kick their butts at Rockband." I winked at her and grabbed her hand, pulling her along to the family living room where the others had huge smiles on their faces to see us on good terms again.

**Remember, the more reviews, the faster the updates! Love ya!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Guys, I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! The past 4 days or so have been ridiculous! My friends have completely taken over my home and dragged me to all kinds of parties and clubs and stuff. Finally kicked them all out today cos I've had ENOUGH! Haha! But anyway, I promise the updates will be coming faster again. Depends on the reviews of course haha**

Nick POV

One week later, the shit hit the fan. Whoever had stolen the camera had put the footage on a private website and charged money for people to download the clips. We had someone shut down the site to stop it, but it was too late. People already had the clips and soon it was all over the internet. Everything! Mandy annoying Miley while she was trying to study, Miley hanging out with her family, her backstage at the American Music Awards, the whole clip from the day of her birthday party, when they woke me up and I took Miley into the shower, the grocery shopping, the horse riding including our almost-kiss, the entire underwear incident and a few more irrelevant clips of us all just joking around. I wasn't kidding when I said everything.

"_And the number one story of the year!" _the presenter said as I watched the TV with my stomach sinking. I didn't want to look, but I had to assess the damage for myself. _"Mandy Jiroux's camera was stolen two weeks ago from Miley Cyrus' car while they and the Jonas Brothers enjoyed some time off in Tennessee." _A picture of us next to the car with its broken window came up as the presenter spoke. _"With nothing else stolen, the thief's intentions were obvious, and yesterday morning, private footage of the mega star Miley herself, Mandy and even the Jonas Brothers were sold on the web. The site was shut down, but the damage was already done. Clips of Miley's personal life is circling all over the internet, but the most popular is a clip of her in her underwear, closely followed by one of her and Nick Jonas almost kissing. You heard right, kissing! Take a look." _

My hands covered my face and I watched through the cracks in my fingers as the clip of Mandy walking in on Miley in her underwear came on. "Oh God no." Her conversation with Mandy was heard and then we came through the door, falling when we saw her. They even showed the part after we left, with her covering her face with the pillow in embarrassment. It then switched to the clip of Miley and I on the horse, from the part where we started galloping. My hands moving down her arms to her hands, spreading them out beside us, then wrapping my arms around her. I felt a blush creep to my cheeks when we neared each other, before being interrupted by Kevin.

"_These are only small parts of about ten clips. We have no word as to how Miley is taking it, but I'm sure people are now finally seeing her for the young woman she has become, though it is quite unfortunate that it had to happen this way. However, there is definitely no way that her and Nick can keep denying their rekindling romance anymore. Their feelings for each other are as clear as daylight on these clips. More on this story tonight at seven, so be sure to tune in. That's it for now..."_

I turned off the TV and groaned out loud. Joe, Kevin and our parents were sitting with me and we were all deathly silent. Until my mother spoke up.

"Poor Miley," she said in a soft little voice and I looked at her to see her holding a hand over her heart. My parents love Miley, and they shared her pain just like the rest of us. "She must be distraught."

I couldn't take much more of this. I got up and grabbed my jacket.

"Where are you going?" my dad asked, but I'm sure he knew already.

"To Miley." I took my phone from the coffee table and stuck it into my pocket.

"We're coming too," Joe said as he and Kevin grabbed their own jackets. I was glad they were also there to support Miley, but I knew I could count on them. They love Miley like a sister.

In no time, we were walking down the street towards Miley's house. Even from this distance, I could see the few members of the paparazzi standing outside. They saw us soon enough and hurried over to us.

"Nick! Give us a comment!"

"Nick, please!"

"What was it like to see her naked?!"

I stopped dead at that last comment. "What did you just say?" I asked, pinning the offending man with a look that made him take a step back.

"Come on," Kevin said and put a hand on my shoulder, urging me forward.

"I'll deal with this, you guys go ahead," Joe said and turned to the paparazzi. "We're disgusted by what was done to Miley. We think it's unacceptable that she was exploited this way by some jerk who just wanted to make a fortune off her. We're trying to track him down, which we will, and he will face the consequences..."

My pride for my brother just grew more and more as we continued walking, still followed by some of the paparazzi. But at least he was making it very clear that we were behind Miley all the way.

Kevin and I were let in immediately by Tish. Seems they noticed the commotion outside. She closed and locked the door behind us again, an uneasiness about her that I wasn't used to. I gave her a quick hug and looked around to see the rest of her family giving us small smiles of encouragement.

"Where's Miles?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"She's in her room with Brandi."

"Thanks." I left Kevin in the living room and walked towards Miley's wing. The door to her room was closed and I took a deep breath to prepare myself for what I would see. I hated seeing Miley upset. I knocked on the door and softly pushed it open. "Miley?"

I saw her lying on her bed, face buried in her pillow with her sister sitting next to her, rubbing her back. Not being able to resist myself, I walked over and lay down next to her, putting my arms around her small frame.

She didn't stop me and curled into my embrace, burying her face in my chest. I could feel the tears soaking into my shirt and I wished I could take all the pain away. She didn't deserve any of this and I wanted to kill the guy who put those clips on the net.

"It's going to be alright Miles," I soothed, running my hand through her long hair. She shook her head against me and I sighed. I looked up at Brandi to see her send me a small smile of encouragement.

"I'll be outside," she said and got off the bed, leaving me and Miley alone in the room.

I kissed her forehead, pulling her harder against me. I needed her to know that I would always protect her. "Don't cry." She just sniffled in response.

I spent the next ten minutes holding her, just letting her cry on my shoulder. I was glad I could be a little pillar of strength for her. I just hoped it was working and that I was making her feel a tiny bit better.

I pulled back a little and lifted her chin with my hand. Her red, puffy eyes met mine and I saw exhaustion there. She had probably been crying for hours and it sickened me to see her this upset.

"Things will get better again," I told her, looking deep into her eyes. "They always do."

"No they won't," she said with a little hiccup and I shook my head at her.

"Yes they will." I brushed a tear from her cheek. "I promise."

She looked at me for a moment longer, then let her head drop back to my chest. I turned on my side and pulled her against me, letting her wrap her arms around my waist. I would make sure she'll be okay if it's the last thing I do.

I lay with her for another half hour or so, until I heard her soft breaths even out as she drifted off to sleep. A sigh of relief left my lips to see her calm expression. If only I could keep that carefree look on her beautiful face. I was imagining her smile as I also finally drifted off to sleep, dreams of her filling my mind.

**Review! If I get enough, I'll see if I can get another update on here as soon as possible. Love ya!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for all the reviews! They definitely make my day! Here's the next update. Ireally like this chapter, because that's the person I see Miley being. Hope you enjoy!**

Miley POV

Three days later

Things have been quite chaotic in the last few days. The whole camera incident was still going strong without any sign of stopping soon, so I was keeping a low profile. I didn't go anywhere except to the set, church and studio to work on some of the songs for my new album. I still felt horrible about it. The fact that the whole world saw me in my underwear ate me up inside. I was never one to bare myself like that and the fact that these images were released without my permission drove me crazy. I didn't want people to think of me as a slut.

But I had to admit that a lot of people have been very supportive. Some commented on the videos on youtube saying that it wasn't fair, because it was my personal pictures and nobody had a right to see them. It was also very clear in the clip that I wasn't just prancing around in my underwear for no reason and that the boys weren't supposed to walk in. Many pointed this out as well and I was forever grateful. Even some of the presenters on shows like E! News defended me.

There was, of course, a lot of people who called me all kinds of names after these clips came out, but I was trying to ignore them. It was hard, but I had great support. My family and friends were there for me every step of the way and even my fans sent me messages of encouragement. And I couldn't forget the Jonas'. Nick and his family were wonderful and he spent almost all his free time with me to keep my mind off it. It just made me love him so much more, if that was possible.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called, looking up from my guitar and stretching my fingers. I've been working non-stop on my album today, to preoccupy myself.

"Smiley?" came my dad's voice and I giggled at my old nickname as he stepped into the room, a big grin on his lips.

"What's going on Daddy?" His expression made me curious.

"They found him sweetheart."

My eyes widened and a smile came to my face. "They did? Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I just got a call from the police station. They've got him down there for questioning."

I stood up and put my guitar on my bed. "Can I see him?"

He looked uneasy for a moment. "I don't think you should honey."

"Daddy, I just want to talk to him. Find out why he did it."

I'm quite persuasive, and twenty minutes later, we were on our way to the police station to meet the thief. He was being charged with theft, vandalism and defamation of character. (A/N: I'm not really sure if you can get charged with defamation of character for this, but oh well, it's just fanfiction) My dad had organised the meeting with one of the officers there and they were very willing to help. I didn't really know what I was going to say to him. I'll just have to wait and see.

When we reached the police station, we were intercepted by a nice officer who led us down a hall towards where the guy was being kept. He was explaining to us that they had tracked him down through the internet and caught up with him at the local hospital.

But I wasn't prepared for what I saw when a door was opened and we stepped into a room. A sandy haired guy sat at a table with his head down on his arms, unmoving. "This is Nathan Richards," the officer said to us, nodding towards the guy. "Nathan, there's someone here to see you."

As if his head was heavier than lead, Nathan slowly lifted it and opened his eyes, which widened as soon as he saw me standing there.

"Oh God..." he muttered and I saw guilt reflected in his eyes. There was also something else there that I couldn't really place, but for some reason, it made me feel sorry for him.

"How old are you?" I asked after a moment of silence. He was young. Probably around my age. And he looked scared and tired.

"Eighteen," he said in a croaky voice and I saw him swallow.

"Are you okay?" I couldn't help but ask when his eyes kept drooping a bit.

"Uh. I just haven't had a lot of sleep lately." He looked up at me with his tired eyes, trying to figure out what I was doing there. "Why aren't you mad at me?"

Didn't expect that one. All my anger had slowly been melting away from the moment I saw him. Something wasn't right.

"I am," I finally said. "But that doesn't mean I have to scream at you." He gave a short nod after a moment and let his head drop, his chin on his chest as he looked down at his hands.

"I'm sorry," he said so softly I almost didn't hear it.

"Why did you do it Nathan?" I finally asked the question I've been dying to know the answer to.

"I needed the money," he confessed, still looking down.

"For what?" I asked, but then what the officer said suddenly came back to me. "Wait...what were you doing at the hospital?"

"Visiting someone." His voice was becoming almost completely void of emotion except for the exhaustion that I could hear so clearly.

"Who?"

Nathan slowly lifted his head again, his baggy eyes settling on mine again. "My little brother." He was silent for a moment, then continued, "That's why I needed the money. To pay for his treatment."

My heart dropped at this and my anger was completely replaced with sympathy. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's sick," he said after a long moment of silence. "He needs a bone marrow transplant. I'm a match so they can use mine, but we couldn't afford it, along with the rest of his treatments and medicine."

Oh no. I took a seat across from him and gave him a look of concern. "What's his name?"

And just like that, he told me everything. His name was Max and he was seven years old. Their father had passed away five years ago and their mother recently lost her job. Not being able to go to college without money, the only job he could get on short notice was one at Starbucks to try and help out with his brother's treatment. They didn't have medical insurance either.

He had seen us stop in the parking lot that night, and when he saw Mandy putting the camera down on the floor of the car, he took it. He didn't know what else to do and was getting desperate. He kept apologising and explaining that he didn't want to do it and knew it was wrong, but that he would do anything for his little brother.

"Not that it did me any good," he admitted truthfully, rubbing at his temples. "I didn't get nearly enough money out of it before the website was shut down."

There were a few minutes of silence as I just looked at him. "Can we go see him?"

Nathan shook his head. "I'm stuck here for now."

"Not anymore." I turned my head to look at the officer behind me. "I'm dropping all charges."

Nathan's head shot up at my words. The officer looked kind of flabbergasted and my dad wore a proud smile.

"But...but what about..." Nathan started, but I cut him off.

"Forget about it. Now come on, let's go see your brother." I got out of the chair and headed over to the door, pausing to motion for Nathan to follow me.

He did so, the shock still clearly written all over his face. My dad agreed to drive us to the hospital, and within a few minutes, we pulled into the parking lot. Nathan seemed to get uneasy as we got out and followed him into the hospital, up to the second floor and down a hall. He had obviously been here tonnes of times before. When we reached a door, he sent me a look, before opening it and stepping inside.

"Nate!" we heard immediately and I looked over to see a little boy excitedly stretching his hands out to his older brother. He had blonde hair just like Nathan's and the bluest eyes I've ever seen.

"Hey buddy," Nathan said with a smile and walked over to hug the little boy. "Are these new?" he asked, referring to the dinosaur pyjamas that Max was wearing.

"Yeah! Nurse Madeline gave them to me yesterday."

"Listen Max, there's someone I want you to meet," Nathan said and motioned me closer. "This is Miley, and she wanted to meet you."

I stepped over to the bed and smiled down at the beautiful little boy. "Hi Max."

"You're Hannah Montana!" he practically yelled, but started coughing as soon as he did. I could see the worried look in Nathan's eyes as he rubbed his little brother's back while he coughed. When he finally calmed down, he looked up at me again. "What are you doing here? This is so cool!"

I laughed at his enthusiasm and sat down at the foot of his bed, patting his little leg. The love between the two brothers was unmistakeable and I found myself thinking that I would also do anything to keep my siblings safe. I probably would've done the same thing Nathan did if I was in his situation.

An hour later, I was giggling at a story that Max was telling us about the lady down the hall throwing a bedpan at one of the doctors when he had to give her an injection, when my phone beeped.

I looked down at it and sighed. "I have to go to the studio. But it was nice meeting you Max."

"Will you come see me again?" he asked with hope in his eyes and my heart melted.

"Of course I will." I smiled and leaned over to kiss his little cheek. "I'll see you later."

I got up to leave when Nathan stopped me. "Miley wait."

I turned around to look at him. "Yes?"

"Thank you." The sincere look in his eyes put my heart at ease. The whole camera fiasco had totally vanished from my mind and I had him and that little boy to thank.

I nodded with a smile, then left, but not before making a stop at the front desk with my credit card.

**Awww.... As always, the more reviews, the faster the updates! Love ya!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Once again, thanks for all the reviews. I agree about what you guys said about what Miley did.. I can really picture her doing that in real life. It's the person I think she is. Anyway, here's the next update. I think you guys are gonna like it. I had a lot of fun writing it. Enjoy!**

Nick POV

One day later

I was watching TV with my mouth hanging open.

"_Miley then proceeded to drop all charges against Mr Richards, but that's not all she did," _the presenter said, a clip of Miley leaving a hospital coming up in the background. _"Before she left, she took out her credit card and paid for all the treatments and operations Max Richards would need, which roughly added up to about 30000$." _A clip of Nathan Richards came on the screen with a wide smile on his face.

"_She's an angel sent down from Heaven. Even after everything I did, she forgave me and saved my little brother's life. I didn't even know that she paid for it all until the doctor told me. Miley, if you're watching, thank you. I owe you everything."_

"_Well, it seems we can all take a leaf out of Miley's book," _the presenter continued. _"We're all proud of you girl and we could only wish for a heart as good as yours..."_

A smile came to my lips as I switched off the TV and sat back on the couch. Only Miley could be that wonderful. She truly was one of the most giving people I knew and I loved her even more for that.

"I'm so proud of her," my mother said from her position next to me and I looked to see her eyes well up. My mom was always one big softy. "That little boy is going to be okay all because of her." When I reached over to squeeze her hand, she sent me a smile. "How you ever managed to let her go is beyond me."

I nodded, my mind working overtime. "Tell me about it."

Miley POV

1 month later

We were at the DC games and I had to admit that I was super excited. I was in the games the first two times, but my busy schedule didn't give me the opportunity to be there again until now. And the boys also got to come this time. Yay!

After my talk with Nick, we've been spending a lot of time together. Just hanging out. We were just friends and even though I wanted more, I enjoyed just having him in my life again.

At the moment, we were standing on the field, waiting for it all to begin. I was wearing a pair of shorts with a green shirt, seeing as I was in the green team again. I saw Nick coming towards me in his own shorts with a red shirt covering that sexy torso of his. Bummer. I wish that boy would just walk around naked all day. Wait a minute, what am I thinking?!

"You're going down!" he said when he reached me, snapping me out of it and I sent him a smirk.

"You wish Jonas."

"Yeah, you wish Jonas," I heard and looked around to see Joe walking up in a green shirt. He put an arm around my shoulders and gave Nick a mock threatening look. "We're gonna kick your butt all over this place."

"No way!" Kevin walked over to us in a blue shirt and struck a pose. "I'll be the king at the end of today."

I had to laugh. This was so silly! But I loved every second of it. Life was good again. I had Nick with me again, and his brothers had always been some of my best friends.

"Let's make a deal," Joe declared and we looked at him expectantly. "The losers buy the winner, or in me and Miley's case, winners, lunch."

"Deal!" the rest of us said together and shook on it.

About two hours later, maybe longer, I was standing next to Nick at the start of the obstacle course. We would be competing against each other for this one. And I was starting to wonder if we were put together just to get more publicity. Yip, you guessed it. The story still hasn't died down, and our every move was watched when we were together. I even saw a sign in the crowd earlier that read 'Kiss her Nick!' How weird is that?

"Next up!" the announcer said and I sent a challenging look at Nick. "We have Miley Cyrus from the green team and the red team's Nick Jonas competing on the obstacle course!" The crowd went crazy and Nick and I took our positions. We were the last ones, seeing as the green and red teams were tied and this would settle it.

"You ready to get your butt whipped?" I asked.

He returned my look with an evil grin. "I think you've got it the wrong way around. You're going down Superstar."

"We'll see about that." I winked at him and he laughed as we were told to get on our marks.

"Ready?" the man asked and we nodded, trying not to burst into laughter.

"Aaaaand...Go!" the announcer called and we started running. Metro Station's song, 'Shake It' started playing and it just pumped me up further. I loved that song, and I guess the fact that it was my brother's band was even better.

I was quite a fast runner, but Nick was bigger and stronger than me, so he was a little in front of me when we reached a bunch of tyres that we had to run through. I caught up with him there, seeing as I could move faster with my smaller frame and I managed to get in the lead when we reached the end, sprinting to the next obstacle, which was a long water slide. There was no way we could run on it without falling, so I went down to my knees. Unfortunately, Nick's heavier body gave him more momentum as he went down on his stomach and about halfway down the slide, he went right into me. I screamed when he hit me, but I ended up falling backwards onto his back, the two of us sliding along into the small pool of water at the end with a splash.

"Cheater," he said to me, rubbing the water from his eyes and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Nope." But I then proceeded to trip him when he got up, sending him back into the water. "Now I'm a cheater!"

I cracked up and jumped out of the pool before he could get me back, hearing his own laughter behind me and when I looked around, he was hot on my heels again. The next obstacle was a rope ladder up onto a platform, which I quickly scurried up, Nick getting closer and closer to me. Eek! On top of the platform, I took hold of the handles attached to a wire stretched between the platform and a big cushiony thing at the end to break our fall. But just as I took hold of it, I felt his body behind me.

"Payback Miles," he said to me with a smirk and proceeded to put his hands on the handles too, just outside of mine. He was supposed to go on his own one next to mine and my eyes widened a little as he said, "Hold on!" Then he pushed against me and off the platform we went, me screaming and laughing at the same time as we went down at a mighty speed.

We hit the soft cushion in a tangle of arms and legs, trying to get our laughter under control. When I stood up, he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back down. With a wink, he jumped up and ran on, me scrambling up and taking off after him.

Next, there was a ladder type thing stretched over a muddy pool that we had to hang from and use our hands to swing from rung to rung. He was still ahead of me, but slipped on the wet grass when he got off the other end and fell down, giving me time to catch up again, which I did. Neck and neck we ran towards a stretch of grass that had a net spread across the top of it, seeing as we had to leopard crawl under it.

There I had the upper hand again with my small body and managed to get in front of him, but he grabbed my ankle when we reached the end and pulled me back towards him. I'm sure the DC games have never seen something like this, but there weren't really any rules and it was all in good fun, so it was fine. He went past me and I ran after him as he reached the last obstacle, which was a giant inflated slide.

When we reached it, I jumped onto his back and we fell onto the soft surface. I hurried to scramble up the slide, but when I reached the top he jumped, grabbed me around the waist and fell onto his back with me on top, causing us to tumble down the other end, still holding onto each other, and down into another pool of water, about waist-deep, which was the finish line. I opened my eyes for a moment to see him still smiling, even under water, matching mine.

He found his feet and picked me up out of the water, seeing as he was still holding my waist, both of us heaving with uncontrollable laughter and soaked to the bone. I mentally thanked God that I remembered to wear a sports bra today when I felt my clothes sticking to me in all places.

"That was certainly an interesting one!" the announcer said, trying to get above the cheers of the crowd. Heh, seems they enjoyed it. "And very close! We'll have to go to the water cam to see who won this time." We looked to the big screen in the middle of the field and a slow motion picture came up of us hitting the water. "Let's see who was first!"

I actually had no idea who hit the water first. I was so dizzy by the time we reached the bottom it was impossible to tell, so we watched as something broke the water's smooth surface, seeing as the camera was shooting from under the water. There was a flash of green and I threw my hands up and cheered when I saw the rest of me going into the water, followed by Nick on top of me.

"Green team wins!" the announcer called and I cheered even louder. The picture however had stopped on the part where I had opened my eyes under the water and was looking at Nick, smiles on both our faces. Eek! That looks way too romantic for my liking! But at the moment I was focussing on my triumph as we got out of the water, Nick looking on with amusement as I did a happy dance.

I kept my eyes on his face, seeing as his shirt was also sticking to him in a way that was very distracting. He had a sneaky look on his face, and I stopped jumping around to look at him. He was up to something. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said with a grin and took a step towards me. I took a step back. He took another one towards me and I took another one back. Then he came for me and I screamed, running in the opposite direction. We ran across the whole field and I was surprised that I wasn't tired yet, but then again, I've always been quite fit. But that didn't mean he didn't catch me, because he did.

He reached me and grabbed me from behind, picking me up off the ground and swinging me around in circles while I laughed my head off. I haven't had this much fun in ages. He put me back down and started tickling me with one hand, holding me around the waist with the other arm to keep me from getting away. I kicked and screamed and laughed and fortunately he stopped after a moment, but what he did next surprised the hell out of me.

"You know what Miles?" he whispered into my ear. "You should find a sweater or something, because that wet shirt on you is really distracting."

My eyes widened a little at that and I turned around to look at him with an eyebrow raised, giving him a quick once-over. "Ditto."

He obviously didn't expect that one, because he just stared at me for a moment before regaining his composure and sending me a flirty smile. I thought I would melt, but he didn't give me a chance. He bent down, and next thing I knew, he had hoisted me up onto his shoulders as the rest of the green team came running towards us.

"It's your time to shine Smiley," he said, looking up at me and I returned his smile before throwing my hands up and cheering with the rest of the green team as they surrounded us. Joe was at the front, cheering about our free lunch to Nick.

**The next update contains… Let's just say it's kinda what you've all been waiting for. I'll post it as soon as I get enough reviews. Trust me, you're gonna love it. Hint hint. Teehee! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Wow guys! I woke up this morning (or well, afternoon. it's holiday for me haha), logged on and this has to be the most reviews I've gotten so far! I was so excited I practically fell off my chair and nearly broke my coffee mug in the process of trying to upload this chapter as fast as possible. I owe you guys haha. Thanks so much!! Here's the next update. I really think you guys will enjoy it. Nudge-nudge wink-wink. Ha-ha! (lol)**

Miley POV

We were sitting around a little table at a cafe, having ice cream for dessert, just talking about anything and everything, still wearing our green, red and blue shirts. At the moment we were on the topic of weird things that's happened to us since joining the business. Joe and I had free lunch bought for us by Nick and Kevin and were now enjoying our free ice cream. Mmm, life was good.

"So Miley, what's the weirdest thing that's happened to you lately?" Kevin asked.

I had to think about that one for a while. "Umm...There are so many!" I laughed. "Well, about a month ago, I got an offer from Playboy."

"What?!" Nick choked on his ice cream and the others cracked up.

"Are you serious?" Joe asked, his mouth now hanging open a little.

I nodded, blushing a little. "Yeah. Now _that_ was weird."

"So they just called you up out of the blue?" Kevin prompted. Seems they wanted all the details.

I cocked my head, thinking back to my conversation on the phone that day. "Yeah, kind of. I had heard some rumours that they wanted me, but I never thought they would actually ask me because I'm so young. But it seems that they changed their minds when I turned seventeen." I took another bite of my ice cream. "So this lady called me up one afternoon and said she was from Playboy and that Hugh Hefner really wanted me in the magazine."

"You're kidding," Nick said, staring at me in shock.

"Nope. She offered me a ridiculous amount of money and I felt so embarrassed! I would never take all my clothes off for a magazine!" I cracked up to hide my blush, but when I looked at Nick I saw that his cheeks were way redder than mine.

"Wow," Joe said, shaking his head. "To imagine our little Miley taking it all off for Playboy."

"Hey, don't go imagining anything Joe," Nick said with a threatening tone in his voice and my eyebrows shot into the air.

"Ooooo, looks like someone doesn't want to share," Joe countered and I didn't know if I was supposed to feel flattered or embarrassed.

"Shut up."

Umm, time to change the subject. I took the last bite of my ice cream and looked at the building clouds outside. "You guys wanna come to my place? It looks like it's gonna rain."

"Can't. I got a hot date tonight," Joe said with a wink at us.

"And I told Mom I'll fix the sink for her," Kevin added, so I looked at Nick expectantly.

"I'll come," he said with a shrug and I smiled.

"Great. Let's go." Kevin and Nick paid the bill and we went our separate ways, but both parties were intercepted by paparazzi. Nick and I just kept walking, ignoring the questions about whether we were together again. When we reached my car, I threw the keys to him. "You're driving."

"Thanks." He smiled and got into the driver's seat, me next to him, and off we went to my place just as little drops of rain started falling.

***

"This sucks," Braison announced, staring down at the scrabble board.

"Yeah," Noah agreed.

"You just say that because you're losing," I taunted and my brother sent me a look which I ignored.

"Yeah whatever, I'm gonna go watch TV."

"Me too," said Noah and off they went, to my amusement. I looked over at Nick, sitting across from me on the carpet in my living room, on the other side of the board.

"You ready to get beaten again?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Not this time, little girl." He looked down at his tiles in thought for a while, then a smile crossed his face. He picked up some of them and spelled out 'hard' on the board.

I looked down at my own tiles in thought, then spelt out 'fast.' Ha! Wait a second... I looked at the two words again and suddenly felt a blush creep to my cheeks. I looked up to see him blushing too, but that didn't stop him. He thought for a while, then spelt 'hot.'

I couldn't help but giggle at that one. "Oh it's on now," I said to him and he winked back at me.

'Skin.'

'Touch.'

'Bite.'

'Kiss.'

By now I was feeling a little warm, despite the cool weather we were having and I heard Nick clear his throat a few times and pull at the collar of his shirt. Haha! But I kept looking at the last word he had spelt out and couldn't help but want to do exactly that. But an evil smile came to my lips at what I saw in my tiles. This one should give him a bit of a shock.

'Grind.'

And it did exactly that. His eyes widened and he glanced up at me for a second before returning his gaze to his tiles, but not before I could see the look in his eyes. I knew he was getting a bit hot and bothered, just like I was.

'Thrust.' Now it was my turn to clear my throat. God this was erotic.

"I give up," I said after a minute, giving a nervous little giggle and moving to sit on the carpet with my back against the couch.

"Me too." He ran his fingers through his hair and came to sit next to me. Too close if you ask me. His shoulder was brushing against mine and the heat radiating from his skin was really distracting. And kind of hard to resist.

"So, that was umm..."

"Erotic?"

I gave another nervous little giggle. "I was gonna say interesting, but that works too."

There was a minute of silence in which I was trying to get myself under control. I've never wanted to kiss anyone this badly before and it was driving me insane. I felt like I had to say something to break the silence, so I turned my head towards him just as he turned his towards me, opening his mouth to say something, but pausing at our close proximity.

"I, umm..." I tried, but I couldn't come up with anything. My eyes jumped to his lips for a second before I could stop myself and I wanted to smack myself for doing so. It only made me want him more.

"You shouldn't tempt me like this Miley," he whispered after a moment, looking into my eyes, but not before I saw him glance down at my lips too.

"I'm sorry," I whispered back, but not daring to move away from him. "I didn't mean to." I shivered when his hand lifted and he traced my jaw with his fingertips. "God Nick, you're killing me."

"Maybe we can..." he started after a while, but didn't finish his sentence.

"We can what?" I was so distracted by his fingers as they moved down my neck.

"Get it out of our systems." Oh God, why did he have to go and say that? I would never be able to stop myself now. Not that I wanted to.

"This is a bad idea," I barely managed to get out, but found my tongue darting out to lick my lips.

"I know."

But that didn't stop us. His hand buried itself in my hair and he pulled me closer and before I knew it, his lips were a breath away from mine. He didn't move further though. He was waiting for me to do something, in case I didn't want to. What he didn't know was that I wanted this more than anything.

So I leaned in the rest of the way and felt my top lip touch his so softly I almost couldn't feel it, but we didn't kiss yet. I glanced into his half-open eyes one last time, before letting my eyelids drop closed, and pressed my lips against his.

It was like fireworks went off in my head and an electric current shot through my body at the contact. All my walls came crumbling down as he brushed his lips against mine, ever so softly. The breath I didn't even know I was holding was exhaled as I slowly lifted my hands and put one at the back of his neck, the other on his upper arm, his warmth seeping into my skin.

I didn't protest when he pressed his lips a little harder against mine, deepening the kiss. A tear slid down my cheek and I didn't know what it was from. Probably from the overwhelming emotions I felt at finally getting to feel his lips against mine again. I had waited so long for this and I couldn't stop. Couldn't get myself to pull away.

Not that he wanted to. He moved his head to the side for better access and I pulled myself closer to him, pressing my chest against his. My heart was racing and I was starting to wonder if I might have a heart attack, but I didn't care when I felt the moist tip of his tongue on my top lip, begging for entrance, which I granted wholeheartedly.

I parted my lips and our tongues met in the sweetest collision, moving in perfect harmony, just the way it used to. His taste was so sweet and the silent groan coming from him vibrated in my chest, just fuelling my fire more.

I found myself being lowered onto my back on the carpet and his hard body covering mine, his large hand finding mine and interlacing our fingers. Our palms still fit together perfectly, just like our bodies, as if we were made for one another.

A soft moan of desire escaped my lips and before I could stop myself, my mind wandered back to that night over a year ago. His hands on my naked skin, touching and caressing in all the right places. My nails scratching down his back as he kissed and sucked my neck... That snapped me out of it and I gave a little gasp against his lips.

"We should stop," I said softly and pulled back a little to look into his eyes, seeing understanding reflected there, as well as desire. He dropped his forehead to mine and gave a soft sigh.

"I know. I just wish I could make it stop."

"Make what stop?" I asked, running my fingers through his curly hair as I tried to regain my breath.

He lifted his head to look into my eyes, brushing the back of his fingers over my hot cheek. "Make myself stop wanting you."

I slowly shook my head. "I never want you to stop wanting me," I declared truthfully and a soft smile crossed his lips.

"Don't worry. I'll never stop," came his soft whisper. Then he slowly pushed himself off me and sat up, pulling me up with him. He then rubbed a hand over his face and took a deep breath. "I should go, before I do something stupid."

I wanted to beg him to stay and do whatever he wanted, but I knew I shouldn't. "I'll take you home," I offered, getting up.

"No, I'll walk, it's just down the street." He got up too and gave me a genuine smile, which I returned. Thank God this didn't spoil our friendship. Well, so far anyway.

"It's raining Nick."

He nodded. "I know. I just need to cool down a bit." He winked at me and I felt myself blushing.

"Okay." I walked him to the sliding door leading to outside. He usually came in this way when we were together, and this time we were avoiding my parents seeing our swollen lips and glazed over eyes. That would be embarrassing. I pulled the glass door open and leaned against the wall next to it, watching Nick as he put on his jacket. Then his eyes were on me and he gave a little smile.

"Bye Miley." I didn't stop him when he quickly leaned in and pecked my lips. Then he was gone and I sighed. There was no way in hell I would be able to sleep tonight, so I immediately ran over to my room and grabbed my phone, calling Mandy.

**HEEHEE! I loved that! *grins widely* What did you guys think? Pleeeaaase review and tell me. And trust me, it's only gonna get more interesting from here, so keep reading, and reviewing of course! As always, the more the reviews the faster I update. Love ya!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Wooowweeee! I got the most amazing reviews! Thank you guys so much! It really keeps me going. Here's the next update! Enjoy! :)**

Miley POV

Two weeks later

I was sitting on the set of Hannah Montana, paging through my script as a lady added a little waterproof blush to my cheeks. I felt like groaning. We would be doing a scene on the beach for goodness sake, so I really didn't see the need for makeup, but oh well.

But I didn't tell you the best part yet...

"Hey Miles!" Nick said as he and his brothers walked in.

Yip, you guessed it. The boys were in another episode. Well, actually two, maybe even more, but that will have to wait. You see, the boys were in the show before, and a romance bloomed between Hannah Montana and Nick's character. But they broke up just before Nick and I broke up in real life. Ironic huh? And now here we were, back on set. The producers wanted to bring Nick back to see what the viewers would think.

"Hey guys." I smiled back at them without trying to move my face, but fortunately the makeup lady was done a few seconds later and let me go. I gave them each a hug, trying not to melt when it was Nick's turn. "You guys ready?"

Ever since that night that we played Scrabble, Nick has been keeping a safe distance from me. He wasn't avoiding me, but he made sure not to sit too close to me or things like that. I knew it was a good idea, but now I wanted him more than ever, and not having him close was driving me insane. So, Mandy and I devised a little plan. Nothing bad, just something to test how he would react. I was going to do everything in my power to try and turn him on, but in a subtle way, so don't worry.

"Of course we're ready!" Joe said excitedly and high-fived Kevin.

"Good." And with that, I unfolded my arms and let the robe I was wearing fall to the floor. And the plan was in action. Hehe. I was wearing a little white bikini for the scene today, seeing as it would be shot on the beach. It tied around my neck and back, then on both sides of my waist as well.

I didn't miss Nick's eyes widening for a second before he composed himself. I even caught Joe and Kevin doing a double take, but ignored them. I felt positively evil when I bent at the waist to pick up my purse from the floor, hearing Nick give a little cough of discomfort and a low whistle from Joe.

"Jeez Miley, you do know that we're warm-blooded males right?" he asked and I gave a little innocent giggle, throwing my purse onto a chair.

"Joe, that's gross. Well, you guys better get a move on." I then gave them a little wave and sauntered off towards the beach and the director. I thanked God to be able to wear this little bikini for the scene. As I got older and my character grew up, I got away with more things. Two years ago I wouldn't dare to wear something like this on the show, but the writers and director all thought it fitting that I start to wear things more suited to my age. So here I was in my bikini, ready for Nick.

Speak of the devil. He walked over to where I was standing with John, the director, with Joe and Kevin in tow. I flicked my hair when I saw him looking at me out of the corner of my eye and wanted to give a purely evil giggle, but refrained and pretended to listen to John as he told us what to do.

Five minutes later, I was walking into the ocean with Emily at my side, both of us giving little curses at the cold water, jumping over the small waves. Deciding to just get it over with, I dove in and swam a little deeper under the water. When I resurfaced, I saw Nick looking at me and pushed my long wet hair back in the sexiest way I could muster. It was all kind of funny and I did my best not to laugh, but it was hard.

John called action and Emily and I walked out of the water, seeing as that's how the scene started. After a bit of dialogue between the two of us, I had to pretend to be hit in the head with a football and fall down.

Nick ran over to me and knelt next to me. "I'm so sorry, my brother threw the ball too high and..." I opened my eyes and he trailed off.

My eyes widened. "Nick! I mean..."

He was silent for a moment. "Are you okay?" He helped me up as his brothers came over.

"What happened?"

"You hit her with the ball Joe," Nick said with annoyance before turning back to me.

"Sorry. My bad," Joe said with a comical expression that I almost laughed at.

Nick looked at me for a second before asking, "Do I know you?"

"No," I answered quickly and looked down. He didn't know that she and Hannah were the same person.

"Well listen, let me get you a soda to make up for it."

"Actually, I can't..." I started.

"We'd love to!" Emily interrupted and I shot her a look, but she just stared dreamily at Joe.

We spent the next hour doing this scene and the next one, then got to take a break. Nick was standing at the snack table when I walked up behind him.

"Hi," I whispered in his ear. He hadn't heard me come up behind him and jumped in surprise.

"Miley, hi!"

"Why do you look so nervous?" I asked, staring into his eyes.

"I, uh..." He looked so adorably uncomfortable I thought I would burst into giggles. "Umm, huh?"

I leaned over and picked up a candy stick, my bare stomach brushing against his arm. He watched as I put the tip of it in my mouth and sucked gently for a moment. "Come on, we're gonna start the next scene." I winked at him and slid my hand across his back as I walked past him, looking back for a moment to give him a smile. Teehee. This is so much fun!

By the end of the day, we finished most of the scenes for the episode. Nick and I meeting again, Joe and Kevin playing pranks on Jackson and Oliver and vice versa, our conversation about lost relationships (where I knew he was talking about Hannah, but he didn't know that I was talking about him), the 'I'm falling in love again' look, 'Lily' making a fool of herself in front of Joe, Nick and I having fun together on the beach... and here we were at the last scene, which was the hardest one yet.

"I haven't felt this way in a long time," he said, turning to me. We were standing on the beach again, the sunset in the background.

"What do you mean?"

He took my hand in his. "This..." He leaned towards me and I stopped him with the tips of my fingers over his lips. "What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath. "Nick. It's me, Hannah." There was a moment of silence where we just stared at each other, till we both looked at the director with confusion on our faces. "Aren't you gonna yell cut?" I asked.

"Cut," he finally said and walked over to us. "We have a bit of time left today, so I was hoping you guys would just improvise."

"Umm, improvise?" Nick asked, scratching his head. He wasn't as used to acting as I was.

"But we don't know where the scene's supposed to go," I said. We didn't have the script for the next episode yet.

John nodded, but looked kind of excited for some reason. "I know and that's the beauty of it. Just go with it. I'm giving you free reign over this one. Just imagine what your characters would do and do it." And then he walked off.

"Uh," Nick started, looking a little nervous. "What do I do?"

I looked after John for a moment. He's never told me to just do whatever I want. Sure he lets me improvise all the time, but this scene could go either way, depending on me and Nick. What was up with him today?

I shook my head and looked back at Nick. "Just do whatever comes naturally. Make it up as you go along."

He gave a little nervous nod. "Okay, I'll try. But what if I mess up?"

I smiled up at him, encouraging him with my eyes and saw him visibly relax a bit. "Then we'll just try again. But you'll be fine." I reached up and squeezed his arm.

"Alright everyone! Action!"

I got back into character and looked at Nick again. "Nick. It's me, Hannah."

To my surprise, he gave a little smile. "I know."

Double take. Okay, what? "How... how did you know?" At least I didn't have to pretend to be surprised this time.

He gave me a look. "Your eyes. Nobody has eyes like yours." He lifted a hand and touched my hair. "But I don't think you're Hannah. I think she is you."

Wow. Was that romantic or what? "Nobody's recognised me before," I said when nothing else came to mind. He was too close for me to concentrate. Jeez, the effect this boy had on me was ridiculous.

He stepped even closer and I thought my heart would jump right out of my chest. The cameras and director and everyone else vanished from my mind at his next words.

"That's because nobody knows you the way I do," he said softly and reached up to touch my cheek, leaning towards me. Then his lips were on mine, giving me one of the softest kisses I could imagine. His eyes opened for a moment to look into mine and we smiled against each other's lips. Then he kissed me again, a little deeper this time, his lips softly brushing over mine with a hint of tongue, blowing my mind. My hands snaked up to rest on his hard biceps while his arms encircled my waist, pulling me closer.

He was right. Nobody knew me the way he did. Nobody knew how to make me smile better than he did. Or how to leave me breathless with his kisses. Or exactly how to touch me to make me want him more every time. Or make my heart pound with just a look.

I vaguely registered someone saying my name, but Nick's lips on mine were all I could think of. I never wanted to let go.

"Helloooo? I said cut..." I heard more clearly this time and pulled away from Nick, looking at John to see his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline. The rest of the crew had similar expressions on their faces, while Joe and Kevin were trying to hide their laughter. A blush crept onto my face and I looked at Nick to see him staring at an invisible spot behind me with embarrassment written all over his handsome features.

Fortunately, John broke the silence and seemed more than happy.

"That was perfect!" he said excitedly and practically skipped over to us. "Absolutely amazing!" He threw an arm around Nick's shoulders. "Who knew young Mr Jonas here was such a good actor? Great improvisation son. And Miley..." This time he put an arm around my shoulders. "The emotion you displayed was... Well, I've never seen anybody look so in love." Heh, if you only knew buddy. "However..." Oh no. "The kiss was a tiny bit too long, but that's okay. I just had to stop you two before you kissed all day long." He winked and my cheeks reddened again. "But we still have to shoot you ending the kiss."

"Sorry what?" I asked. Please no. As much as I enjoyed kissing Nick, it still wasn't easy.

John looked at me like I had two heads. "The end of the kiss. We can't have it ending by you looking at me like you saw a ghost. So, back to your positions, kiss and end it off."

With that, he walked off, leaving me and Nick looking everywhere but at each other. My plan didn't include this.

"And action!" John called and Nick leaned in to kiss me again, my thoughts flying away once more. I was dying a very slow death. But fortunately Nick slowed the kiss and pulled back, kissing my nose and then my forehead before pulling me against him. I rested my head under his chin, my eyes staring far over the ocean, wishing this scene was real and that it never had to end. "And cut! That's a wrap everyone!"

I slowly let go of Nick and stepped back, looking up at him to see him watching me. I wondered if he was thinking the same thing I was. What if he was? Could there be another us? Could we make it work again? My head said no, but my heart screamed yes.

"Nick..." I started, but didn't know what I was going to say. I knew what I wanted to say. Please love me again.

"Yes?"

I looked down. "Nothing." And with that, I walked off.

**Please please review! And I'll update as soon as I can! Love ya!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Appreciate it. Here's a cute little chapter. Kind of about thinking back to the past. I like it hehe, I hope you do too:)**

Nick POV

_Miley was walking next to me, silence between us. But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, which was a first for me. I've had quite a few girlfriends, but I've never been this comfortable around a girl. It's like she knew me already, and this was only our first date. We had dinner at a casual little place nearby our homes, seeing as we lived on the same street. _

_It's funny that we've been neighbours for over a year, but I only met her about two weeks ago. I've seen her a few times, riding her bike or taking the dog for a walk. Who wouldn't notice a creature that extremely beautiful? And of course, she was the star of what was fast becoming one of the most popular shows on TV._

_I looked at her and felt my cheeks brighten when she caught my stare, but she just smiled. God she's beautiful. At fourteen years old, I thought I was in love. No, not thought, knew. I knew I was in love. The moment her eyes locked on mine that day on the street, just after we moved into our home here, I knew it. She had been walking along while her little sister was riding her bike. _

_I was lying on the grass in front of our new house, exhausted from unpacking the truck. I heard an angelic voice and rolled my head to the side, opening one eye to see a little girl on a pink bike. I remembered thinking that she and Frankie could be friends, but it was when I caught sight of the older girl behind her, when my heart stopped. _

_They say that when you find true love, time slows down. And it's true. I sat up on the grass and stared as she strolled into view, a smile on her face as she laughed at her sister, a smile that could light the darkest place in the world. Her long brown hair hung down her back in soft curls and waves, standing out clearly against her white shirt. Her jeans were torn at the knees and hugged all the right places. And even though she wore a cap on her head for the sun, I could make out every one of her beautiful features. The pert little nose and high cheekbones, but it was her eyes that captivated me the most. _

_And when those blue-grey depths turned my way and locked on my own, I knew my world would never be the same again. She slowed to a stop and her sister asked her something, but she just looked at me. And in that moment I thought, I'm gonna marry her someday. But then her sister pulled on her arm and the connection was broken. She looked my way one more time, then followed the little girl down the street._

_Here we were, a year later, approaching her driveway and I wished this night would last forever. Everything was going perfectly. That is, until I stepped on a muddy patch of grass and slipped. I thought I would die of embarrassment when I found myself sitting in a puddle of mud. Some of it had even managed to splash up and onto my cheek._

"_Oh my gosh!" Miley covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her giggles, but it didn't help much. I wished the earth would just open up and swallow me whole to put me out of my misery, but it didn't, and when she kneeled next to me, I was glad it didn't. "Are you okay?" she asked with concern, putting a hand on my shoulder._

"_I'm fine. Just... really embarrassed," I admitted. She smiled down at me, then did the most unexpected thing. She sat down next to me, right in the puddle. "What are you doing?!" I asked incredulously._

"_Wait, something's missing." She then dipped her fingers in the mud and pressed it against her cheek. "There, now there's nothing to be embarrassed about."_

"_You really didn't have to do that," I said, still not believing that she actually did what she did. Just to make me feel better._

"_I know." She smiled softly and reached up to brush the mud from my cheek with her soft fingertips, the feeling of her touching me making me the happiest boy alive. "I wanted to."_

_I couldn't help but catch her hand when it dropped from my cheek, holding it in my own. She looked down at it for a moment, before lifting her eyes back to mine._

"_Miley?" _

"_Yeah?"_

_I suddenly felt a burst of courage. "Can I kiss you?"_

_Her eyes stayed on mine as she slowly nodded. I didn't need to be told twice, and leaned in towards her, watching her beautiful eyes flutter closed. When our lips touched, I felt like I've died and gone to Heaven. It was the most magical moment of my life as we kissed, one of her muddy hands lifting to my cheek. And when it was over and I pulled back, she gave me a shy little smile, but didn't break our eye contact. In that moment, I knew I would love her forever._

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself staring at my bedroom ceiling. This time, there was a smile on my face as I softly sighed. I got up and walked over to my window, pulling the curtain aside. I looked through it towards the house across the way, to the third window on the second floor. Miley's room.

Her window was open and I saw the curtains softly swaying in the breeze. The same breeze that was probably flowing over her bed right now. Over her blankets to her face, caressing her cheeks... If only I could be that wind.

I stood there for what felt like forever, just staring at her window, wishing I was there next to her, just holding her and telling her how much I love her. I knew it when I was fourteen and I still knew it now, over three years later. I will love her forever.

**Hope you enjoyed! Remember, I update according to the amount of reviews I get. Love ya!:)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys! I'm real sorry for not updating yesterday. Trust me, my Fridays are never peacuful haha. But thanks for all the great reviews! Keep em coming! Please:)**

Miley POV

I was so tired I thought I could die. I worked late on set on Thursday before going for a CD signing. I didn't sleep a wink that night and flew to New York for a concert the next day after work. I had to be back on set the next day again so I jumped on a late plane home. Because of the time difference and everything, I barely got home before going to the set again. And trust me, there is no way I can sleep on a plane. Never could. And all the stress that the camera incident and the Teen Music Awards caused me with the media was catching up on me.

I kept messing up my lines, but kept going until I finally finished all of my scenes. John told me to get some sleep, but I had to meet Mandy in town for coffee. I could've cancelled and she would've understood, but I've already cancelled our last one so I felt too bad. Besides, Nick and his brothers were also coming, which is always a plus.

I tried my best to ignore the cameras as we walked towards the coffee shop. Nick kept throwing me worried glances. He knew I've been having a wild schedule, but I didn't want him to worry.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked for about the tenth time today and I sent him a tired smile.

"I'm fine," I assured him as we stepped into the coffee shop and found Mandy sitting in a secluded corner. "Hey Shmandy," I said, leaning a bit on her as I hugged her.

"Jeez Miles, you look dead!" she observed and I sent her a look as I sat down.

"Gee thanks Mandy."

After greeting the boys and everyone sitting down, she looked back at me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, things have just been a little chaotic lately."

"Comes with the territory superstar," Joe said with a wink and I stuck my tongue out at him.

We ordered some coffee and spent the next 45 minutes talking about work, the DC Games, Mandy's new fling and the New Years concert coming up that we were all attending in New York. But we couldn't stay too long. I had to go to the studio to discuss the release date of my new album with some people and the boys had to go meet their parents for lunch.

When I got up, my head spun a little, but I blinked it away and smiled at Mandy, who sent me a look.

"Come on," I said and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear as we walked out of the coffee shop. The paparazzi once again bombarded us as soon as we stepped through the door and I wished they would stop. I didn't have the strength for it right now.

The flashes seemed way brighter today, but their voices seemed far off. My mind felt cloudy and I suddenly felt a bit nauseous, but I tried to ignore it as I kept walking. That was definitely a bad idea.

Next thing I knew, my vision went black and I felt myself falling...

Nick POV

I watched in horror as Miley's face went completely pale and she fell in the middle of the parking lot. She hit her head quite hard on the floor, but didn't budge. Her eyes were closed.

"Miley!" I yelled, falling to my knees by her side.

The paparazzi were going crazy and getting as close as they could to get pictures. Some bystanders also stopped to stare and I didn't know what to do.

"Get back!" Joe and Kevin warned the paparazzi, but they only backed off a little. Mandy was on her knees on the other side of Miley.

"Miley! Wake up!" she tried, fear in her voice and I'm sure it was reflected in my eyes as I shook her lightly to try and wake her, but she didn't respond. I put a hand to her forehead and practically yanked it away again.

"She's burning up," I declared, feeling terrified. "Kevin! Get the car!" I yelled to him and he ran off. "Miley?" I tried one last time, but nothing. "Please wake up." I bent down and picked her up wedding style, my hands shaking as I held her to me and got to my feet. "Get out of the way!" I yelled at the paparazzi and they moved out of my way as I hurried down the parking lot with Miley in my arms.

Kevin came racing towards us and screeched to a halt in front of me. Mandy quickly opened the back door and I got in with Miley. Mandy jumped in at the other side and Joe in the front as I whipped out my phone to call Miley's parents. I handed it to Mandy as the car shot off towards the exit, the paparazzi still trying to get some pictures as we skidded around the corner, on our way to the hospital.

I looked down at Miley helplessly, running my fingers over her cheek. Her eyes fluttered a bit and slightly opened for a moment to look at me.

"She's awake!" I yelled to the others, looking at Miley with a bit of relief. She gave a soft moan of pain and made to reach up to her head, but I grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "Shh Miley, it's going to be okay. Just rest."

Tears fell from her squinted eyes and I could see that she was completely disorientated. Like she didn't know where she was or what was happening. She even glanced at me with confusion. Then she was out again.

We stopped in front of the hospital and Mandy jumped out to open the door for me as I lifted Miley and stepped out. Holding her tightly to my chest, I ran into the lobby, desperately looking around for someone to help us.

"What happened?" a doctor asked, hurrying over to us.

"I don't know, she just collapsed," I said frantically. The only girl I'll ever love was unconscious in my arms and I didn't know what to do. People waiting in the lobby started to whisper, but I didn't care and just kept my eyes on Miley.

"Follow me," the doctor said and started down the hall, motioning to a nurse nearby. I didn't waste any time and hurried after him with Mandy, Joe and Kevin close behind me. We were ushered into a room and I laid Miley down on the bed.

"She hit her head pretty hard when she fell," Mandy informed the doctor as he put a hand over her forehead to feel her fever. "And she's been looking a bit off all day. She woke up for a second in the car, but she looked really confused and then she was out again."

The doctor nodded and put two fingers over her wrist, looking at his watch as he took her pulse. All I could do was hold her hand tightly as I looked down at her, wishing she would wake up.

Next thing I knew, the doors flew open and Miley's parents ran in. I stepped aside so they could take my place next to Miley, but kept my eyes on her.

***

We've been here for hours, but I didn't leave Miley's side once. I was sitting next to her bed, my head down on the soft mattress. I was exhausted from all the stress from today, but I wouldn't let her hand go for the world. I gave it a soft squeeze and sighed.

According to the doctor, she had passed out from over exhaustion and stress. Also, it affected her hypoglycemia which caused her to have a very low level of blood glucose, which was very dangerous. She was currently on an IV to get more glucosde into her body. Her hypoglycemia and lack of sleep combined with everything that's happened lately with the press had taken its toll on her body and it just gave up. She hit her head quite hard when she fell, which was probably why she didn't seem to know what was going on around her for those few seconds that she was awake. The doctor warned us that she would most likely have a big headache when she woke, but other than that she was fine.

She was sleeping now, to get her strength back again. When she woke up she can go home, but none of us wanted to wake her until she was ready to do so herself. She needed her sleep more than anything right now.

Tish was sitting on Miley's other side, staring into a magazine, but I knew she wasn't reading. The worry lines on her face and the constant jump of her eyes from the magazine to her daughter was proof that she had gotten a really big scare. She was always afraid that something would happen to her kids and she even considered not getting Miley a car in case something happened. At least it was nothing serious, but I knew exactly how she felt. I gave her a reassuring smile when she looked at me, which she managed to return, then I dropped my head back to the bed, my thumb running over Miley's smooth wrist.

Mandy had gone to get us some coffee from the cafeteria, probably needing something to do to keep her mind off her best friend. Billy and my brothers had gone to speak to the press to assure them that Miley was fine before they came to their own conclusions and in hopes of them calming down. But I didn't know about that. This was a big scoop and everyone wanted a piece of it. _The _Miley Cyrus fainting in the middle of a parking lot full of paparazzi and being rushed to the hospital was like Christmas in July to these guys.

A few minutes later, I felt her hand squeeze mine and lifted my head, my tired eyes finding hers looking at me, a small smile gracing her flawless features. My eyes opened wide and a bright smile came to my lips at the sight.

"Nick..." came her soft voice and I wanted to cry with relief. Tish's head snapped up at the sound and she jumped out of her chair.

"Miley!" she cried and threw her arms around her daughter.

"Ouch, Mom," Miley protested and when Tish pulled away, she brought her free hand to her head and tightly shut her eyes. "My head is killing me." Her other hand remained firmly clasped in mine.

"I'm sorry honey. I'll go find the doctor for some painkillers or something and find the others." And with that, Tish hurried out of the room, leaving me alone with Miley.

"Does it hurt?" I asked softly after a moment, lifting my free hand to gently touch her cheek.

She nodded and slowly opened her eyes again, locking them on mine. "You have no idea."

I chuckled softly. "Well, you took quite a hit to the head," I declared and confusion entered her eyes, so I explained. "You fainted in the parking lot because of exhaustion and stress. You hit your head in the fall, but you'll be fine." I gave her a soft smile as my thumb moved across her cheek. "You really scared me Miles."

She nodded and slowly lifted a hand to cover mine on her cheek, our fingers automatically entwining. "I'm sorry."

I smiled and shook my head. "Don't be. I'm just glad you're okay." I got up and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Now get some rest. I'll be right here."

Her eyes drifted closed again as a smile came to her lips. "I know."

We left two hours later and let me tell you, that was quite a mission. The paparazzi were waiting so me, Billy and my brothers all flanked Miley to get her to the car without being harassed too much. We had even called up two of her body guards to help out, which she never really bothered with except for concerts, so together, we safely got Miley into her father's car, her bloodshot eyes hidden behind sunglasses.

I drove in the car with them while my brothers went in Kevin's car and I firmly kept an arm around Miley. Nothing like this would ever happen to her again. I would make sure of it. When we got to her house, I helped her out of the car and to her bedroom while Billy and Tish went to make some calls. Braison and Noah rushed to us as soon as we set foot in the house and followed us to her room, giving her concerned glances.

I sat Miley on the bed after pulling the blankets back and took off her sunglasses. Seems she barely had the strength to do anything.

"You okay Miley?" Braison asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," she said tiredly and managed a small smile at him and Noah.

"She's just really tired," I supplied as I bent down to remove her shoes. I then pulled her sweater over her head and removed her hair tie. Her eyes could barely stay open as I laid her down and covered her with the blanket, brushing her hair back from her face. Noah immediately jumped into the bed and cuddled up next to her. Even Braison got in next to Noah. He was always protecting his sisters and I had to smile at that. "Night Miles," I whispered and leaned over to kiss her forehead. I was just about to leave when I heard her soft voice behind me.

"Don't go." Her plea was so soft and vulnerable that I couldn't refuse. Not that I wanted to. I made my way back to the bed and kicked off my shoes before lying down on her other side. I turned on my side to face her and her hand found mine on top of the blanket as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Pleeeaaasse review! It keeps me going at a relative speed haha!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Once again, thanks for all the amazing updates! This one's for NileyRULES. Happy birthday! Enjoy!**

Tish POV

After talking to Miley's manager, I walked to her room to see how she was doing. The sight that awaited me melted my heart and a smile spread across my face. Aww.

"Billy," I called softly and he appeared a moment later, nodding when I motioned for him to be quiet. "Look at this." I pointed into the room and saw him smile too. Braison, Noah, Miley and Nick were all fast asleep on Miley's bed. They looked so peaceful that I never wanted to wake them. At the thought, I took out my phone and silently took a picture of it.

I looked over at Miley and Nick. He had a protective arm around her and her hand rested over his on the blanket. Seems she couldn't even let go of him in her sleep. Looking at them made me smile and think back to my younger days and my first love. That didn't last, but for some reason, I had a feeling that theirs would. I knew my daughter loved Nick more than anything in the world just as I knew Nick would do anything for her. He was a good boy. No, young man. Just as Miley was now a young lady. It was times like these that I realised that Miley wasn't a little girl anymore. She was on her way to eighteen and would probably start thinking about moving into her own place soon. She would be finishing her schooling soon, early with the help of her tutor. She was growing up so fast and the thought was painful, but I knew that it had to happen sooner or later. And knowing that someone as wonderful as Nick would be there for her made me feel a bit better.

I glanced at my watch. 6pm. It was still early, so I stepped back and took Billy's hand, the two of us heading away from the room to let them all get some sleep. I'll wake Nick up a bit later so he can go home, but for now, I'll let him stay with Miley.

Miley POV

One month later

We were going on tour again! I hadn't been this excited in a long time and I couldn't stop jumping up and down. I was informed three weeks ago that I had to go on another tour to promote my newest album and guess who was coming with me yet again... Yep, you guessed it! The Jonas Brothers! I couldn't believe it! I needed someone to open for me and they weren't very busy at the moment, so here we are again!

And this time it was different. Meaning my parents weren't tagging along and I would be sharing a bus with the boys, seeing as they were also going alone. There was no need to waste space. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents. But every now and then a girl needs to go out on her own. After all, I had just finished my schooling and graduated with flying colours, which meant that I didn't have to worry about studying either.

I couldn't believe how fast time has passed! It feels like only yesterday when I was that little girl auditioning for Hannah Montana. Now I've finished school, have a bunch of platinum albums and I would be leaving home sometime in the near future. I would miss living at home like hell, but I couldn't stay with Mommy and Daddy forever. I needed to grow up sometime. At least I'll still be in California, so they won't be far away. And I'm very lucky that I'll be able to afford going off on my own instead of reaching into my parents' pockets. All the money I've made since I started on Hannah Montana would be put into my name when I turn eighteen.

We would be leaving tomorrow, kicking off the tour and I was so excited I could barely sit still. In fact, I was running around my room like a headless chicken, packing everything in sight. Mandy was also coming! She was going to be one of my dancers like the good old days. Life couldn't get any better than this.

I looked out of my window to the house across the way. I saw Nick running around in his room too and giggled. Lifting two fingers to my lips, I whistled loudly and he turned towards the window, a smile crossing his face when he saw me.

"Hey!" he said, coming over and leaning on the window pane as I did the same. "How's the packing going?"

"You don't want to know," I declared and he laughed. "What about you?"

"Pretty much the same. And I'm all hyped up on sugar. Frankie gave me a box of chocolates as a going away present."

I laughed. "Aww, he's so cute. But you better give me one Jonas."

He rolled his eyes and disappeared for a second, before reappearing with a little chocolate in a shiny golden wrapper. "You gonna catch it if I throw it?"

"I'll try," I admitted and held my hands out, biting my lip in concentration. I almost missed it, but managed to catch it between two of my fingers. "Ha! I'm the queen of catching! I should try out for baseball." I winked at him and put the chocolate in my mouth as he laughed at me. He looked around for a moment at something and next thing I knew, Joe and Frankie were leaning out of the window next to Nick.

"Miley!" Frankie called out at the sight of me and I smiled.

"Hey kiddo, how's my little guy?" I asked and he beamed at me.

"I'm good, but Joe is being stupid."

"Hey!" Joe called and gave Frankie a little pinch on the arm. "I resent that." Frankie jumped Joe and they disappeared out of view while Nick and I cracked up.

"I'll let you handle that," I said to Nick with a laugh. "Besides, I need to get back to packing if I want to finish by tonight."

"Good idea," he agreed and sent me a soft smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early."

I nodded. "Yeah." I gave him one last smile before turning away from the window and walking into my closet again.

**We're getting closer and closer to them getting back together. Sorry it took this long, but it would be so unrealistic if they just jumped back into each other's arms after everything they've been through. But don't worry, almost there! Please please please review! I want to make the next few chapters as good as possible and all the reviews give me inspiration to do so. Love ya!:) **


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! They made my day! Here's the next update. Enjoy!**

Nick POV

The next morning

I yawned as I put my last bag in the bus and headed back outside to say goodbye to the family. It was 4am and we were all pretty groggy and sleepy. Joe and Kevin were leaning against the bus, trying to keep their eyes open while Miley and Mandy were being engulfed in another hug by her parents.

I tapped Joe and Kevin to make sure that they were still awake. They saw that I was done and we all headed over to my parents to say goodbye. My mother had tears in her eyes, just like every time we left for a show or something and I gave her a big hug.

"Don't worry Mom, we'll be back before you know it," I ensured her.

"I know, but I'll miss you boys," she said with a sniff and dabbed her eyes. "Promise me you'll call every day."

"Of course we will," Kevin said with a smile and took his turn to hug her. This went on for about five more minutes, then we were ready to leave. We all shuffled onto the bus and waved at our parents as it started moving. As soon as they were out of sight, we all collapsed on the couches in the entertainment area, exhausted.

But that only lasted for a moment...

"Woohoo!" Miley cheered and started jumping around with the rest of us looking at her in amusement. "We're going on tour, again! We're gonna have so much fun, AGAIN!"

"Miles, it's too early," Mandy mumbled and pulled a pillow over her head.

It took a good twenty minutes for Miley to finally calm down and one by one, we all fell asleep in our positions on the couches, exhaustion taking over.

A few hours later I woke up to the sound of laughter and opened my eyes to see Miley and Kevin playing a wrestling game on the big screen.

"Oh come on, that's cheating!" Kevin exclaimed and she laughed. She was just pushing random buttons as fast as she could and was actually managing to kick Kevin's butt.

"Is not!" she protested and I smiled, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Morning Nicky!" she said when she saw me and sent me a smile, which gave Kevin a chance to jump on her in the game. "Hey! Now _that's _cheating!" she cried and took one hand off the remote to push him.

I shook my head with a chuckle and stretched. "Anyone want coffee?"

"Yes please!" Miley and Kevin shouted together.

"Did someone say coffee?" I heard and looked down to see Mandy sitting up sleepily. She looked over to the snoring Joe and nudged him with her foot.

"Mph, huh?" he managed and we all laughed.

"Coffee Joe," I said and he blinked a couple of times.

"You have no idea how great that would be right now," he croaked.

"Okay then, five coffees coming up."

Fifteen minutes later we were all sitting around the little table with our coffee and a box of cereal in front of us, chatting away about the tour and how much fun it was going to be.

"Twenty minutes guys!" we heard Jack, the driver, say over the little intercom and cheered.

"I have a better idea," Joe said, pushing the cereal away and we all looked at him expectantly.

Half an hour later, we were entering a McDonalds drive through. I couldn't believe Jack let us talk him into this. But the drive through was big enough, so here we were, hanging out of one of the big windows. And I mean that literally. We could have used the door of the bus, but this just seemed way more fun. Currently, Miley was hanging upside down out of the window, her knees hooked over the window's ledge with the rest of us holding her legs to keep her in place. Mandy was, of course, shooting it all with her camera that Miley had gotten back from Nathan.

"Hi there!" Miley said with a wide smile. The guy working there looked up and blinked a couple of times. He looked from Miley to the rest of us at the window, waving at him. His mouth fell open, and the pen between his teeth dropped to the floor in the process. Miley didn't skip a beat, pretending that this was nothing out of the ordinary and looked up at us. "What do you guys want?" The guy finally managed to compose himself again and took our orders and the money that Miley handed him, but not before asking for our autographs. "Thank you!" Miley said with a giggle and the bus moved forward a little to the next window.

"Oh-my-God-it's-an-upside-down-Miley-Cyrus!" the lady at this window cried, jumbling her words together and putting a hand over her heart at the fright.

"Hi!" Miley said with a smile and waved at her.

When the woman finally seemed to recover from the shock, she started laughing. "What in the world are you kids doing?" she asked.

"Getting breakfast," Joe declared with an innocent smile.

"Please let me take a picture of this," she begged through tears of laughter.

"Sure, why not," Miley said and took the two bags of food from her. The woman got a camera and Miley held the two bags up, smiling from her upside-down position and the rest of us beamed from the top as the flash went off.

"Thank you," the woman said, still giggling. "This is so going up on the wall inside."

"Our pleasure. See you around!" Miley said politely and pulled herself up with her knees so that we could grab her hand and pull her back in.

As soon as this was accomplished, we all collapsed with laughter.

"Oh my God did you see their faces?!" Mandy exclaimed and we all nodded.

"If you hurt yourself I probably would've been sued for a billion dollars and killed by your fans," Jack said to Miley, looking at us through the open door as he drove, but he was chuckling as well.

"Oh ye of little faith. We would never let anything happen to her," Mandy said and the rest of us nodded, trying to get our laughter under control. "By the way, are we there yet?" We went to stand next to him and looked out the large front windows.

"The hotel's not far, maybe ten minutes."

Someone honked their horn and we looked to see a car full of teenagers waving at us and cheering. We waved back and joined their cheering, convincing Jack to hit the bus' horn as well. Miley and I stuck our heads out of the passenger side window and she sent the teenagers a peace sign. The car came up in the double lane next to us and a girl stuck her head out too.

"We're coming to your concert tonight!" she called.

"Awesome!" We replied in unison and started laughing.

"Where are you going?" she asked. It was good to be able to have a relatively normal conversation with fans. It was rare.

"To the hotel. Then off to the stadium," Miley supplied and waved at a passing car that honked as well.

"Good luck!"

Miley smiled and brushed her hair from her face, seeing as the wind was blowing it in all directions. "Thanks! We'll see you there!" Joe and Mandy came bouncing over and squeezed in next to us, Mandy with her camera and Joe holding a sign out of the window. "What the...?" Miley started, then I cracked up at what it said while Miley blushed.

'HONK IF YOU THINK MILEY'S HOT!'

The oncoming cars that saw the sign honked, including the car next to us.

"Joe! I'll kill you!" she exclaimed and made a grab for the sign, but he held it out of reach. She jumped onto him and they went tumbling onto the floor of the bus while the rest of us laughed. "Give it!" She finally managed to grab it from him and wrote something else on the back. "There, that's better!" she said happily, reappearing next to us with the sign that now read 'Honk if you love chocolate!' Cars all over the place honked, but I don't think it was as much for the sign as it was for the fact that it was Miley holding it.

This went on all the way until we took the turnoff for the hotel and by the time we came to a stop, we were all heaving with laughter. I haven't had this much fun in the longest time. Miley could always make me smile.

**Hope you liked it! We're getting closer and closer to the chapter you guys have all been waiting for, so hang in there and PLEASE keep reviewing!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Loved the reviews! Keep em coming! Here's the next update. Hope you enjoy!:)**

Miley POV

Two weeks later

The tour was amazing to say the least. Tickets were sold out in a matter of minutes and we enjoyed doing what we did best, performing. We had just arrived at our next hotel. Our rooms were amazing to say the least. The guys and I had each received our own huge suites. Mandy was supposed to share a room a few floors down with one of the other dancers, but we could never be apart, so she stayed in my room with me.

"This is so cool!" she exclaimed as we ran around the living area and jumped on the couches, just like we did at every new hotel. "Where are the boys staying?"

"Nick's next door, Joe's across from me and Kevin's across from Nick," I explained as I looked through the gift basket that was left for me. Bingo! "Candy!" I grabbed one and threw it up in the air, attempting to catch it in my mouth, but it hit my nose. "No!" I cried when it rolled onto the floor and I went down, crawling after it. "Come back here!"

"You're such a freak," Mandy commented as I crawled behind the couch.

"Don't care." I found the offending piece of candy and jumped back up. "Got it!" She just giggled at me as I put it in my mouth and hurried over to the basket again. Then an idea popped into my head and I turned to Mandy with an evil grin. "Let's go steal the boys' candy!"

"I love the way your twisted little mind works my friend," she said with her own little evil grin and grabbed her camera as we headed for the door. She switched it on and pointed it at our faces as she whispered, "This is the Miley and Mandy show. Episode robbery."

I giggled at her choice of words as we headed down the hall. I stopped at Nick's half-open door and flattened my back against the wall, peering inside.

"I think he's in the bedroom," I whispered to Mandy, hearing him talking on his phone a little way off. I put my finger over my lips and motioned for her to follow me, then crept into the suite. We tiptoed towards the living area, but I stopped in my tracks when I heard his voice come closer. I put my arm out and pushed Mandy back, the two of us standing with our backs against the wall as Nick walked out of the bedroom door towards the kitchen. Fortunately, his face was turned away from us as he chatted on his phone and I had to cover my mouth with my hand to keep myself from laughing out loud. Mandy snorted and I sent her an amused look.

When Nick disappeared into the kitchen, I motioned for Mandy to stay where she was and quickly ran to the table with the basket on top. It was already opened, but the candy was still safely in place. I smiled and sent Mandy a thumbs up, but then Nick's voice came closer again and my eyes widened. He appeared in the door and was turning towards me when Mandy jumped up behind him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Nick!" she said and he turned towards her while I let go of the breath I was holding. He told whoever he was talking to that he had to go and smiled at Mandy. "Hey Mandy, what's up?"

"Oh you know, just...making a video," she quickly made up, but it was kind of the truth. "So say hi! I'm checking out everyone's rooms."

I reached into the basket and grabbed a hand full of candy as quietly as I could, then slowly put it in my pockets as Nick said hi to the camera, which was also pointed at me over his shoulder. When I made to reach in again, my hand grazed against the outside paper of the basket and I dropped to the floor as I saw Nick's head starting to turn around.

"What was that?" I heard him ask and bit my lip to keep my giggles at bay. Fortunately, the table had a long table cloth over it that hid me from sight.

"I didn't hear anything," came Mandy's quick response and I peaked around the side to see Nick turning back to her.

He shook his head. "Oh. Well, where's Miley?" he asked as I got up again and grabbed two more handfuls of candy, shoving it in my pockets, which were starting to get really fat.

"Uh, she's on the phone with her mom," she quickly covered.

"Oh. Well, I've got this awesome gift basket, come check it out," Nick said and started to turn around just as I took another handful of candy.

"Wait!" Mandy started, but it was too late. His eyes fell on me and I sent him a guilty little smile, totally busted. I quickly shoved the candy into my pocket and took off towards the door, having to hold my hands over my pockets to keep the overload of candy from falling out.

"Oh no you don't you little thief!" he exclaimed and jumped in front of the door, blocking my exit.

I gave a mock shocked look. "Me? A thief? Never!" A few pieces of candy fell from the pockets of my pants. Psh, perfect timing. I looked down at the candy, then back at Nick with an innocent smile. "Well, not usually anyway."

Then he came at me and I bolted to the living room and stood behind a couch. He jumped over, but I jumped back and made to run again, but he grabbed me and I screamed as we went tumbling onto the floor. The candy fell out of my pockets and all over the carpet around us. I finally couldn't hold myself in anymore and burst out laughing as he pinned my wrists above my head, seeing as he was straddling me.

"Oh come on, it's just candy," I said through tears of laughter and he shot me a look.

"_Just _candy Miley? It's not _just _candy. It's special hotel candy."

"What you gonna do about it?" I challenged.

"I'm gonna... bite you!" He lifted one of my hands to his mouth and I screamed again. But he was too strong and I found myself with two fingers between his teeth.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" When I tried to pull away, he just bit harder. "Ouch that hurts!" I had to try a different approach, so I gave him the best puppy eyes I could muster, pouting up at him. "Please let go?" He shook his head, my poor little fingers still stuck. "Fine, you asked for it." I changed my expression to a sultry one. I then slowly leaned up towards his face. His eyes widened a little, but he didn't let go, so I moved closer. My eyes locked on his as I leaned forward, my lips nearing his, but instead, I moved to his ear. "I'll kiss every inch of your body if you let go," I whispered, barely audible, my lips grazing his earlobe.

As I had expected, his mouth fell open with shock and my hand dropped free. Taking my opportunity, I shoved him onto his back and straddled him this time. Ha! I grinned down at him evilly while he just stared up at me in shock.

"You cheated," he said with red cheeks and I laughed.

"I wasn't aware that there were any rules." I took one of the pieces of candy from the carpet and put it in my mouth. My phone started beeping with a reminder and I took it out of my candy-filled pocket. "We should be getting ready."

"Still, that was unfair," Nick went on. His pout was so adorable. And there was a look in his eyes that suddenly made me feel very hot and bothered.

I couldn't help myself when I leaned down to his ear again. "I'll make it up to you," I whispered. "After all, you did let go." I winked at him, and got up off him, leaving him there in shock as I headed back to my room. I couldn't believe how bold I was, but then again, Nick does things to me.

Mandy followed behind me, stopping the recording. "What did you say to him?"

"Nothing," I said with a little blush as we entered my suite again and I headed for the bathroom. I paused in the doorway and turned to look at her. "And don't put that little part on the Miley and Mandy show. If someone that can lip read sees that I'm in biiiiig trouble."

**Hahaha I had fun writing that, I don't know why. Did you guys like it? And trust me, you'll want to read the next update if you're dying for some real niley action. Review and I'll put it up! Love ya!:)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Loved the reviews! Keep em coming! Here's a little chapter that I think you guys might enjoy;)**

Nick POV

My mind was on one thing and one thing only. Miley. The look in her eyes, her soft words, her lips grazing my ear, her long legs straddling me... God! She was driving me crazy with desire. I wanted her so much it hurt. And after what she said to me in my suite, I could barely concentrate on anything else.

And this was proving to be problematic, seeing as we had to go out and open up the concert soon. The fans were screaming and I tried my best to think of anything else, but nothing could get the image of her out of my head.

I was currently sitting on the couch in the dressing room I shared with my brothers. They were off somewhere doing Lord knows what to get pumped while I tried to do the exact opposite; calm myself down. It was a good thing my pants were so tight, just in case something decided to rise to the occasion at the direction my thoughts were taking.

I groaned when I heard a knock on the door, not really feeling like company. I ran a hand through my hair and got up off the couch to see who it was. The last thing I needed right now was my manager bugging me or one of my brothers getting in my face. But it wasn't any of them. Instead, I opened the door to see Miley's beautiful face, made up and ready for the show. She was wearing a short skirt too, revealing her perfect legs. Oh God.

"Hey," she said and stepped through. "I just came by to wish you..." But that was as much as she got out.

I slammed the door shut and pushed her up against it. My lips crashed down on hers and I could feel her surprise, but then she was kissing me back. She sighed softly as our lips and tongues duelled roughly. I had never kissed her like this. It was rough and demanding and desperate, full of need. And God how much I needed her right now.

I managed to lock the door before pressing my body hard against hers, hearing her gasp at the contact, but she didn't protest. Instead, her hands snaked into my hair and she pulled me closer to her. I wrapped my arms around her small waist, wanting to completely engulf her.

Before I could stop myself, my hands dropped to her butt and hoisted her up. She wrapped her legs around me and I moved over to the couch, falling onto it, covering her.

"God Miley, I need you so much," I managed to get out before my lips attacked her neck, careful not to leave any marks, my hand pulling the strap of her shirt and bra off her shoulder for better access. Her skin tasted almost as sweet as her lips as my tongue darted out to connect with her skin.

She moaned softly in reply as I let the full length of my body cover hers. There was no way that she couldn't feel what she did to me pressing against her, but she didn't say anything. She just pulled my head back to hers and kissed me with a need that matched mine, biting my bottom lip softly. She could draw blood for all I cared.

One of my hands moved a little way up her skirt, squeezing her thigh. The thought that the only thing between me and her was her panties drove me crazy. I wanted nothing more than to drive myself deep into her.

A loud knock at the door scared the living crap out of me and my head snapped up. At least I locked the door.

"Nick, you're up in ten!" came my manager's voice.

I groaned and let my head drop to Miley's shoulder, her body heaving just like mine probably was. "I'll be right there!" I called back and sighed, trying to get my breathing under control. After a moment, I lifted my head to look at Miley. Her eyes met mine and I saw the desire reflected there. "I'm sorry."

A soft smile came to her lips. "Don't be."

"God Miles, you're driving me insane," I admitted and leaned down to place one last kiss on her lips. When I pulled back, her eyes lingered closed for a moment longer.

"Nick..." she started.

"Yeah?" I looked down at her, wishing I could just forget about the concert and kiss her again.

Her eyes opened and stared right into mine. "Friends don't do what we just did."

I sighed and looked away from her, pushing myself to my feet, off of her. "I know."

"Nick! Get a move on!" came Joe's voice from the door followed by a few loud knocks and the jiggling of the door handle. "Why's the door locked?!"

"I'm coming!" I shouted, the frustration evident in my voice as I buried my hands in my hair.

"You should go," I heard Miley say and looked to her to see her getting up, pulling her clothes right and avoiding my eyes. She walked over to the door, unlocked it and stepped out past Joe and Kevin, heading for her own dressing room. They stared after her for a second, then at me and then back.

"You have lipstick on your lips," Kevin bluntly remarked.

I wiped my mouth and walked past them, ignoring his comment. "Come on."

Joe blinked a few times, then came after me, Kevin right on his heels. "Oh my God!" he practically screamed in my ears, trying to get in front of me to see my face. "You and Miley just totally ki..."

"Shut up Joe!" I turned on him and got right in his face. "I don't need this shit right now!"

"Whoa," Kevin interjected, coming between us. I would never hit Joe, but it was really tempting at the moment. "Joe, it's obviously a sore subject, so don't push it. And Nick, there's no need to get so worked up."

"Whatever," came my reply and I headed towards the stage again, grabbing my guitar along the way. "Let's go."

As I played my guitar and sang into the microphone, I tried to get my emotions under control. I wasn't my usual self on stage tonight and I hoped the crowd didn't notice. My mind was so full of thoughts it was hard to even remember to sing, but fortunately I didn't mess anything up.

I was angry at myself for losing control again. But I couldn't help it. It was like I was hypnotised. Every time she walked into a room all I wanted to do was ravish her, hold her, kiss her, tell her how much I love her...everything I shouldn't do. I've messed it up with her once before and the last thing I needed right now was to make the same mistake again. She deserved better.

I was sad because of what I lost. I let her slip through my fingers and there was nothing I could do about it. If only I could go back and change things. We weren't ready for sex and even though I was now and she possibly was too, I've already lost the one person that meant the most to me in the whole world. How could I expect her to look at me in the same way or ever trust me again? How could I ever expect her to love me back again? I couldn't. I had to keep myself under control if I wanted to be her friend. Even if I wanted to be so much more, I had to think about her feelings and what was best for her.

**What did you guys think? You like it? Pleeeaaasse review! We're getting closer and closer! Love ya!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! If I didn't get them, I doubt I would've been able to make myself update everyday. Enjoy the next update!")**

Miley POV

Things have been different between Nick and I since that night in his dressing room. Firstly, we were pretty much avoiding each other, each for our own reasons. I wasn't sure about his, but mine was that I couldn't hold my pose around him anymore. I wanted to be with him so much it hurt. I wanted him to tell me that he loved me and hold me for the rest of our lives. But he didn't, and I couldn't just be his friend anymore.

And secondly, I was so sexually frustrated I thought I would burst. Yes, I said it. I, Miley Cyrus, am sexually frustrated. The mere sight of Nick made my skin heat up, and the dreams I seemed to be having lately didn't help much. Dreams that would make anyone blush.

For the last ten days or so, we kept to ourselves. I spent most of my time with Mandy and he spent it with his brothers. The few conversations we had were uncomfortable and forced, as if we were holding back. I knew I was. I wanted to scream at him and tell him how much of an idiot he was for not realising how much I still loved him. I found him glancing at me more often than not, but he didn't say anything, just looked at me.

Yesterday, I told Mandy about what happened between Nick and I that night, and her reaction would've been way funnier if it wasn't for the situation.

"_What?!" A grin spread across her face. "Let me get this straight. He just pushed you up against the door?" At this point I nodded. "He kissed the crap out of you, grabbed your butt and lifted you while you wrapped your legs around him, deposited you on the couch, attacked your neck, told you how much he needs you and started moving his hand up your skirt," she summed up and I blushed. It sounded quite kinky. "Wow." She fanned herself. "That's hot."_

"_Mandy!" I whined. "Needing advice here."_

"_Didn't he make it clear? He wants you." She winked at me and I groaned._

"_But is that it? He just wants to..." I trailed off with a blush._

"_Plough you?" she finished for me and my cheeks burnt even more at her choice of words, but I nodded. She sighed. "Look Miles, it's obvious to everyone but you that he loves you."_

_I shook my head. "No. I'm sure he just has normal guy needs..."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Come on Miley. He didn't lay one hand on Selena. He's never even kissed her! It's not just a guy thing. He wants you and only you. What other reason would there be except that he loves you? Besides, haven't you seen the way he looks at you? I have. It's like he would do anything for you. And when you passed out that time, he looked scared enough to cry." I gave her a doubtful look and she sighed before taking my hand in hers. "Just trust me."_

I played her words over and over in my head as we pulled into the parking lot of the arena. I was sitting next to her on my bunk. The boys were probably in the living area, playing games. I sighed and got up, stepping out of the bus to see dark clouds building up above, reflecting my mood.

"You guys excited?" Joe asked as he came bouncing out of the bus too, followed by his brothers. I met Nick's eyes for a second, before looking away again.

I nodded. "Yeah. Stoked." Ugh, that was probably the most obvious lie I've ever told and Joe raised an eyebrow at me. Avoiding his questions, I linked my arm through Mandy's and headed towards the arena. Once inside, we hunted down my dressing room before going to sound check.

Nick POV

I strummed away on my guitar as we sat in our dressing room, waiting for our cue to go out and bow. My mind was miles away, on a certain brown, curly haired girl with sapphire eyes. I could hear her beautiful voice singing and it just made me feel more miserable.

"Okay this is getting ridiculous," I heard and looked up to see Kevin eyeing me with his arms crossed over his chest, Joe having a similar expression.

"What?" I asked.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "What's going on between you and Miley? Why did you guys break up in the first place?"

I looked back down at my guitar. "That's none of your business."

"Maybe not," Joe said. "But it's affecting your performance." He sighed and came over to sit on the couch facing me. "Look Nick. We can see that something's bothering you. Maybe talking about it will make you feel better. We're your brothers and we just want to help you."

Kevin nodded and came to sit next to Joe. "What broke you guys up?" I could feel my resolve starting to crumble. I really did want someone to talk to. I've been keeping this in for a very long time without asking anyone for help. Maybe it was time to tell them.

"I don't think you wanna know," I declared finally.

Joe snorted. "How bad could it be?"

I raised an eyebrow at them, then sat back, looking straight into their eyes as I finally confessed. "We had sex."

Their eyes widened and Joe nearly fell off the couch in shock.

"You what?!" he exclaimed, mouth hanging open. "You had sex with Miley Cyrus and didn't tell us?"

"Shut up Joe," Kevin said and turned a concerned gaze on me, ever the mature one. "What happened?"

I sighed, thinking back to that night. "We were at her house and her family was gone. We decided to have some fun and try alcohol, just to see what the fuss is about. We found some tequila and later, we were rolling on the floor of her room laughing and joking around. Then we started kissing and next thing I knew, we were taking each other's clothes off and then..." I blushed, looking down at my hands. "She got hurt when I...ya know...entered her. And that's when we realised what we were doing." I paused. "She cried." I shook my head in disgust with myself. "I held her till she fell asleep then went home."

"Go on," Kevin encouraged and Joe reached out to squeeze my shoulder.

"I saw her again the next day and we had a big fight. I said some things I really regret. I didn't mean to. I was just so angry at myself for what I put her through. She deserved so much better and I..." I sighed. "We didn't speak till I saw her on her birthday."

There was a moment of silence as they took in what I said. "Do you regret it?" Joe finally asked.

I shook my head. "No. It was amazing, up until... I just regret how it happened. We weren't ready and we were drunk. It was all wrong."

"Nick, stop beating yourself up," Kevin said and I looked up at him as he continued. "You and Miley shared something beautiful, and instead of focussing on that, you tried to convince yourself that you're not good enough for her."

"But I'm not. She should have someone better."

"She doesn't think so," Joe added and I looked at him. "Nick, Miley loves you. She doesn't want anyone else. Why do you think she doesn't have another boyfriend? She can have any guy on the planet, but she doesn't, because she loves you."

I started to shake my head, but Kevin interrupted me before I could disagree. "It's true Nick. We're not idiots. We can see how much she cares about you." He paused for a second. "But everything was going so well again until last week. What happened?"

I took a deep breath and told them everything. How things started getting a bit heated between us again, the night we played scrabble, what happened in my hotel room and finally, in my dressing room.

"I couldn't stop myself. I just pushed her up against the door and kissed her. I thought she would slap me or something, but she kissed me back. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me and I laid her down on the couch. I kissed her neck and told her how much I want her, and my hand kinda started moving up the outside of her thigh under her skirt." I was blushing profusely at this point, but it was good to finally get it all out. "That's when you banged on the door," I said, looking at Joe.

"Seems I was just in time," he joked, but kept his serious expression.

"And now things are weird between you?" Kevin finished for me, ignoring Joe's comment while I nodded.

"Tell her how you feel!" Joe finally burst out, staring at me like I was an idiot.

"I have to agree with Joe on this one," Kevin added, but I shook my head.

"It's not that simple."

"Yes it is!" Joe went on. "It doesn't look like you guys can be just friends without eating each other up. Just tell her how you feel so she can say the same and you can finally get back together."

I started to protest, but Kevin held up a hand to silence me. "She's worth trying Nick," he said simply and my protest died in my throat. He was right. She's worth everything.

"Get ready guys!" our manager called, poking his head into the room.

As we got up, I turned to them with the first real smile in days. "Thanks guys."

They smiled at me and enveloped me in a quick group hug before we left the dressing room. When we ran onto the stage and formed the line for the bow, I gave Miley's hand a soft squeeze. She looked at me and I sent her a smile, which brought a confused look to her face, but she brought her attention back to the audience as we bowed.

**Hmm, what do you guys think is gonna happen now? Hehe. Review and find out! Love ya! :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Okay, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. Hope you like, and warning: not for kiddies! Haha. Enjoy!:)**

Miley POV

I was back in my hotel room staring out the window as the rain poured down in sheets. I've always loved the rain. It gave such a feeling of cleaning things, washing away all the junk. If only it could wash away my misery.

I got up and walked to my balcony, opening the door and stepping out. The rain fell down on me and I held out a hand to watch the droplets softly landing on it. I stepped out further and turned my face skyward, closing my eyes as the rain fell onto my skin, soaking every inch of my body through my clothes. It felt good and I released a sigh as the cool wind blew against my wet skin, making me shiver slightly.

I stood there for what felt like an eternity, but was only a few minutes, when I felt another presence with me. I opened my eyes to see Nick standing in front of me. I didn't lock the door, so he probably let himself in. He was looking down at me with a look that I didn't dare place.

"Nick," was all I managed to say. He was the last person I expected to be here right now, but that was nowhere near the shock I felt at his next words.

"I love you Miley," he said, his eyes looking deep into mine, which widened.

"Wh-what?" I couldn't have heard right.

He lifted a hand and placed it on my cheek, brushing his thumb over my wet skin. "You heard me." He stepped closer and my heart started beating so fast I thought I'd have a heart attack. "I love you." His other hand lifted to take mine, engulfing my smaller palm in his warmth. "I never stopped and I never will."

Then he leaned in and kissed me. Softly, and I could feel all his love in the kiss. He wasn't lying. He really did love me. This realisation brought tears to my eyes and I pulled away from the kiss to throw my arms around his neck.

"I love you too," I confessed into his ear as we held each other. "I love you so much."

"Thank God," I heard him mumble and pulled back to see his own tears mingling with the rain. It was kind of ironic. Our relationship ended in the rain, and then restarted in the rain again, over a year later. I leaned in and our lips met again, my arms snaking around his neck to pull him closer while his wrapped around my waist. His tongue darted out to meet with my own and I exploded with desire.

After a moment, he pulled back silently and sent me a smile, taking my hand and leading me back into my room. He closed the door behind him. I saw my room door still standing open wide and walked over to it, closing it. My heart was pounding when I turned around to look at him. He was watching me closely, but didn't move.

We both knew what was going to happen now. My heart was racing and the butterflies in my stomach were flapping around crazily. But more than anything, the fire in the pit of my stomach burnt hotter than ever. Expectantly.

I started towards him as he did the same and we met in the middle, in front of my bed. Slowly, I took the bottom of his wet shirt between my fingers and pulled it upwards. He helped me and together, we pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his golden skin. Similarly, he took hold of my tank top and I lifted my arms as he pulled it off, leaving me in my bra.

Keeping his eyes on mine, he ran his hands down my back, over the bare skin to settle on my hips. I stepped closer and the wet skin of our stomachs pressed together as I looked up at him trustingly. He leaned down the last inch and captured my lips with his.

I sighed against his mouth as our lips moved together in perfect sync. Not wasting any time, our tongues met and the kiss deepened. His arms wrapped around my small body while my hands moved over his chest to his shoulders, feeling goose bumps jump up all over his skin. He pressed his lips harder against mine as his hands moved down, his thumbs hooking over the top of my jeans.

I reached down and undid the button for him, pulling down the zipper. He smiled against my lips and pushed the wet garment down, where it piled on the floor after I kicked it off. He gently pushed me back and I fell onto the bed, looking up at him as he stood there, looking down at my barely clad body. But I didn't mind. The look in his eyes made me want him even more, especially when he removed his own jeans.

I got up onto my knees on the bed in front of him, taking his hands in mine and tugging slightly until he was kneeling similarly in front of me. He lifted my hand and softly kissed my palm before bringing his lips to mine again. He slowly lowered me onto my back and laid over me as we kissed, his one hand settling in my wet hair and the other on my side.

My arms wrapped around his back and pulled him down until all his weight was on me. I could feel his hardness pressing against my thigh and it only excited me more.

"Nick," I whispered against his lips. "Touch me."

He looked into my eyes with a soft smile appearing on his gorgeous face. Then we both looked down at his hand as it moved up my stomach towards my left breast. He looked back into my eyes as it cupped the soft flesh and I gasped in pleasure. He gently squeezed, but I wanted more, which he seemed to as well as he reached behind me to unclasp my bra. He pulled it off my arms and threw it behind him before putting his warm palm over my now naked breast.

I leaned up to kiss and bite his shoulder as his thumb ran over my taut nipple, emitting a soft moan from me. He would probably have a nice hickey from the way I was kissing his skin, but the only thing I could concentrate on right now was his hands on me. I couldn't get enough.

I lifted a knee between his legs, receiving a hiss from him when it brushed against his hard member. Next, I pushed him up into a sitting position before straddling his lap, feeling his erection pressing against my centre, our underwear the only barrier as his lips latched onto my collar bone. I experimentally moved my hips and he groaned against my skin, pulling me harder against him. His lips then replaced his hand on my breast, kissing it softly before taking my nipple into his mouth while I threw my head back in pleasure. The way his teeth and tongue softly grazed it made my breath catch and my stomach flip.

His hands moved down my back and under my panties to cup my butt, squeezing softly while I just tried to hold onto his shoulders and keep myself from collapsing at what his lips were doing. His lips left my breast as he flipped me onto my back again, taking hold of my panties and removing it. I watched him look down at my centre as he kneeled in front of me and blushed slightly, which he smiled at. But I completely forgot why I was blushing when he covered my warmth with one of his hands.

He kept his hand in place as he moved over me to capture my other breast between his lips. Then his finger moved between my folds and I bucked in response. I've never felt anything more amazing as he traced my wet nub, then without warning, he pushed a finger deep inside me.

"Oh God!" I exclaimed at the contact and threw my hands to my side, clenching the sheets in my palms like they were a lifeline. A moan left my lips as he moved his finger in and out of me and he left my breast to look at my face. I was getting close, but I didn't want to get there without him, so I put my hand over his to stop him.

His quizzical expression changed to one of understanding when I reached down and pulled his boxers down over his hips. I watched in amazement as his large member came free, standing ready for me. Not being able to stop myself, I reached down and wrapped one of my small hands around it, watching his stomach muscles spasm at the contact and hearing a soft moan escape his lips.

He didn't stop me when I slowly started moving my hand up and down his length; instead he buried his face between my breasts as his breathing quickened. After a moment, he copied me and stopped me with a hand over mine, lifting his head to look into my eyes. He took my hand and placed it over his heart as he leaned down on me, the head of his erection rubbing against my wetness. The look in his eyes was questioning, to ensure that I really wanted to do this.

A smile came to my lips as I lifted a hand to his cheek. I've never been more sure of anything. "Make love to me Nick," I whispered and his own smile appeared.

Then he inched into me bit by bit, filling me up more and more until he was completely sheathed in me, emitting moans from both of us. I closed my eyes at the feeling and bit my lip to keep myself from crying out in pleasure. This proved even more difficult when he pulled out of me and pushed back in, sending shocks through my nerve endings as he buried his face in my neck, placing soft kisses between his pants of breath.

I gasped into his ear every time he entered me and I could feel his heavy breathing in my neck as he moved. My hand buried in his hair, holding on for dear life as I experienced the most amazing moment of my life. He lifted his head and kissed me softly through our gasps for air. I kept my eyes locked on his as the rain on our skin turned into little beads of sweat.

He leaned back and lifted me with him, sitting back with me in his lap. He pushed my damp hair out of my face as I slowly moved my hips against his, his member pulsing inside me in a way that made me shiver with pleasure. I can't describe the depth of the love that I felt as we looked into each other's eyes, moving together in the most intimate act of love. We were truly becoming one and I've never felt closer to him.

His hands moved down to my lower back, helping me move against him while my nails softly scratched down his back and up again. I took hold of his shoulders and placed feathery soft kisses on his face, breathing heavily on his skin as we moved together. His lips moved to my neck again and sucked the sensitive skin, his teeth softly grazing it as a soft moan escaped my lips.

"I love you," he whispered against my skin and I pulled back to kiss his lips again. I would never get tired of hearing that. Knowing that the most wonderful guy in the world loved me back was the most amazing feeling I could ever imagine.

I gently bit his lip as I started to move a bit faster. I could feel the fire in the pit of my stomach getting hotter and I pulled myself closer to Nick. He seemed to be right there with me, because he flipped me onto my back and drove himself deep into me as I let another moan escape me.

"Nick...please," I begged. In reply, he buried his face in my neck and picked up his pace, thrusting harder and faster into me. I gasped every time he entered me, filling me in a way that no-one ever has and no-one but him would ever do. He put an arm around my waist and lifted me into him while I wrapped my legs around him, meeting his thrusts.

I could feel myself getting closer and clung onto Nick in desperation, feeling myself being pushed towards the edge. "I'm...almost..." I tried between my pants of air, but another moan replaced the rest of my words as our wet skin slid together in an amazing friction.

"Me too," he replied breathlessly and lifted his head to look into my eyes. "Let go Miley."

That was all it took and my climax hit me so hard I couldn't help the cry of pleasure that left my lips as I threw my head back. Wave after wave hit me and I thought I would explode with the intensity of it. I had never felt anything like it and it blew my mind.

I could feel Nick twitch inside me when my walls contracted around him, and with a groan from him, I felt his seed shoot deep into me. Together we basked in the intensity of our orgasms and after a moment, he collapsed onto me in exhaustion. His heavy breathing matched mine as he placed soft kisses on my neck and cheek.

"Wow," I managed finally after regaining my breath and could feel him smiling against my skin.

"Ditto," he agreed and slowly pulled out of me, rolling off of me. He took me with him and pulled me against him, wrapping his arms around my heaving, naked body after pulling the blanket over us. I placed my head on his chest and put my arms around his waist.

No words were needed as we lay there together. I knew what he was thinking and he knew exactly what was going through my mind. We just laid there in sweet contentment as he placed kisses on my forehead and ran his fingers through my hair. For the first time since we broke up, I felt whole again.

"You remember the day we first saw each other?" he asked after a while and I nodded against his chest.

"How could I forget?"

His fingers were drawing lazy circles on my bare back. "When you looked at me for the first time, I thought to myself, I'm gonna marry her someday."

I lifted my head to look at him. "Really?"

He nodded and lifted a hand to softly touch my cheek. "Really. And someday, I will." Tears came to my eyes at his beautiful words and a soft smile graced my lips. He reached up and removed the necklace with his purity ring from his neck, then with a soft smile, he fastened it around my neck. "Consider this my promise to you. Miley Ray Cyrus, I want to marry you someday."

A soft sob of joy left me as I leaned down to kiss him, feeling my tears run down my cheeks. I had never been this happy. "I love you so much," I said against his lips and he framed my face with his hands, kissing my forehead softly.

"I love you too." I could see tears in his eyes as well and leaned down to softly kiss each of his eyelids. I reached up to touch the large ring around my neck and lifted it to my lips, softly kissing it as I stared deep into Nick's eyes. I then took a delicate, beautiful little ring from my finger and took his hand in mine.

"I don't have a chain for you, but for now..." I pushed the little ring onto his pinkie, where it got just past the first knuckle. "That's my promise to you." The silver ring had my name engraved on the inside, something that the media would soon notice, but I didn't care. I wanted the whole universe to know that I was his and he was mine.

His face broke into a soft smile and he lifted his hand to kiss the ring, just like I had done with his. "I'll hold you to that."

Together, we drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, our bodies still entwined.

**Teehee. So, they're finally back together! You guys happy? Haha. Please please please review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I loved them! And don't worry, in no way am I gonna make Miley pregnant. That would pretty much just ruin everything, and I'm not really into writing stories of teenage pregnancies. So yeah, don't worry haha. Here's the next update! And just a warning, the story is coming to a close. Sorry, but it has to happen sometime. But not to fret, there's at least another chapter after this one. Enjoy!:) **

Nick POV

I woke up with the smell of roses clouding my mind, a lot like the smell of Miley's shampoo. A smile instantly spread across my face as last night came back to me and I took a deep breath, seeing as my nose was buried in her soft hair.

Her back was against my chest and I had my arms wrapped around her waist, her skin softer that clouds as I ran my hand over her bare stomach. She wiggled a bit in her sleep and I grinned. I knew how ticklish she was there. Brushing her hair out of the way, I placed a soft kiss in her neck. I wish we could just stay here forever.

I felt her hand cover mine over her stomach and interlace our fingers. Then she turned around and the most beautiful smile I've ever seen met me. Her blue eyes were practically shining as she beamed at me and I felt my heart stop.

"God you're beautiful," I whispered, pulling her closer against me while she giggled. "How'd you sleep?"

"Amazing." She lifted a hand to run it down my cheek, to my jawbone and down to my chest. "I love you."

I closed my eyes in contentment. I couldn't even begin to explain how good it sounded to hear her say that, and waking up with her in my arms was just as indescribable. I leaned in and gave her a soft kiss.

"I love you too." I kissed her again, but this time I couldn't help it and ran my fingers over her ribs, feeling her smile against my lips.

"Stop that," she murmured.

"What?" I asked innocently. "This?" I poked her side and she jumped.

"Nick, don't," she warned, but what can I say, I love the sound of her laughter, so I dug my fingers into her side and she squealed with laughter. "Stop! I'll kill you!" she cried and I paused for a moment to send her a shocked look.

"You wanna kill me?" I asked with a pout and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"What are you gonna do about it?" she challenged.

"This!" I pulled the white sheet over our heads and jumped onto her, giving her a raspberry on her stomach as her laughter filled the air again. I then kissed my way up her stomach, between her breasts to pause at her face. "You'll never get rid of me," I said in a more serious tone, but the smile never leaving my face.

She returned it and ran her fingers through my hair. "Good." She then pulled my face to hers and kissed me.

"Miley!" we heard Mandy's voice and our eyes widened at the same time. "Where are you?!"

"Oh shit," came our combined voices and just as she pulled the sheet from our heads, the door banged open.

"The bus is waiti- Oh crap!" We looked over to see Mandy's mouth hanging open.

"Uh..." was all Miley got out and I knew she was blushing, just like I was.

"Did you find them?" came Joe's voice and I thought I would die as he came up behind Mandy, his eyes widening when he saw us in the bed together. Thank God we were covered in the sheet. "Didn't expect that one."

Mandy seemed to finally come to her senses and stepped back, pushing him along and slamming the door behind them. There was a moment of silence, then we heard them burst into laughter in the next room.

"OH MY GOD!" they exclaimed together before dissolving into laughter again and I looked at Miley to see a mortified look on her face. Then her eyes met mine and she covered her mouth as giggles started overcoming her. I couldn't help it either and joined her giggles as I buried my head in her shoulder.

"We'll never hear the end of this," she said matter of factly and I nodded. They would never ever let this go and Kevin would be quite disappointed that he wasn't there to witness it all.

We had a quick shower together. Yes, quick, even though I wish it was longer for some, ahem, reasons, but we had to get back on the road. We didn't have time. I quickly changed and watched Miley as she walked around in her underwear, looking sexy as hell as she scratched around in her suitcase.

"You ready for this?" I asked when she found the clothes she was looking for and got dressed.

She shook her head. "Not at all, but oh well." She quickly pulled on her sneakers and looked at me. I got up and took her hand, then with a deep breath from both of us, I opened the door and stepped out, pulling her behind me.

Mandy, Joe and Kevin were all sitting on the couch, facing the door to Miley's room, as if they've been waiting for us. Joe immediately gave a low wolf whistle and Mandy smacked him over the head, but not without her own wink our way. Kevin just pouted.

"I can't believe I missed it," he whined and I gave a chuckle.

Joe, being as uncivilised as he was, came over and put an arm around each of our shoulders. "So, how was it?" he asked, batting his eyelashes and I pushed him away.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I stated, putting an arm around Miley's waist and leading her to the door.

"You are so gonna tell me later Miley!" Mandy called and I saw a grin flash across Miley's face as we headed out of the suite.

"So?" I started, looking down at her when we stepped into the elevator. "Are we going to tell the world?"

She looked up at me with a curious look on her beautiful face. "Do you want to?"

I nodded. "Yes. When the time's right," I admitted and pulled her against me. "I want the whole world to know that I'm on love with you."

She smiled. "Good." Then she leaned up to place a soft kiss on my lips, just as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. We pulled apart to see two kids, about thirteen years old, staring at us with their mouths hanging open.

Not giving them the chance to go crazy, we sent them a quick smile and slipped past them, heading to the rotating doors of the hotel with goofy smiles on our faces.

**Sorry for the shortish update. I'm trying to come up with a good way to end the story. Nothing so far, but it'll come to me. Please review! I need them now more than ever. Love ya!:)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys. Here's the next update. I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm really concentrating on the epilogue I'm writing. So I just put this little one up here to keep you guys busy till I'm finished. Btu don't worry, I'm sure it'll be worth it**

Miley POV

One week later

I looked at Nick as he played his guitar, a smile on my face as I sang into the microphone. He sent me a wink and I felt my heart melt, just like it did every time. He was so wonderful! I tried to push the thought out of my head as I turned back to the crowd of about 75 thousand screaming fans in front of us as we sang 'Before the Storm', which we had written together a few days ago.

We haven't told the media that we're together yet. But they were starting to put two and two together on their own. The fact that I never took Nick's ring from my neck was a big hint. I looked over my shoulder at him again to see my little ring hanging from a chain around his neck as well. There was a whole story about it in the magazines the other day, with a photo of Nick and I with the rings around our necks, as well as ones of when we used to wear the rings ourselves to prove that it was ours. Lastly, there was a blown up image of my ring around his neck, where you could clearly see my name engraved on it.

I grinned to myself. Life was good. Things were the way they used to be, but different at the same time. But in a good way. We were older now and we understood each other even better than we did before. And... we got to do some things now that we didn't before. Hehe.

"Give it up for the Nick Jonas!" I called over the microphone when the song ended and the crowd screamed. I gave a quick hug to Joe and Kevin, then held my arms open for Nick as he came over with a bright smile on his face.

I was expecting a hug, but what he did next surprised the hell out of me...

He put one arm around my waist and a hand in my hair. Then he pulled me towards him and pressed his lips against mine. The crowd went absolutely nuts at this point, but I didn't care as I put my arms around his neck and returned his kiss. Millions of flashes went off as people took pictures and I was starting to wonder if there would be a full on riot of screaming fans at this little piece of information.

When he pulled back, he pecked my nose and smiled down at me. He mouthed 'I love you', then walked off the stage, leaving me with my mouth hanging open. I turned to the crowd and I knew they could see that I was blushing by the way they were screaming their lungs out.

"Umm..." I started, but then started giggling and pulled the microphone away from my mouth as I covered my suddenly warm face with a hand, a huge smile on my face. I signalled for the band to start the next song and managed to get myself under control as I sang, but found myself giggling again every now and then between verses. I felt like a kid again and I hoped it would never end.

I could only imagine the headlines tomorrow. 'Niley's public display of affection' or 'Niley finally back together!' etc, accompanied by the pictures and videos taken by the crowd. Fortunately I wasn't at home, or the paparazzi would've been camped out in front of my house within an hour. But despite all this, I didn't care. I finally had my Nick back. My heart had been shattered for so long, and in one instant, it was put back together. It was amazing how that worked. A few months ago, the mere mention of Nick's name made my heart drop. Now, he was my everything, and I was his. I had given him my heart again, and my body, and somehow I knew he wouldn't mess it up this time.

**Pleeeaase review! I'm really hoping to make it to 400 reviews before this fic is done. So please, do a girl a favour? Love ya guys! Next up: the epilogue!**


	37. Epilogue

**Well here we are, the last update. I had a lot of trouble writing it, because I had no idea how to end it off. After working on something for so long, it's kinda hard just ending it. But I hope you like it:) Here we go…**

Miley POV

Five years later.

I heard the front door open and smiled to myself. I could recognize his footsteps anywhere. They were always so soft and gentle, unmistakable. Not that he could hide them anyway on the wooden floors of our two storey home. We had moved in here, just a few roads down from our parents' houses, right after we got engaged.

Yes, you guessed it. We're married. I am now Mrs Nicholas Jerry Jonas, and I loved every second of it. We had tied the knot last year, at 22 years old. Lots of people thought we were too young, especially the media, but who cared what they thought. We were in love, and we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together. The ceremony was one of the biggest days in the entertainment world. Paparazzi and news crews tried everything humanly possible to get a glimpse or a photo, but we had hired a ridiculous amount of security.

To placate them a bit, we picked some photos to be released to the papers, which made headlines the next day. My wedding day... The thought still made me giggle and filled my stomach with butterflies. Then there were the really embarrassing questions that were thrown at us by the paps after we returned from our honeymoon in Hawaii. They knew for a fact that we weren't virgins anymore (even though we hadn't been for a while) and they had a field day with it. Eek!

"Miles?!" Nick called from the hallway.

"In here Nicky!" I called back from my spot on the couch. He soon entered the living room and I was met by his gorgeous smile. "Hey," I greeted.

"Hey." He sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." I smiled against his chest, inhaling his scent as he ran his fingers through my hair.

His hand covered my rounded stomach. "How'd our big boy doing?"

I grinned and covered his hand with mine. "Oh you know, kicking the hell out of Mommy, as usual."

Yes, some more news. I was five months pregnant, with a baby boy. We first wanted to wait to find out, but our excitement just got the best of us and we had to know the sex of the baby. A strong, healthy boy with a knack for kicking me awake at night.

Once again, it was the number one story on everyone's minds. When we got married, people were shocked, and when I announced that I was pregnant it was like the whole world had gone crazy. The media was monitoring my pregnancy almost more closely than my own family. Excluding Nick of course.

Ever since the day we found out, he wouldn't let me lift a finger. He insisted on making dinner, doing the laundry and all those mundane things. He wouldn't even let me clean up after Elvis or Sophie, who were having sweet revenge on a squeaking chew toy by my feet at the moment.

A smile crossed my face as I thought back to the day we found out we were going to be parents.

_About four and a half months ago_

_I walked down the stairs to the kitchen, where Nick was currently making us eggs, bacon and toast for breakfast. I counted the days in my head with a frown of concentration on my face. Was it two weeks? And have I mentioned that I've been throwing up for the last few days. We just figured it was a stomach bug or something, but this morning I realized something. I haven't had my period in a while._

"_You're quiet this morning," Nick said from his position at the stove as I sat down at the island. He was right. Usually, I came bouncing down the stairs singing at the top of my lungs, calling the dogs or anything else that caused a racket. But today I just sat there silently, deep in thought as I poured myself some coffee. Nick put two plates of yummy looking breakfast on the counter, then sat across from me. "You okay? How's your tummy?"_

_I looked up at him, deciding just to come out with it. "Nick, I'm late."_

_He looked at me in confusion. "Late? What are you-" He trailed off when he saw the small smile growing on my lips. "You mean?" I nodded. We've talked about kids many times, but we weren't exactly planning on having any at this moment. "How late?"_

"_About two weeks," I admitted. "I think maybe…" I didn't want to say it, in case I jinxed it or something. _

_Nick's eyes widened and a big smile crossed his face. "Oh my God, what if you are?!" He ran around the island and put his hands on my shoulders, looking for something that might be different about me. He looked down at my stomach. "How do we find out?"_

_I giggled a little at how weird he was acting. "A test, silly."_

_He looked back into my eyes with his considerably large ones. "Where do I get one? The pharmacy?" I nodded and he jumped into action, more like fell into action, as he tripped over his own feet and went sprawling onto the floor. "I'll go get one!"_

_My stomach suddenly dropped a little. What if we weren't pregnant? I didn't want to get our hopes up for nothing. "Nick wait," I said and grabbed his hand when he scrambled up from the floor. He tried to stand still as he looked at me. I sighed and cupped his cheek. "Honey, don't get your hopes up too high."_

_He shook his head frantically and took my hand from his cheek, kissing it softly. "I have a good feeling about this. Just wait here, I'll go down to the pharmacy and be back in a few minutes." I knew there was no changing his mind, so I nodded. He quickly kissed my cheek. "I'll be right back." Then he was running out the door, nearly tripping over Elvis this time._

_I couldn't even sit down I was so nervous. I just paced along the living room, my hands buried in my hair as I waited for Nick to come back, the breakfast completely forgotten. I stopped for a second next to the big mirror on the wall and stared at myself. Slowly, I lifted the bottom of my white tank top, running my palm over my stomach. It was still as flat as ever._

_The front door banged open and I yanked my shirt back down to see Nick running in, a bag clutched in his hand. _

"_I got it!" he called excitedly, skidding to a stop in front of me. He reached in and removed three boxes. "I didn't know which one to get, so I got three. I'm not sure if they're the right ones, but…" He was rambling. He did that when he was excited or nervous. I think this time, it was a bit of both._

_I nodded, taking a deep breath and looking up at him. "Let's do this." _

_I walked upstairs with Nick practically jumping up and down behind me as he read the directions out loud. My hands were starting to shake. What if I wasn't? I've always wanted to be a mom, ever since I could remember. Even though we hadn't planned it, I really wanted it to be true. Now that the thought was in my head, I didn't want to let it go._

_Nick paced around our bedroom as I went into the bathroom to do the test. Once I was finished, we had to wait three minutes, so Nick sat on the bathroom floor against the wall, with me in his lap as we waited. We didn't say anything. We were too anxious to do anything but wait for the seconds on Nick's watch to tick by._

"_Done!" he said when the three minutes were finally up. He helped me to my feet, then stood looking at me with a nervous expression as I looked into the sink where I put the test. _

"_You ready?" I asked, biting my lip. He nodded, and I saw my hands shake as I reached down and lifted the little stick. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, holding it, then looked down at the stick. There was a little smiley face in the tiny display window. A few tears came to my eyes and a smile started forming on my lips._

_Nick's eyes widened. "We're pregnant?"_

"_We're pregnant!" I cried happily. Nick laughed out loud in happiness and took me into his arms, swinging me around as I shrieked with laughter._

"_We're gonna be parents!" he cried again. I've never seen him like this before. Except maybe the day he proposed to me and I accepted. He put me down and cupped my cheeks as he beamed into my eyes. "I'm gonna be a daddy! And you're gonna be a mommy!" He kneeled in front of me and put a hand over my stomach. "Our baby is in here!" He laughed again and lifted my shirt to expose the skin, then started placing kisses all over my stomach._

"_Yes Nicky." I smiled down at him. "We're having a baby." He got to his feet again and kissed me passionately, holding me and our baby close to him._

I would remember every little detail of that day for the rest of my life. I looked up at Nick to see him smiling softly with his eyes closed as he held me. I felt a kick and Nick jumped in surprise, his hand still on my stomach. We started giggling at the same time, looking down at my stomach.

Nick POV

The front door banged open, which only meant one thing.

"Miles! Nick!" came Joe's loud call, then he waltzed into the living room with Mandy's hand tightly clutched in his. They've been dating for about two years now. I never really saw it coming, but Miley and I were both really happy for them. They made a great couple and we've never seen them this happy.

"Hey guys," Mandy greeted when she saw us and bent down to give us a joint hug as we sat on the couch. Joe just fell down next to us and put his hand on Miley's stomach, leaning closer to it.

"How you doing little Joe?" he asked, while I rolled my eyes.

"We're not gonna call him Joe," I stated for about the millionth time since everyone found out we were having a baby.

Joe looked up at me with a grin. "That's what you say now." The baby kicked and Joe pulled away in surprise. "Feisty aren't we? See, even he think it's a good idea." He then bent down next to her tummy and spoke in a high pitched voice. "Yes, call me Joe. It's such an awesome name."

Miley laughed and pushed him away. "Not gonna happen Joe," she declared. He just pouted in response.

I looked down at my beautiful wife, absolutely glowing in her pregnancy. I loved her more every day, if that was even more possible. I couldn't believe where we were right now. I was married to Miley, the girl of my dreams and my only love. She was carrying our son. We had a wonderful home, family and friends and we couldn't be any happier. I bent over and kissed Miley's temple, met with her radiating smile.

What more could I ask for? I had everything.

The End

**And here we are, officially finished. Haha, I had so much fun writing this story and thanks a lot for all the reviews and support. You guys have no idea how much I appreciate it. I won't be writing another story anytime soon, because I really have to jump back into my studies at the University. Tests and exams are coming up, but I'll write one again at some point. Please review one last time to tell me what you guys thought about the story. Any good? Can't wait to read em! Love ya!**


End file.
